Envy and Denial
by Of Pawns and Kings
Summary: It's the last straw, James Potter is done trying to get Lily to fall in love with him. But when they become Head's it all starts to change- for Lily. Rated for Language and Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- The Truth Hurts **

I don't know how I got to feeling this way, considering usually after our fights (well me yelling at him and him smirking annoyingly telling me I looked beautiful when I was angry) I would be so angry with him that I would storm out of the common room- or whatever place our argument was taking place and then in a few hours time would come back after being controlled by my friends and ignore him for about two days until he did something completely stupid again, like asking me out for the billionth time, and the cycle would continue.

However, this time was different. Instead of feeling angry and frustrated at James Potter- I felt completely horrible about myself and craved forgiveness. I didn't mean what I said- I was in the heat of the moment and I couldn't control what had erupted from my mouth. So instead of going back down to possibly faced the boy I hurt, I sat curled up in the sixth year's girl dormitory as my two best friends, Amber and Sarah sat at the edge trying to make me feel better- with not much progress.

*******

_I walked into the common room, completely worn out from classes- especially double potions which I was paired up with Aras Montgomery, a wizard who I think the gods regretted ever giving him powers since everything around him often turned to destruction at his very touch- not on purpose, of course. _

_I looked over and saw Sarah tutoring a first year student, like she did every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday night. However, I did not see the lime green, fanged Frisbee that was flying through the air towards me- that is until it hit me painfully in the back of my head. _

_I stumbled forward on impact, but gladly did not fall. I rounded at the two boys who were laughing behind me- I should have known. James Potter stood there trying to look innocent, but Sirius Black- 'inconspicuously'- doubled over in laughter clutching his sides. Peter Pettigrew looked shaken, obviously at my furious reaction, while Remus Lupin stared at me apologetic for his friends' deed. _

_"Sorry 'bout that, Evans." Sirius said, still laughing, "That thing has a mind of its own." I glared at him and James snickered. _

_"What's so funny, Potter?" I shouted at James, he put his hands up as a shield, as if that would do anything to protect him if I was going to hex him- and don't get me wrong, I was weighing the pros and cons right now. I had a mind to just hex him to oblivion, or atlest to St. Mungo's. He had been tormenting me all my time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- since the very day I enter the castle- now that I think about it, since my first train ride to the school. _

_ ******_

_I was eleven, young and innocent- discovering the new world I had never heard about or seen before. I had gotten my letter nearly a month before along with a man with a long white beard and bespectacled blue eyes- introduced as Albus Dumbledore. And that was the day I found out the reason for the strange things that had always happened to me. Either, glasses breaking when I threw a tantrum, or being uninjured when I fell out of the tree in my backyard. I was thrown, willingly, into the Wizarding world- changing my life, for better and for worst. _

_ ******_

_And there was the 'worst' walking towards me. _

_"Sorry about that, Lily bean, I honestly didn't mean to hit you." James told me, I rolled my eyes and was just about to walk away when, "Evans, please- come on- go out with me." I turned around, sharply, staring daggers at him. How dare he ask me out (again.) when he just hit me in the back of the head with a Frisbee. Was he mentally challenged? Did he not understand the other billion times I had said no- did he not speak English? Must I spell it out to him!_

_"Potter- for the last damn time- I will never and shall never be ever caught dead with the likes of you!" I said, harshly, he looked taken back- but I wasn't finished, "Why don't you get it through your thick skull that I don't like you- I hate you as a matter of fact and I don't know what put it in your mind that it would be any different!" He looked like I hurt him, but I didn't care at the time, "You've made my life hell since I've gotten here so why in the hell would I even like you at all. Why would anyone ever like you at all? Your conceded, your intolerable, you act like a git and can't take 'no' for an answer. You think you can get any girl you want because you can fly on a broom and pull pranks whenever it pleases you, and then dump them after you get whatever you want from them. Get over yourself and leave me the hell alone!" _

_ *****_

_I had walked onto the train, nervous but excited looking for an empty compartment as I lugged my trunk through the train. I finally settled with a semi- empty compartment with only a girl who sat at the window. But when I walked in she looked up. She had short, bobbed blonde hair and a pleasant smile as I walked in. _

_"Hello, do you mind if I sit in here?" I asked, with a polite smile. _

_"Of course not, take a seat." Sarah told me and I struggled to carry my trunk up the elevated, single step to get inside the compartment. _

_"Excuse me, miss, let me help you with that." said someone behind me, I turned around quickly my long red hair flying in my face. Before me stood a quite handsome boy, with untamable hair which he kept running his hands through, he had round glasses covering his hazel eyes which gave him a quite intelligent look (how wrong I was.). _

_"Oh, um, thank- thank you." I said as he grabbed my trunk and pulled it easily into the compartment, where the girl helped him put it in the storage above the seats. I walked into the compartment and thanked the boy again, causing him to turn slightly red and put his hands in his pockets. _

_"No, problem- really." he said, smiling crookedly, "I'm James by the way, James Potter." _

_"I'm Lily Evans." I told him, he smiled back charmingly. He looked at me, well stared is probably a better word. I began feeling uncomfortable so I dropped my gaze, my face feeling hotter. The girl with the blond hair smiled at me, as James began backing up towards the door. _

_"I hope you get in Gryffindor, Lily Evans." James said, smirking, "I don't think I'm through seeing you yet." I raised my eyebrow as he left then turned back to the blond girl, sitting across from her. _

_"He seemed nice." I told her, and she smiled. _

_"Yeah, that's the son of the Potters- they're bloody rich. They've got a mansion and everything somewhere. He's a pureblood, like Me." the blond girl told me. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself- I'm Sarah Peterson." she said, "And your Lily Evans." she confirmed, having seen me introduce myself to James Potter already. _

_"So- you're a pureblood that means your whole family is wizards." I said, "I've been doing a lot of reading, my parents aren't much help they don't know much about the Wizarding world- well actually that's an overstatement, they know nothing at all about the Wizarding world, that is until Professor Dumbledore came to my house and told me I was a witch." I blabbed on. _

_"Wait- so your parents are muggles?" Sarah asked, looking fascinated._

_"Muggles: a non-magical being." I recited, "Yes, they are. I'm the only witch in my family." she smiled looking interested. _

_"Wow- that's awesome. My sister almost married a muggle, but he found out she was a witch and was freaking out so the ministry had to and take care of him." she said at full ease, I smiled. _

_"Wow. So what houses have your family members came from?" I asked, "I read Hogwarts, A history over the summer and there's four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff." _

_"Well my mom was a Ravenclaw and my dad was a Gryffindor- both my sisters are Gryffindor so I hope I'll get to be a Gryffindor too." Sarah said, "What about you- which house do you want to be in?" _

_"Well, Ravenclaw would be cool- they're supposed to be extremely smart, but Gryffindors are brave- I dunno if I'm brave, though, I mean I'm not a coward but…you know…I've never see myself as jumping in front of a bullet to save someone." _

_"A bullet?" Sarah asked, raising her eyebrow._

_"Oh right, um, you put it in a gun and shoot it to kill people." I told her. _

_"Well that seems like a waste when you could just fire a spell." she said confused, I smiled. I think we'd make great friends. _

_ ******_

_James looked hurt and taken back by my words. _

_"So go to hell, Potter, okay- and stay there so you can get out of my bloody life and leave me the hell alone!" I shouted, concluding my rant and standing their puffing awaiting for him to come out with a witty comeback. _

_I noticed now people around us staring. Amber and Sarah were staring shocked at me, while Remus looked slightly disappointed, Sirius looked mad, Peter looked confused, some girl in the corner looked like she was about to punch me in the face…overall, I began to regret what I said. I was about to apologize, you know, being the bigger person and all, when James spoke. _

_"Oh, um, I guess if you feel that way- I won't bug you anymore, I'll just leave then- I'm sorry from making your life such a nightmare for you, Evans." he said, his voice was low. He hardly ever called me Evans, unless we were having an argument and he was genuinely mad or when he just wanted to annoy me. But when he said my surname his time he said it as though he was not worthy of my first name. _

_"James, I-" I began but he walked away and out of the common room. I suddenly felt all eyes on me, so I walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory to escape their stares and glares. I soon noticed Amber and Sarah following me, but I didn't look back until I got to the sixth year's room and sat on my bed, shocked that I had actually hurt James Potter. _

*****

So, that's how I ended up in my room upset at myself. I didn't know why I was so upset- hell I should be glad that he said he'd finally leave me alone. But for some reason I didn't want him to leave me alone now.

"Lily- I can't believe you said that." Sarah said, finally after moments of uncomfortable silence.

"Hey- he deserves it- he's been a jerk to her since first year." Amber said in my defense, I didn't feel like I deserved it, though.

"Yes, I know, but it was a tad bit harsh- I mean, did you see him? It looked like he was about to cry." Sarah said in pity.

"Oh c'mon, he'll get over it- watch him be snogging a girl in a broom cupboard tomorrow- that'll cheer him up." Amber said.

"I doubt it- he likes Lily- he won't do that." Sarah said, continuing to defend James Potter. Whose side was she on?

"Don't give him so much credit, Sarah; he's just a good actor- him and Black- he claims to be in love with Lily when he's going out with a different girl every week." Amber told her, I didn't want to hear this anymore.

"But he looked really hurt when she said that- I think he was really upset." Sarah said, in her usual tender voice.

"Okay, you guys, stop it please." I asked, hugging my knees and putting my chin on top of them.

"Sorry, Lily." they replied, looking uneasy.

"I should apologize, shouldn't I?" I asked, I really didn't want to apologize to him. After all this time of him being a total git to me, why should I be the one to apologize after doing maybe 'one' thing that might of hurt his feelings and embarrassed him in front of all the Gryffindors in the common room…

"Yes, you should or else all this fan girls will try and destroy you." Sarah said, and I laughed.

"His fan girls?" I asked, chuckling softly.

"Oh, it's not laughing matter, Lily, there's a ton of them around Hogwarts- not just in Gryffindor either. They're all obsessed with him just because he's the star of the Quidditch team and a trouble maker- girls love bad boys. But yeah, it's like 'make Potter angry and we'll seek revenge' and all that stuff- it's crazy." Sarah said, and Amber laughed out loud while I smiled trying not to engage in hysterical laughter.

"That is so stupid." I told them, just thinking about the brainless girls skipping around behind Potter giggling; hoping to be Potter's next hit it and quit it.

"Exactly, but they're obviously crazy, so you really should apologize to Potter before half the girl population at Hogwarts hates your guts." Amber told me taking out her want and flipping it in between your fingers. Obviously this would happen to me- I stand up for myself and people hate me because I was standing up for myself against James Potter.

"Yeah, I guess your right- might as well get it over with." I said standing up off my bed, and taking a deep breath. "Well, maybe I should wait until after dinner cause-"

"No, Lily, go now or you'll never do it." Amber said, standing up and pushing me from behind, towards the door.

When we got down to the common room almost everyone had left to either get a head start at going down to dinner or some other type of things I didn't care about at the moment. All I care was about finding Potter and apologizing to him before I lost my nerve. I knew after I apologized he'd go back to his cocky, self absorbed, obsessed attitude- but I guess that was better than half the school hating me…I think…

Sarah and Amber walked behind me as I search the common room for the boy with messy black hair. But he was nowhere to be found- neither were his friends.

"Well, he's not here- might I well forget about it, he's probably in that broom cupboard Amber mention." I said, about to walk back up the stairs, when Sarah stopped me with her arms spread out across the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory.

"He's probably going down to dinner, Lily, let's go find him." Sarah said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the common room.

After my constant protest and trying to reason why it would be a bad idea to apologize to Potter, because it'll make me look weak and as if I actually cared about his feelings, I was still dragged into the Great Hall where dinner had already started. I looked around the Gryffindor table; I saw Remus, Peter and Sirius sitting alone. I looked around the rest of the great hall and didn't see Potter anywhere, I was relieved that I could finally drop it and just eat.

I followed Amber towards the Gryffindor table where she conveniently sat next to Remus who welcomed her politely. I glared at her and sat across from her, next to Peter who sat beside Sirius who stared at me angrily. I felt the heat rise to my face as Sarah spoke to Sirius in her usual sweet, tender, can't-help-but-love her voice.

"Sirius, have you seen James? We've been looking for him- Lily wants to talk to him." Sarah said, Sirius continued to eat his food like a starving dog and ignored her, rudely. I rolled my eyes, fine- if he wouldn't tell me where James was why I should apologize to him anyway.

"James was in the dormitories, Lily, he said he wasn't hungry." Remus said, giving me a small, sad smile. I groaned and the upset feeling in my stomach came back. He was in his dormitories not eating cause of what I said- I felt guilty again, so I knew I had to make things right with him- or, at least back to how it was before.

"Yeah, so don't go trying to talk to him or whatever- you've done enough." Sirius, said, still not looking at me, but continuing to stuff his face with food. Remus looked at me, apologizing for his friend. I stood up out of my chair, about to go back to the common room.

"Where are you going Lily?" Amber asked, about to grab a chicken wing.

"I'm going to go talk to Potter." I told her, Sirius finally looked up.

"Didn't I just tell you-?" Sirius argued.

"Yes I heard what you said Black, but this whole thing won't stop bugging me until I apologize." I told him, trying to move my feet, which seemed to be glued to the floor.

"That's nice of you Lily, but maybe you should give him a few…" Remus suggested, politely- unlike his friend. Remus and I had always gone along great together. He was the only marauder I could even stand to be around for more than a few minutes without arguing at them about their stupid ways. I weighed my options then sat back down next to Peter. If Potter's friends, well Remus (whose opinion was the only one I cared about in the group) thought I shouldn't talk to him right now, who was I to protest? Heck, he might already be over it by now. He never cared what I told him before, heck he seemed to enjoy it when I shouted at him and insulted him (which usually made me hate him more) so why was this time different? And why did he look so hurt when I told him the truth? It's not like I haven't being making it completely obvious for the last six years that I do not like him.

I then began to pile food on top of my golden plate, though I didn't feel very hungry now. Sarah and Remus kept trying to start a conversation in the uncomfortable silence, but it just ended an awkward silence when no one contributed to the conversation, but just kept eating their food.

I saw Remus and Sarah steal a worried glance at each other as I continued to eat my food without tasting it. After what seemed like forever dinner was over and I quickly got up and left the Great Hall.

James was sitting at an elf sided table in the kitchens. He hadn't felt like eating dinner with a crowd today, so he just snuck into the kitchens and got a small meal to eat from the more than gracious house elves.

"Anything else, sir?" Hannah, the house elf asked, bowing at James.

"No thank you, Hannah, you've been more than generous." James replied biting into a piece of chicken. The small elf turned pink and bowed again than scurried off to go clean up.

James wanted to be alone, yet he still wanted to be around his friends and the ones who actually did care about him. He didn't know how he got it in his mind that Lily Evans would actually fall for him. He didn't know why she was so different when he could get any girl he wanted without even asking. Perhaps that was the only reason he did try so hard to please her, even if all this attempts did end up in a bust. Yes, that was the only reason he cared so much about pleasing her- because she was the only one he could not please. He decided then, while stuffing his face with mashed potatoes, that he was done with trying to get Lily Evans to love him back. He was done with his attempts to try and change himself- just to get her to even like him. He was done feeling like a complete and total idiot every time she refused him, and even if he didn't show it, how much she hurt him.

So after James thanked the house elves again for letting him eat in the kitchens once again, he made his way up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room after the after dinner rush, he looked at the girls passing and wanted to quickly get into a relationship to get his mind off of Lily Evans. But all the girls he passed had nothing on her.

"Excuse me- it looks like you dropped something." someone called to him, James turned around. A girl, probably a fifth or sixth year with long, blond, wavy hair, wearing Ravenclaw colors held up a piece a folding parchment towards him from the bottom of the staircase. He looked in his pocket just noticing the marauder's map was gone, he gulped and ran down to her.

"Thank you." James said, the girl smiled.

"No problem." she said, James took the parchment from her and put it safely back into his other pocket.

"So, what is that like homework or something?" she asked giggling, following James back up the stairs.

"Er- yeah, something like that." James told her. The girl continued to follow him. After finally looking at her for awhile he noticed how pretty she was.

"Really? A marauder doing his homework?" the girl asked with a mock- shocked expression on her face. James smirked and ran his hand through his chaotic, jet black hair.

"I'm James Potter." he said, stopping and introducing himself, his charming grin playing on his face.

"I know." the girl said, "I'm Rachel Vinson."

**A/N: That is the end of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. Write a comment below if you like it so far or even if you didn't- I often enjoy constructive criticism. Also, most of the story will be in Lily's point of view, however when I want to show you how James' doing I will turn it to third POV. Also the next few chapters will have flashbacks, like in this one- just to show you James and Lily's past. If you don't understand the flips from past to present please tell me so I can change how I write it. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes I may have overlooked**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Soaked **

Was it just me or was ever girl I passed staring at me as if I had murdered a bunny rabbit? A group of Hufflepuff girls walked by Amber, Sarah and I as we made our way back to the Gryffindor Common room. I wasn't surprised though, even Sarah had warned me about Potter's fan girls and their sick obsession with him. What surprised me though, was that the 'incident' (that's what I have decided to call it) had happened a week ago and no one (at least his fan girls) hadn't gotten over it yet.

"Are they still staring?" I asked my two best friends as the Hufflepuffs passed us. Sarah turned around discreetly, and then turned back around as we kept walking.

"Yup." she said, rather untroubled. I groaned and walked faster, angrily.

"Do you think if I ask Potter to call his hounds off he'll do it?" I thought out loud. I had been getting these look all week. Yes, I know what you're probably thinking- gasp, she hasn't apologized yet? Well, I have a reason for that. You see if I just walked up to James Potter and apologize for something that happened a week ago, he'll think that I've been thinking about him and what had happened for a week, and therefore believe I was turning into one of his obsessed fan girls- and of course I will not have that. And I couldn't tell him sooner because Remus told me to give him time, of course by 'time' I didn't know if he meant a few hours or a few days- so I decided to just put it off.  
"Doubt it, he probably hates you now and wants your life to be as miserable as possible." Amber said with the same carefree tone that Sarah had, I glared at her and she smiled apologetic at me.

"You make him seem like a heartless person." Sarah, said, for the millionth time defending Potter.

"Because that's just what he is." Amber said, once again defending me making me feel like crap, for some odd reason.

"Let's just drop it, you guys," I told them, "Toad Venom." the fat lady opened her doors and I, followed by Sarah and Amber, walked into the Gryffindor common room. And there he was, sitting on the couch in front of the fire laughing with Remus as Sirius and Peter played chess- although I found no humor in the game. This was the first time this week I was actually talking distance from James Potter. I hadn't been exactly 'avoiding' him, just staying away at a safe distance so that our paths wouldn't cross.

Remus looked over at me, and we made eye contact. He gave me a small smile and motioned me over- I _was _about to go over there, that is until Potter turned around and had to mess everything up by looking at me. I gulped, not knowing what to do. Do I walk over there and risk looking like an idiot? Or do I just walk away and pretend I don't care (which I don't) like I've done the last six years?

I decided, why break tradition- so I darted off to the sixth year girl's dormitory. Again, I heard Sarah and Amber following me into our bedroom. I sat on my bed, wondering why I was here in the first place- I had no reason to be in my dorm at the moment.

"Lily." Sarah said, hands on her hips looking at me disappointed.

"Sarah." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"You've been avoiding James for nearly a week now, I think it's time for you to apologize." Sarah said, "I can tell you feel bad about what you said-"

"I do not feel bad!" I said outraged, standing up from my bed- Amber started laughing.

"Sit down, Lily, and stop lying to yourself." Amber said, chuckling slightly. I rolled my eyes and sat back down. Amber crossed her arms and smiled at me.

"It's not that hard. Why do you not want an audience?" Sarah asked gently.

"Well the only reason I'm going to apologize is because I don't want to be hated by half the student body." I told them. It was true, actually, I mean why else would I want to apologize to Potter?

"Mhhhmm." Amber said, then grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my feet.

"Now, just go down there and say 'James'- yes Lily use his first name- 'James, I would like to apologize for what I said to you the other day, it was foolish and I regret it'" Sarah told me, then nodded towards me for me to repeat her.

"I am not saying that to him- it'll make me sound like…you know that I regretted it." I replied, crossing my arms.

"Lily, school ends in two weeks for summer vacation- wouldn't you rather just get it over with then having it stress you over the summer?" Amber asked. I opened my mouth in shock. How could they think this tiny 'incident' has stressed me at all? I hardly thought about James Potter- why should I be thinking about James Potter? I hate him- he's an insufferable git who-

"Lily, please c'mon- if you don't apologize, even Remus will be upset at you." Sarah said, and I knew she was right.

"Fine, I'll do it- do you know why? Because I'm the bigger person and I can apologize- though he's done indescribable things to me and never apologized, but I can because-"

"Yeah, Yeah we get it Lily- now stop stalling and go." Amber said pulling me towards to door- I was having a déjà vu feeling as of right now. We walked down the short staircase, entering the Gryffindor Common room, and once again- like not so long ago- James Potter was nowhere to be found.

"Well as you can see he's not here- once again- I guess this must be a sign, huh? He's never here just as I'm about to-"

"Remus- where's James?" Sarah called over to him. Remus was now playing Wizard's Chess against Peter while Sirius laughed as Peter's queen got destroyed by Remus' knight.

"He left a minute ago, Sarah; he wouldn't tell us where he was going though, sorry." Remus said, not looking up from the board as he concentrated- though I highly felt that Remus could beat Peter Pettigrew using only a twelfth of his brain.

I smiled to myself as this situation, once again, bought me more time to try and convince everyone that I shouldn't have to apologize- although I didn't know what I was going to do about the JPFC (which I heard they had named themselves), it was sadly pathetic and humorous at the same time.

"Well then, I guess I should look over my transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall, I feel that I made a mistake when trying to show the differences between-" I started, but was rudely interrupted.

"Lily we all know you'll receive 'Outstanding' on that essay, let's go find James." Sarah interrupted, and without a chance to protest I was being dragged out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

We walked around for about ten minutes with no luck- which was lucky for me. Gladly, we were about to give up and go back to common room, since it was getting closer to curfew- when a group of peppy, giggling third year Ravenclaw students made their way towards us. And, as I should have guessed, as soon as they saw me their faces turned from their lively, energetic state to a look of disgust.

"Hey, have any of you seen James Potter- he's got black hair, pretty tall, glasses-"

"We know who James Potter is." said the girl in the front with short, brilliantly curly, blonde hair -interrupting Amber. She seemed to be the leader of their little group as she put her hands on her hips and rolled her blue eyes at us. I had a sudden desire to hex her, but I knew that would be a good thing since I was a prefect.

"Yes, well have you seen him?" Amber asked, looking as if the girl bobbled her head one more time she wouldn't hesitate to jinx her.

"Yeah, he passed by us a moment ago- he was with Rachel Vinson-" a few girls in the group giggled, "She's in our house- she's the luckiest girl in the world to be with James now- they make such a cute couple." the girl said perky again (which was a good thing because Amber looked about done with the third year).

"Do you know where they're going?" Sarah asked, politely.

"What's it to you?" she said, I saw it was directed to me, "I hear that you hate James- even though he's always sweet and asking you out- If James Potter asked me out I wouldn't hesitate for a minute to say 'yes'" the girl said, getting on my nerves again.

"I pity your taste in men- now do you know where Potter is or not? Because honestly I have better things to do?" I told them.

"Yeah, me and Rachel are very close- she told me James was going to take her on a night ride around the Quidditch pitch." she said, giggling- I fought back the need to vomit.

"How romantic." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "Well then get to your common rooms- it's nearly curfew and I wouldn't want to write you all up." all five girls glared at me at the same time as if they shared a brain, then in an orderly fashion walked again the way they were going before we stop them, making disgusted noises and whispering hurriedly to each other.

"Well that was bust, unless you feel like going to the Quidditch pitch?" Amber asked, once the Ravenclaw girls turned the corner, out of earshot. I groaned, how far would they go until I apologized to Potter?

"Look, you guys, he's on a date- so obviously he's over it and doesn't care, like he usually doesn't. Now I can live with little girls going around and glaring at me, besides it'll most likely die down in a few days as it usually does- so I think it's time we just drop it." I said, trying to reason with my friends. Sarah looked as if she wasn't ready to give up, while Amber looked as if she was on my side- as she usually was.

"Fine." Sarah said, finally and I was ready to jump for joy- on the inside of course. "But I just hope Remus doesn't think it's harsh of you to not apologize when you hurt his feelings."

"Who cares what Remus thinks- in the end he's still a marauder." Amber said, as we made our way back to the Gryffindor Common Room- I was finally relieved that I wouldn't have to dodge Potter everywhere I went in case Amber or Sarah would try to force me to express regret to the boy who was often responsible for everything that made me angry.

"Yeah, but still- he's not like the rest of them…he's nice, and smart, and he's funny, and whenever he thinks he does that thing with his mouth where he-" I think she noticed Amber and I's confused expressions on our faces because Sarah stopped talking, a blushing creeping onto her cheeks. "Er- you know what I mean; I mean he's the only marauder who's a prefect so…he's good…and stuff. Toad Venom" she said quickly to the fat lady who smiled "Cutting it close to curfew, aren't we girls?" she said and opened the portrait.

Not many people left for bed yet, most were finishing homework they had pushed off to the last minute or where playing chess or exploding snap. Over at their usual spot- hogging up the best seats near the fireplace- Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sat playing another game of chess- this time it was Sirius versus Remus (I guess Remus had beat Peter, which wasn't very surprising since Peter was the brightest crayon in the box). I looked over at Sarah who, for some reason I wasn't shocked to see, was staring at Remus from across the room. I raised my eyebrow and was about to shake my friend out of whatever trance she was in, when James Potter climbed through the portrait hold, drenched from head to toe in rain. I smirked to myself; I guess James' little date was cut short then? I don't know why this made me happy- probably just the thought of James not able to get another one night stand tonight from some innocent girl made me happy.

"Lily can you help me finish my potion's paper Slughorn assigned us?" Amber asked, once she saw Potter come through the portrait hole.

"Sure." I said, automatically, diverting my eyes away from the drenched Quidditch star and went over to one of the many tables where Amber had her books spread out already. Sarah followed us taking a seat facing the fireplace while I sat across from Amber reading over what she had in her essay so far.

My mind began to drift off as I held up the parchment. I remembered another time, not very long ago, when Potter had entered the common room soaked from head to toe.

*****

_ I was sitting beside the Black Lake. I was trying to help Amber and Sarah with a spell Professor McGonagall had showed us this afternoon in Transfiguration Class, which would help us in next year's transfiguration Classes (that is if you passed your O.W.L). I had already been able to make canaries appear out of nowhere from my wand (which impressed Professor McGonagall very much)and it was only our fifth year at Hogwarts and emerging animals from thin air was often taught in the student's sixth year, but McGonagall felt we should get a head start since we had already finished our O.. But nevertheless, I was getting quite good at it and my two best friends needed help, so since it was a sunny day outside (which was becoming very rare), we took to going outside so that we could let the birds go free if they were able to master the spell today. _

_ "Alright, Amber-Sarah, move your wand in a circular motion- good- and say the incantation." I showed them using my own ten and a quarter inch wand made of willow, and said the incantation slowly, emphasizing each syllable so that Amber and Sarah would learn it. A large white bird flew from the tip of my wand and began hovering about two feet above our heads. Sarah smiled at the bird, while Amber looked stressed. _

_ "Gosh, I can never get this right- okay." she moved her wand in a circular pattern and said the incantation perfectly, however only a small, white puff of smoke and a few white feathers erupted from her wand. She groaned and laid back on the soft grass. Sarah, who wasn't often one to give up, was able to produce a yellow bird that began snipping playfully at my white bird. _

_ "It's fine Amber, I mean this is advanced stuff- we're not even supposed to be learning this stuff yet, it's not like your behind or anything." Sarah told her, watching her yellow bird circle their heads. Amber ignored her, but did not continue to sulk because of the fact that she couldn't create a bird. _

_ Suddenly I heard a chorus of obnoxious laughter behind us. I turned around to see what all the commotion about, and wasn't surprised when I saw James Potter, surrounded by a group of students, levitating a fifth year Slytherin named Roger Stevenson. I had to agree that Roger Stevenson was a nasty and quite horrible pureblood student who had once called me a mudblood for no given reason- I was just walking down to the dungeons for potions class- however, students were not allowed to use magic against other students, and I was a perfect so I stood up off the grass and charged over to the crowd. _

_ I pushed my way through the crowd of cheering students, and Sirius Black clapping on his friend. Remus, I was somewhat glad to see, was nowhere to be found. Remus who was a prefect too seemed to always let his friends (or at least James and Sirius) off the hook whenever they did something ignorant and childish and against the rules. I couldn't blame him completely though, because I would probably be the same way with Sarah and Amber- not that they'd ever play filthy tricks on innocent students. _

_ "Potter- put him down!" I commanded James, he turned around, his wand still pointed at Roger, and smirked crookedly at me (I saw a young girl faint at the corner of my eye). _

_ "Hello, dear, how are you this fine afternoon?" James asked, while Roger struggled to reach his wand which was lying on the grass a few feet away from him. _

_ "I'm kind of revolted as of now." I told him truthfully as I saw his annoying smirk get wider. _

_ "I know, Lils, me too- these Slytherins are just so hideous it makes you sick- don't worry I'm taking care of it." James said as if he was doing me a favor. _

_ "You know perfectly well I wasn't talking about any Slytherin, you prat- I'm taking about you- now let him down or I'm going to start taking points." I told him, crossing my arms. He watched me for a second, Roger still shouting unkind words at Potter and rotating sideways. _

_ "You're going to take points from your own house?" James asked, smiling again. _

_ "Yes, and everyone'll have you to thank for it." I told him, not breaking eye contact with him. James chuckled softly. _

_ "Aw, well then- shows over everyone- my little lady here wants to break up our fun." James said, pocketing his wand and letting Roger fall on his backside from about six feet in the air. He grabbed his things and quickly pointed his wand at Potter threatening- however Potter did not falter the tiniest bit, but smiled at the Slytherin in a mocking manner. _

_ "Go." I command Stevenson and he glared at me then shuffled up and ran back into the castle. After one last angry look at Potter I stormed back over to where Amber and Sarah, who were now standing, book in their hands, looking at me probably getting ready for my usual Potter rant. My white canary and Sarah's yellow bird still flew over Amber and Sarah; I quickly mumbled a spell which sent them flying off away. I grabbed my books, which were too close to the lake and I was afraid something might have gotten wet in my dismissal. _

_ "He is such an arrogant, repulsive, self absorbed-"I mumbled to myself_

_ "Lily bean, why'd you run off?" I stood up straight and turned around, and was regretfully facing James Potter once more- this time Remus was behind him, along with Peter and Sirius. I quickly dried off my bag with my wand and put it over my shoulder. _

_ "Don't call me that ever again Potter." I said, trying to add as much authority to my voice as I could muster. "And if don't mind I have better things to do than to chat with you, so if you don't mind-" _

_ "Aw, come on Lils, don't be like that- I know you love me, don't fight the feeling." he said, smiling 'charmingly', I glared at him, rolling my eyes as he came closer to me. _

_ "Right Potter- I love you so much I can't stand the sight of you." I declared sarcastically and he smiled wider. _

_ "Precisely, now how about you and I go to the next Hogsmead trip together; there's a new tea shop there called Madam Puddifoot- they say in there you can't resist the temptation…" I suddenly noticed Potter was getting closer, very slowly as he kept on talking. For some reason my feet felt firmly planted to the ground, "…to have a very lustful moment with the person you are with." his face was nearly inches from mine and I finally was able to have control of my limbs once more. I grabbed Potter and pushed him into the lake, looking at him disgusted. His head emerged from the water a second later-_

_ "I'm pretty sure I could resist." I spat back at him, he smirked infuriatingly and shot out water from his mouth. _

_ "So your admitting the temptation is there then?" he said, smiling broadly. I huffed in disgust and walked off, Amber and Sarah following after me. We continued off to the Gryffindor Common Room, me angrily cursing James Potter for being an intolerable git once again, and Amber and Sarah agreeing with me as they usually did. _

_ "I mean honestly, who does he think he is?" I continued even after we were let into the common room by the fat lady. "He thinks he can do anything without any circumstances- I won't be surprised if all the people he and his little friends have messed with don't gang up on him one day and try to bring him down. I must say if that happens I will not defend him, I might even be leading that mob- he deserves whatever revenge all those people try and bring out on him. He prances around thinking he's great with his stupid broomstick and Quaffle as if he's the king of Hogwarts and can do whatever he so pleases to! And on top of that he thinks he can get any girl he wants without a struggle, and expects me to be the same way…" I continued on my rant dropping down next to the fireplace as Amber and Sarah continued to listen (I think) as I pulled my books from my bag, probably with an unnecessary force since the corner of my essay ripped, luckily I could repair it quickly. _

_ "Lily, maybe you should give him a chance for once…I mean maybe after that he'll stop?" Sarah said quietly. _

_ "HA." I choked out one single laugh, "Yeah, and make him think I can tolerate his indecent behavior- not in a million years, pigs will fly before I go out with James Potter!" I said loudly, I saw a few eyes look my way, but I paid them no mind. _

_ "Why would pigs fly in at all?" Sarah asked, her eyebrow rose. I didn't answer because at that moment James Potter, surrounded by the rest of the marauders, walked in dripping wet while his friends laughed. What I didn't understand was why he didn't just dry himself off after he got out the lake? However I found it funny, and felt a hint of trumpet as he walked the common room, the Gryffindors laughing at him, though obviously confused at why he was in this state. _

*****

"Lily, are you okay?" Sarah asked, I blinked and realized that I had dazed off.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I apologized, looking back down at Amber's Potions Essay and reading over her thoughts on Golpalott's Third Law. I was trying to pay attention to her paper, but I continued to feel someone's eyes on me, but, for some reason, didn't want to look up to see who it was.

**A/N: That is the end of chapter two, hope you enjoyed it. Please comment below about your thoughts on this chapter or the story as a whole, whichever one you prefer. If there's stuff you don't understand, such as the flashbacks, please tell me so I can change it up a bit to make it easier to read. Also, my internet hasn't been very corporative recently so Chapter might take awhile to get up (plus I have to write them and all). Thanks for readingJ. (please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I was bound to make and overlooked when editing) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- Gossip **

Gossip travels quickly through Hogwarts; this wasn't often the best thing- especially since a reasonable (well unreasonable) amount of that gossip was directed towards me and whatever recent 'ghastly' thing I had done to _the_ James Potter. This time, however, it was about something different, but it caught my attention nonetheless.

"James Potter is going out with Rachel Vinson." A sixth year Hufflepuff named Clara Verdingham said as her and her friends walked down the hall. It was quite a coincidence that I was currently behind Hogwarts' biggest gossip girl just as I was making my way down to Charms. "They've been going out for about a week now, she says it's pretty serious." I rolled my eyes, "He takes her on midnight strolls so they can have alone time together and she says it's not just so they can snog in the broom cupboard, though she admits the snogging isn't at all bad." the girls giggled and I shook my head; she was like a bloody news reporter- her tone sounded like she was reading it off a newspaper with interviews and behind the scenes information.

"Is she Ravenclaw?" a girl I recognized from my potions class, Adrian Burnes, asked, "I heard she is really pretty- a lot of the guys like her, she dated Gregory Smith once, the Ravenclaw seeker." she said, sounding like Clara's 'assistant to rumors and tall tales'.

"Yeah that's her, she must like her Quidditch players, huh?" Clara answered and the girls giggled once more. I noticed I had a disgusted look on my face. I was a few feet away from the girls, which was probably why they hadn't noticed me listening yet, but I could hear them loud and clear in the nearly empty hallway.

"Funny, I thought he liked Lily Evans of Gryffindor." A girl I didn't recognize said. Clara huffed and laughed mockingly.

"Evans, yeah, I know her- I had fourth year Potions and Transfiguration her. She's dumb, well not literally, but c'mon she has rejected James Potter how many times?" Clara said turning to another one of her friends who opened her notebook, flipping through a couple of sheet then reading,

"A hundred and seventeen times in the last five years." the girl said, and I crossed my arms over my chest. How dare they keep track of that? What where they Gossip monitors? It made me sick. And I did not reject Potter that many times- it couldn't have been that many times. They were making me sound like some heartless person who doesn't care about anyone else's feelings.

"Yes, exactly; If James Potter asked me out I'd say yes in a heartbeat." Clara said, "But I'm sure it's too late, he seems to be keen on sticking with one girl lately- I think that'll be Rachel. I think they're cute together, personally, besides she's _way_ prettier than Evans." Clara said, "Well bye you guys I'm heading for Transfiguration." the group slowly disbursed, going to their different classes. I entered Charms a few minutes before the bell rang and sat next to Sarah and Amber near the middle of the class. At the beginning of the year Amber explained that if you sat at the front of the class you looked like a know-it-all who waved their hand in the air any chance they got and if you sat in the back you looked like a delinquent who didn't care about school, so we ended up in the exact middle of the bleachers taking out our books and getting ready for today's lesson.

Professor Flitwick entered the class and stood on top of his pile of large, ancient books so that everyone had a good view of the small teacher. The bell hadn't rung yet so he didn't talk yet, but waited as the rest of the late comers came in. Sirius, Remus and Peter walked in, and soon after, followed by Potter who had his arm around a quiet exotically beautiful, blonde girl, who I couldn't help but guess was Rachel Vinson. There was quite a bit of murmuring around the classroom and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. This was how it always was; Potter would parade around his hot girlfriend for a few days- just so everyone could know the kind of girls he could get- then he would dump them and move on to the next girl in the queue.

"Settle down class." Professor Flitwick said in his usual squeaky voice as Remus, Sirius, Peter, Potter and now Rachel made their way to the back of the room. "Alrighty then, class, today we will be learning about shield charms. Shield charms are tremendously useful against a variety of opponents. In Defense against the Dark Arts you've learned- or should have learned- that nonverbal spells give you a split second advantage against your opponents, so today we will be learning shield charms which you will learn to do nonverbally. Now everyone pair up and send a charm- a simple 'Expelliarums' will do- to your partner who will speak the incantation 'Protego' which will cause the spell to be deflected, and if used right it will be send back towards the caster. Casters will speak verbally while deflectors will try to nonverbally cast your spell."

The class bustled around, everyone trying to get a partner and find room to start practicing.

"Sarah wanna be my partner?" Remus called from a few seats back, seeming to be partnerless since James had paired himself with Rachel Vinson.

"Wait what- I don't wanna be paired with Pete!" Sirius said, outraged.

"Too bad." Remus laughed and jogged over towards our seats. I grabbed Amber and pulled her over away from them.

"Wow, she just totally dropped us for a marauder…how rude." Amber joked, pointing her wand at me, lazily. I smiled and looked over at them, trying to overhear their conversation.

"If didn't know better I'd say our Sarah has a little crush on Remus." I said, smiling as Sarah laughed at something Remus had said. I continued to try to hear their conversation but the room was filled with too much talking and _burst_ing spells, so it was hopeless.

"Yes, but after all we _do_ know better and that could never happen." Said Amber, "Expelliarums!" I was surprised at her sudden jinx that I hardly had time think of the spell. I was thrown onto my back with a painful _thud _and groaned in pain as Amber shrieked and ran over to me. "Lily- Lily- speak to me!" she shouted dramatically.

"Shut up Amber, I'm fine." I said, and she helped me up.

"Over here we have a perfect example of why you should never being off guard. These are dark times children and if you, god forbid, come across a situation where it is not your classmates trying to fire a spell at you, I will hope you never let your guard down." Professor Flitwick told the class, looking over at Amber and I, I didn't enjoy the sudden attention I was getting, having just fallen back on my bum. "Continue children, you're doing wonderfully."

"Alright." I said as I stood up and dusted myself off. "I'm good." Amber apologized once more and said, "Expelliarums!" a red light shot from her wand, but this time I was ready, I quickly thought, "_Protego_" and the spell knocked away a mere few inches from me, back towards Amber who- I could tell by the look on her face thought the same spell in her heard as the spell came firing back towards her- it hit her shield then quickly vanished.

"Wow, that was good, Amber." I told her, I knew Amber had trouble with getting a lot of spells right, it was perhaps because her father was a squib from a pureblood family and her mother was a muggleborn, but nevertheless I knew she enjoyed the complements I often gave her to lighten her spirit, but she still wasn't the most confident girl in the world.

Over on the other side of the room Aras Montgomery flew through the air and landed on his backside with a louder _thud_ than I had made, I was glad I wasn't the only one who messed up today. Remus and Sarah were firing spells repeatedly at each other randomly, deflecting than casting, deflecting than casting at one another in such a rather graceful manner that it looked more like a dance with fireworks than anything else. Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew where arguing and I could easily guess why, since Sirius' ears were three times their normal size- "What the hell- I told you just to use Expelliarums!" I heard him say. Potter was talking to Rachel Vinson who was giggling and sliding her wand between her fingers as she stared at Potter as if he was some type of Greek god.

"Ready for another go?" Amber asked and I nodded. We went back into our positions and continued to do as we had done before, however this time with a variety of spells. Right before class was over Professor Flitwick told us to take our seats once again to get packed up.

"Now, although the shield charm is particularly useful, it is, however, not affective against most dark magic, such as the unforgivable curses. I would like you all to write a short essay just to explain your opinions of the shield charm, for example why it would be useful at all in a battle with dark wizards?" Flitwick said just before the bell rang. The class filed out of the room talking to each other enthusiastically about the lesson. I met up with Amber and Sarah outside the door away from all the commotion of the classes switching.

"Nifty spell- it'll probably come in handy in a tight spot." Sarah said looking happier than I had ever seen her- recently at least.

"Yeah, but c'mon, it can't help you in a tight spot if you're facing death eaters- they're not going to be firing _Expelliarums_ at you, are they?" Amber said.

"Yeah but I guess that's the whole reason for the paper- to express your opinions on the fact that you probably would be better off at just dodging jinxes- especially if you don't know if it's unforgivable or not." I expressed as the three of us made our way down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Hey you two see James and Rachel Vinson?" Sarah asked after a moment of silence. I rolled my eyes, who hadn't seen the two of them? It's not like they were trying to hide the fact that they were obviously dating now.

"Yeah, we saw them- I feel bad for the girl- she looks like she likes him- I give it another week, though I'm pretty sure that'll be pushing it a bit." Amber said as we walked down the staircase.

"I don't think you give James enough credit- I mean, Remus said that he's actually really-" Sarah started,

"Yes, Sarah, we get it Remus-Remus-Remus." Amber interrupted, smirking knowingly at her. Sarah blushed slightly, but I refused to give in to the fact that Sarah might actually like a marauder- Remus among them. Sarah rolled her eyes, though she knew she had been caught, and we continued to walk until we reached the Great Hall.

I pushed open the door to the Great Hall and was brought before a scene I saw every day, but still never seemed to cease to amaze me. All around the four tables where students, levitating bottles or producing sparks from their wands. It gave a touch to the magical feeling of the school, which I was already used to, but I would never get fully acquainted to since I was born around muggles. Still the scene made me happy- and hungry, as I eyed the delicious food that laid along the four long tables. Amber, Sarah and I rushed to the Gryffindor table to our usual spot. I began piling food on the plate that appeared magically before me.

The three of us ate in silence until I looked up at the Hufflepuff table and saw Clara Verdingham chatting animatedly with the same group of friends she had in the halls.

"Have I really rejected Potter a hundred and seventeen times?" I asked after swallowing my food. Amber and Sarah looked up from their plates and raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"I overheard Clara Verdingham and her friends talk about me…they said I rejected Potter a hundred and seventeen times." I told them.

"Lily, honestly, Clara Verdingham? Hogwart's biggest Rumor Starter?" Sarah said, chucking slightly under her breath.

"Yeah, Lily, it's been way more than that." Amber teased, which did crack a smile on my face. Yeah, I guess it was silly- I mean seriously, a hundred and seventeen times? There was no way. I mean it felt like a million times he's asked me out and I've said "no" to all of those times, but it had to be nowhere near that many. I continued to eat my lunch then caught Sarah staring at Remus again, who was at the end of the table, with the corner of my eye. I looked over at the marauders; Sirius was eating like a dog, Peter didn't even look like he was chewing, Remus seemed to be the only one who wasn't eating like a maniac, and James Potter…I looked at him and I felt like I had been kicked in the stomach (which obviously couldn't have happened but I felt the pain their nonetheless). He was entwined, quite disgustingly with Rachel Vinson who looked like she was about to have him right then in there. How completely indecent is that? I mean, honestly, get a room or something. I had almost every mind to go over to them and break it up- I'm pretty sure intimate public displays of affections is prohibited…I think; well I'm pretty sure I read that rule somewhere.

"Look at them, it's disgusting, it looks like he's eater her face." I told Amber and Sarah and they looked over at Potter and his friends. I pushed my plate away from me, too disgusted to eat. "I'm going to go get a head start on free period and start Flitwick's paper." I told them, grabbing my school bag and standing up from the bench and walking out of the Great Hall.

James parted from Rachel and noticed Lily leaving the Great Hall. Remus, who was trying to convince Peter not to _just_ swallow his chicken and hope he won't choke, was staring nonchalantly at James and Rachel from the corner of his eye. Rachel continued to sit in his lap, James' arm around her waist, and began eating the food from his plate.

"Clara told me yesterday that Dumbledore is thinking about an end of the year ball for sixth and seventh years." Rachel said, picking off James' chicken. Peter looked at her, about to say something, but then whimpered and looked back down.

"Clara? Verdingham, nice, went out with her in…fourth year I think- she's a great snogger." Sirius said, continuing to eat his food as if he had just contributed greatly to the conversation Rachel just tried to start.

"Yes, well it makes more sense for just the seventh years, they had one for the seventh years last year and next year we'll be in our seventh year so we'll probably just have to wait until then." Remus inputted as if Sirius never spoke.

"Yes well I hope it's for sixth years as well, this year has been dreadfully boring so far- that is except for my little Jamesie here." Rachel cooed and kissed James again on the lips. James smiled and patted her side. Sirius rolled his eyes and pretended to vomit while the couple wasn't looking. Peter was eyeing them as if they were a fascinating exhibit at a museum. And Remus seemed to be scooting away from his friend slightly on the bench.

"Hey invite Amber- and Sarah over here." Sirius said, watching as his best friend began making out with Rachel once again. Remus didn't hesitate and quickly called over to them,

"Sarah and Amber- do you mind joining us?" he asked smiling, more particularly at Sarah.

"Sure." Sarah answered quickly and pulled Amber, who was about to protest, with her. Sarah took a seat next to Remus while Amber sat across from her next to Peter.

"Peter- Remus." Amber greeted, Sirius glared at her playfully.

"Hello Amber- enjoyed today's charm lesson?" Remus asked conversationally trying to ignore the two people who seemed to pay no attention to the fact that they kinda needed air.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy." Amber said, continuing to eat her food from the plate she had brought over. How 'bout you two- you guys seemed to be having fun." Amber said looking from Sarah to Remus. Sarah blushed and stuffed her mouth with food, while Remus smiled humbly- both forgetting to answer. "…okay then, so Peter- how's your day been?" trying to talk to someone since two out of the seven people were snogging, another two were embarrassed, and one of them she couldn't stand.

"I'm okay." Peter said quietly. Amber raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Um…not what I asked but I'll take it." Amber said, defeated at starting a conversation with this lot. Sirius cleared his throat loudly, Amber ignored him.

"Yes, Amber, I've been fine too thanks for asking." Sirius said, vigorously. Amber continued to ignore him, but that only made him beam more.

"Well, I'm going to go up to the common room, Sarah, care to join me?" Amber asked, grabbing her bag and standing up. Sarah looked at Remus who smiled at her.

"Bye Remus- bye you guys." she said quietly and stood up as well, swinging her bag around her shoulder. They all waved goodbye- except James and Rachel who probably didn't even noticed they even came to sit with them. And Amber and Sarah walked out of the Great Hall.

Okay, I finished my paper in less than fifteen minutes- how did that happen? I kept looking over my 'short essay' which Professor Flitwick told us to write, to make sure I had all my thoughts down about the subject we discussed in class. I was quite proud of myself for finishing so quickly, but now I had nothing else to do. Amber and Sarah were still eating lunch, I had another forty minutes left of free period and had already completely everything that I needed to do (and then some). The common room was empty except for a few first years playing exploding snap in the corner- they weren't very good by the sound of it, considering I heard a loud _pop_ every couple of seconds.

I put my books back into my bag and put it safely in the corner then walked out of the common room. I might as well go outside; it was hot and sunny for one of the few times in awhile. So I stepped outside onto the grounds and made my way over to the large shady tree that sat, quite beautifully, beside the Black Lake. I sat beneath it and just relaxed; I knew next year there would be no time to relax. Next year, my seventh year, and my final year at the wonderful school of Hogwarts, will be full of commotion and stress that I won't even be able to relax. Next year I'll be in my last N.E.W.T level year and that means everything will be harder, more complicated, and more advanced.

I was currently in classes that Healers would need. For a long time I wanted to be a Healer, my father had been a doctor and I thought he would be proud that I was following in this steps (well it the same concept really). However, I was now thinking about all the latest disappearances and deaths I read about in the Daily Prophet, and I wonder if being an auror would be a bit more helpful. I mean, being a Healer means you help people after they get injured, but being an auror means you help people _before_ they get injured. And it was getting somewhat personal whenever I hear about the muggles and muggleborn being killed just because of what they were.

"Excuse me, my bag is right there and I didn't want to be rude and just grab it from under you." I looked up, surprised; I hadn't even heard anyone coming nor saw or felt that I was sitting on the strap of a book bag.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled and stood up out the way. He grabbed his bag and smiled at me. I suddenly felt nervous. He was quite tall, with dark blonde (or light brown it was hard to tell in the sun) hair and was wearing the ordinary Hogwarts uniform that seemed to show off his well-developed body, his Ravenclaw tie hung loosely around his neck.

"No problem at all." he said, smiling politely. "Didn't mean to leave my bag out here, but I left for lunch and forgot it…though, I don't regret my mistake much now…" he said, smirking and staring at me. I felt uncomfortable, yet flattered.

"I'm Lily." I told him, not knowing how else to answer what he had said.

"Oh, I know who you are, Ms. Evan's." he said winking and began walking back towards the castle, motioning me to follow him; I happily oblige and began walking beside him. "You're Potter's girl, aren't you?" I groaned out loud, I had been given that nickname about three years ago- that's when just about every guy was afraid to ask me out in case Potter and his friends decided that he (whoever asked me out) would become the marauder's next victim. He chuckled, "Yeah, I know- not much of a status is it?" He said, walking closer to me. "Potter's a prat anyway- I mean- how dare he try to limit you off to only him, when he's snogging half the school?" he said, and I completely agreed with him.

"Exactly." I said exasperated, glad that someone (other than my two best friends) understood what I was going through. "And I'm glad you're not one of those guys who follow Potter around like he's your leader because he can get any girl he wants." I told him, having a brush in with many of those types of guys in my years.

"Nah, I never like him since he pushed me off my broom in fourth year during a Quidditch match." he said, looking suddenly like he wanted to punch something.

"Yeah, you guys are serious about your Quidditch, huh?" I said, with a small laugh. He smiled,

"Yeah, well, I like things I'm good at." he told me, "Maybe you can watch me sometime." I smiled and pretended to think for awhile, while he grinned hopefully at me.

"Perhaps I could find the time." I said after a moment. He grinned,

"I'm Gregory Smith; by the way, I forgot to introduce myself." He apologized, "Well Lily Evans I must be off to Potions- it's been a delight- I hope to see you again very soon." Geoffrey said, grabbing my hand and kissing it gently, I felt my face heat up as he looked at me one last time and smiled then walked off quickly towards the dungeons. I just stood there, surprised yet giddy inside. I turned and saw Amber and Sarah walking out of the Great Hall, their bags in hand. I waved at them and rushed over to my two best friends.

"Hey Lily- I thought you were in the common room." Amber said, and the three of us began walking back upstairs.

"Finished early." I told them.

"Finished early? You were gone like ten minutes?" Sarah said, shocked.

"It pretty much just wrote itself." I told her.

"Why do you look like you just won a million dollars?" Amber asked, eyeing me.

"Oh nothing." I said giggling, as we made our way up the moving staircase.

"We all know perfectly well that-" she imitated my giggle, "doesn't mean 'nothing'" Amber said, smiling by watching me suspiciously.

"Just this guy." I told them, they both looked suddenly interested, "His name is Gregory Smith- he's a Ravenclaw." Amber smiled.

"Gregory Smith- the seeker of Ravenclaw- dang, Lily, he's yummy." I laughed at Amber.

"He's great at Quidditch- you remember him, he's the one James knocked off his broom and he had to stay in the hospital for a week." Sarah told me, and I did remembered that, I remember hearing his name much recently though, but I didn't remember where.

**A/N: That is the end of chapter three, hope you enjoyed it. Please comment below about your thoughts on this chapter or the story as a whole, whichever one you prefer. (Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I was bound to make and overlooked when editing)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- The Quidditch Match**

Finals had ended and I couldn't be happier. I was pretty sure I passed all my subjects: Ancient runes, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic and Arimiancy- though I think Professor McGonagall had a trick question on her test that I was pretty certain I didn't get right . But now the last week of school would be easy sailing and I didn't have to worry about any more homework or end of the year exams. What excited everyone about Finals, though, was that tomorrow- the day after finals- would be the Final Quidditch match of the year- Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. I wasn't interested in Quidditch very much since I found out (in my first year) that I was completely horrible at it. But this match was against Ravenclaw and I was pretty interested in who would win.

Ravenclaw had smart tactics, while Gryffindor had muscle plus good instructions from the Captain, George Matthews. But overall it seemed like a pretty even match to me.

"You just want to watch Gregory Smith play." Amber teased after I told her how I excited I was for the upcoming match tomorrow. Yes, I hadn't been able to see Gregory since our last encounter, since I pretty much locket myself in my room to study for my Finals, but now that that was over I was actually thinking about Gregory a bit. I know I had just met him once, and we barley even talked, but I still felt like he liked me even only after our short encounter.

"Either way I'm still excited." I told them, smiling. We were currently leaving our last class of the day- Potions- and were heading back to the common room before dinner to put our bags away. I was certain I aced the Potion's exam, I was one of Professor Slughorn's favorite students (I wasn't just saying that, Slughorn had said it many times that I was one of his favorite students, I was also a proud Slug Club member) and potion's came quite easily to me. After putting our bags up in the sixth year's girls dormitory we made our way back down to Great Hall for dinner.

"I wonder if Professor Binns will let me rush into his room and check something I think I did wrong on the test." Sarah thought out loud.

"Doubt it- I've already tried it with Slughorn." Amber told her, "The Final means it's final once you turn it in'" she mimicked Slughorn's voice- it was quite a good impersonation, If I do say so myself-

"LILY!" A voice interrupted my thoughts, I turned around abruptly and Amber and Sarah followed in sync. I saw him come towards us, and ran my hands through my mess of red curls. He wore his plain white collar shirt, three buttons unfastened, and his Ravenclaw tie hanging loosely, untied around his neck.

"Gregory." I called back, waving slightly to him as he jogged closer to us, Amber let out a very unAmberish giggle which caused me to nearly laugh out loud. He stopped in front of us, waving casually at Amber and Sarah then turning to me.

"Hey, Lily, care if I join you guys for dinner?" he asked, with a charming smile- I smiled back and turned to Amber and Sarah for their response, though I already knew it.

"Yeah, sure, of course you can join us." Amber said, giggling again.

"It'll be our pleasure." Sarah answered, smiling politely.

I smiled at him, trying to lay down my curly hair, which I now regretted even curling this morning, and we continued our walk down to the Great Hall. Gregory pushed opened the large double doors for us and we walked in ahead of him, taking our usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Sarah and Amber sat across from me and Gregory as our plates magically appeared in front of us.

"I never sat at the Gryffindor Table before." Gregory told me, smirking.

"I don't think many of the Gryffindors want any Ravenclaws near them at this time." Amber noticed looking over at the many glares the Gryffindors were giving us, as well as the Ravenclaws giving Gregory hateful looks. I looked over at the marauders who, for some reason I was glad to see, Rachel wasn't with them.

"People take Quidditch too seriously." Sarah said, beginning to eat her food.

"Yeah, and they probably don't want their seeker to eat dinner with the team their competing against tomorrow." Gregory said, and then turned to look at me, grinning slightly, "But there are things much more important than Quidditch out there." Did he mean me?

"Sure you won't get in trouble?" I asked, giving him a small smile.

"Where's the excitement in life if you don't get in trouble once in a while." he replied, I felt him wrap his strong arm around me with a conspicuous smirk on his lips. Even though I couldn't deny that I enjoyed his arm wrapped around my waist, I knew I could live without getting in trouble- but this kind of trouble didn't seem so bad. "Besides, even if we do loose, I hope I'll get some type of prize at the end." he implied and I felt my cheeks burn slightly. We began eating in silence while at the corner of my eye I saw Amber and Sarah alternating chances to look at us and snigger.

At the staff table Dumbledore stood up, all the loud uproar from all the four houses stopped immediately. Dumbledore was a tall old wizard, with a long white beard- the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His bespectacled blue eyes looked over the crowd as if giving each individual student a personal talk.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman- wizards and witches- girls and boys. This year is quickly ending- and exams, thank goodness, are over. As a special treat, on last week of school, two days before you all must head back home on the Hogwarts Express; we shall have an end of the year dance for fifth, sixths, and seventh years. Younger children, do not fret, you have many more years to experience Hogwarts magically enchanted balls. Tomorrow after our Final Quidditch game of the season ("Yeah, Gryffindor!" Sirius Black shouted, quite rudely in my opinion), I would like all perfects to meet with your heads our houses- along with the two heads of Hogwarts." he looked over at Alice Henderson and Frank Longbottom, "And we all shall discuss our plans. Now, off to bed you lot and pleasant dreams to all." the empty plates on the tables disappeared, along with the enormous amount of food dished up by the house elves. I felt bad for the house elves, they spent all their time taking care of us, that I doubt they had any fun whatsoever- but the bright side was that I knew Dumbledore didn't abuse them like most owners of house elves do.

Amber, Sarah, Gregory, and I stood up off our benches and followed the crowd out of the Great Hall. I noticed that Gregory still had his arm around me, and angrily, I saw Clara Verdingham tap her group of friends to get their attention, than point to us; honestly, this girl's future was definitely at the Daily Prophet.

The bustle of student soon dispersed: Hufflepuffs towards the basement near the kitchen, Slytherins towards the dungeons; the currently feuding houses were the only ones jumbled together as they headed towards the towers. I saw Rachel walking with Potter again, the marauders followed behind talking fast and quietly. Gregory continued to hold me from around my waist- I could certainly get used to this.

"So, Lily, you're going to watch me play tomorrow." He teased, I know I would be hoping for a Gryffindor victory, but that didn't stop me from wanting to give him a 'congratulatory' kiss at the end of the match…I guess a 'you tried your best' kiss would be reasonable. Okay, here I was having just met the boy and already wanting to snog this guy senseless- but in my defense, he was drop dead sexy.

"Yeah, lucky me." I said mock-sarcasm. He smirked and pulled me closer to him.

"Don't be _too_ disappointed when I catch that snitch tomorrow." he teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see about that, Smith." I challenged, he smiled than stopped walking. We were in front of the Ravenclaw Tower on the fifth floor.

"I'm going to go get some rest." he told me, moving his hand from around his waist.

"Yeah, you should, you'll need it." I said, with a teasing smile. He chuckled and winked then went into his common room, while Amber, Sarah and I continued on following the group of Gryffindors to our common room. Once inside Amber, Sarah, and I headed up to the sixth year's girl dormitory and the two rounded at me at once.

"Lillian Evans- you're going out with Gregory Smith." Amber said, smiling happily.

"We're not going out- we're just acquainted." I told her, rolling my eyes, but smiling nonetheless; Sarah smiled and shook her head.

"Yes, but you want to. I mean, hello, you guys were just flirting- and the expression you were making made it look like you wanted to snog him bloody senseless." Amber told me, I was suddenly worried that I had come on a bit too strong with him. But I knew I shouldn't worry about it right now, not when I couldn't do anything to fix it just now.

"Well let's go to sleep." Sarah said, helping me out from answer Amber, "The match is tomorrow morning and we all know we won't want to Miss That." she said eyeing me with a knowing smirk. I grinned and got into bed and feel asleep almost as soon as my head hit my pillow. I dreamt of nothing but a handsome Quidditch player, dancing at a ball, and finding out Sarah was dating Remus Lupin- than was awakened by extremely loud, annoying, girlish laughing which I knew wasn't Amber or Sarah so must be Bethany and Mitchell our other roommates.

"Amber- Lily- wake up, we over slept- we already missed breakfast- the competitions starts in an hour." I heard Sarah call, I groaned and shoved my pillow over my head- I wasn't much of a morning person.

"Lily wake up." I heard Amber say, yawning as she got up out of her bed. I groaned irritably again and shoved my head further in my pillow. I heard someone laughing and then suddenly, heard the curtains around my bed open.

"Lilly wake up- The match is in an hour and you need to get ready." I heard Sarah say, in her gentle- motherly voice. I heard Amber's laughing get louder and I knew she had gathered around my bed as well. I shut my eyes tighter, hoping to fall asleep again.

"Come on, Lily, or I'll drag you out." I heard Amber's voice boom, I groaned once again- now awake. I threw my pillow off the bed, and sat up, brushing my, now wavy, hair out of my face and yawned tiredly as Amber and Sarah came into view, Sarah (who I despised currently for being a morning person) was already dressed. She wore a red and gold Gryffindor jacket- that she had made us all herself, and jeans with her blonde, shoulder length hair in two low ponytails at her neck.

"I'm up- I'm up." I told them, getting out of bed and stretching.

"Cool- I think that was our fastest wakeup call yet." Amber said giving Sarah a high-five.

"Ha-ha." I imitated and went into my trunk and grabbed my comb and started combing out the many knots in my hair.

"It's probably just 'cause she wants to see Smith flying around on his broom all hot and sweaty." Amber said, laughing at herself. Sarah chuckled, then seemed to blank off, while I glared at Amber.

"It is not- I just wanna see Gryffindor kick Ravenclaws butt." I told her. I watch Bethany and Mitchell leave the dormitories giggling excitedly. As they opened the door I heard the loud pandemonium going on downstairs as the Gryffindors got ready to go down to the Quidditch pitch. I suddenly got the excited feeling that often came before seeing Quidditch. Yeah, it was just some spectator sport that men (and often woman too) took too seriously and hurt themselves horribly over. But it had a magical feeling as you watch the crowd cheer and the teams fly in on their brooms.

Amber and I quickly got ready, in casual and comfy outfits- the matches, especially the Finals- I've learned over the years- lasted way too long. I lastly put my one-of-a-kind Gryffindor jacket on over my plain white t-shirt, and left the washroom. Amber and I met Sarah back in our dormitory, all of us wearing Sarah's uniquely made Gryffindor jacket-which we wore to every Quidditch match since our fourth year. I cringed when I was reminded of the Quidditch Finals in our Fourth year.

*****

_ I was all pumped to see the last Quidditch game of the season- Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Amber, Sarah and I headed down to the Quidditch pitch with all the Gryffindors, often the other houses picked a side and sat there, and since nobody was very fond of the Slytherins, we had to pack three houses in our stands. But I didn't complain, all negative thoughts would go away once I saw the Gryffindors fly out from the keep under the stands. _

_ "Welcome Hogwarts students and staff to the final Quidditch game of the season- today's game is Slytherin-" Aaron Jordan paused to let the Slytherin side cheer loudly and the Gryffindor (and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff) side boo. "Vs. GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor side cheered so loudly that it blocked out the predictable boos and hisses from the Slytherins. "On Slytherins' side we have- McNair, Malfoy, Victors-captain, Madison, Lee, Hanes, and Troy!" the players flew out in the order as Aaron called them, the Slytherins cheered for their team. "And on the Gryffindor side- Matthews, Bell, Wood- captain, Thomas, Delmar, Black and Potter!" The Gryffindor side cheered for their team, along with a group of girls yelling, "I LOVE YOU JAMES!!!" and "ACCIO SIRIUS-ACCIO SIRIUS." in their sing-song voices. _

_ Madam Hootch stepped onto the field, the trunk with the Quaffle, bludgers, and snitch under her arm. The two teams hovered over her in a neat circle as she stepped onto the middle of the field. _

_ "I want a nice, clean game!" she called to them, the wind howling fiercely (I was glad Sarah made us these jackets). She dropped the trunk onto the perfect grass and the bludgers flew up, followed by the golden snitch which soon vanished from my view. Madam Hootch grabbed the Quaffle and threw it skillfully into the air, quickly the two teams flew at it as the game began. _

_ "Gryffindor Chaser, Potter, has the Quaffle. McNair hits the bludger towards Potter- Potter dodges- POINT TO GRYFFINDOR!" Aaron cheered, the Gryffindors applauded ("GO- JAMES!!!- I LOVE YOU!!) The game continued fast and blurry before my eyes- but then it happened when the score had just turned 250 to 400- Gryffindor. _

_ "James Potter scores! Wow- this man is on fire today, folks." A sudden uproar issued from the Gryffindor side. "Wood, blocks yet another attempt goal from Slytherin- WOAH, near miss at Thomas- Black needs to pay more attention to who he's aiming at." I looked around to see where Sirius was, and I saw that he was yelling at Potter. _

_ "Looks like beater, Sirius Black ("Sirius I love you-marry me!!!), is having an argument with James Potter." Aaron said, "Goal to-SLYTHERIN- 260 to 400-Gryffindor. Wait- what the bloody hell ("Watch your language, Jordan." commanded Professor McGonagall) is Potter doing?" the crowd looked around trying to find James Potter. I finally spotted him; he was heading towards the Gryffindor stands. _

_ "What is he doing?" Sarah asked me. James came to a stop, about thirty feet in the air, leveling with our stands. I saw him looking over the crowd, until we made eye contact and he smiled at me, I grimaced in returned. He zoomed over in front of my seat at the front row and leveled with me so that we were facing each other. _

_ "Um- it looks like Potter has stopped playing to chat with Lily Evans..." Aaron said over the microphone. I felt my face go hot, even in the cold weather. _

_ "Lily Evans- please go out with me!" James yelled over the howling wind. Was he serious? And honestly, why now? It was a pointless attempt for him to try to get me to go out with him. I mean, why would I say yes here and not anywhere else? He's been trying to get me to go out with him since second year, when will his attempts stop! _

_ "No Potter, for the last bloody time, I will not go out with you." I cried out, I heard the rumbling of thunder in the background and I knew there would be a storm on the way, and soon. _

_ "Well…why not?" Potter asked, as if he actually cared. _

_ "It seems like Potter is asking out Lily Evans of Gryffindor- I see why, she is quite pretty- hey, Lily, if you say no the offer still stands with me- oh, right SLYTHERIN POINT!" The Gryffindors who had been suddenly distracted by their teammate, hurried back into the game. _

_ "Prongs, honestly- why now?!" Sirius asked, hitting the bludger extremely hard with his club. He had a point, why now? Why when if Slytherin caught the snitch they would lose the entire game? _

_ "And why not?" James asked, dodging a bludger that I didn't even see come towards him. The Gryffindor side screamed as the bludger nearly missed Potter's head- I somewhat wished it had, maybe it would knock some common sense into him. _

_ "...Because I don't want to, obviously…" I told him, straight-forward. He smirked, and looked down and shook his head as if empty the fact that I said that out of his mind. _

_ "Come on, Evans, you know you want me- everyone else does." he said, winking at me. I heard the crackling of lightning in the background and soon the boom of thunder. _

_ "Go fall off a broomstick, Potter." I growled. He gave me a mock-disappointed look then smirked, flying back into the game. I crossed my arms, why must Potter ruin every waking moment of my life with his stupid 'infatuation' of me? I mean, I always thought- at least during Quidditch he was always in his 'zone' and paid attention to nothing but winning…now that was gone. _

_ "POTTER SCORED!" Aaron yelled, it began raining and girls in the crowds screamed (as well as some boys- "Ahh my hair!") The players kept on moving quickly, each team trying to quickly find the snitch, which was now harder as the rain was pounding down hard. "Slytherin keeper, Geoffrey Madison, blocks attempted point from- POTTER!" the crowd gasped as a bludger hit James' square in the chest. A horrible 'humph' sounded loud enough to be heard over the storm, as the air was knocked out of his lungs, he flew backwards through the air off his broomstick and, rather gracefully, fell towards the ground. _

*****

I had felt rather guilty for awhile after that event since Potter was in the hospital for about three days, but after that he went back to his normal, intolerable, cocky, pig-headed self, and all shame had left my head.

"Come on, let's head down to the common room and leave with the rest of the Gryffindors." Sarah recommended and we both agreed and headed down to the common room. All the Gryffindors were wearing tradition red and gold colors, their scarves, ties- whatever showed their Gryffindor Spirit. A few third years in the corner had a signed that flashed between "JAMES POTTER HAS STOLEN MY HEART" and "The SIRIUS BLACK FAN CLUB LOVE SIRIUS BLACK!" oh really? The Sirius Black fan club loves Sirius Black? I never would have guessed that. Amber, Sarah and I pushed through the crowd waiting for the rest to head down to the pitch. It was nearly time for the teachers to organize everyone into the right seats, so it couldn't be very long before we were allowed to leave.

"Sarah!" I heard someone call, we all looked for who was calling our friend and then we saw Remus waving his hands to catch Sarah's attention, "Lily, Amber, over here!" we pressed on through the crowd over to where Remus stood with Peter Pettigrew who was biting his nails nervously.

"Hey Remus- Hey Peter." Sarah said kindly, smiling at them both, looking at Remus. Amber and I greeted them as well and Amber went to go stand next to Peter.

"This should be an interesting match- the last finals Gryffindor was in with Ravenclaw, we lost- so I guess they'll have to redeem their name today." Remus explained. I nodded, I remembered that game- it was in my first year, however I still wasn't quite used to Quidditch so I didn't pay attention much, but I knew we lost even though our house had a party afterwards. "Peter, you really should do something with your hair." I heard Amber tell Peter, picking at Peter's odd colored hair.

"Alright, Gryffindors- I would like you all to neatly go to the Quidditch pitch at this time- do not push- do not run." I heard Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, call, but I could not see her through the cluster of people. I, followed by Amber, Peter, Sarah and Remus moved out of the common room and into the hall and made our way towards the Quidditch pitch. Remus was talking to Sarah and I didn't want to interrupt what little thing they going on at the moment, so I walked with Peter and Amber.

"I snuck some food from the kitchens this morning." Peter said, proudly, "If you guys want some during the match." Amber laughed as Peter handed her an acid pop.

"You know, I've always thought you were good company, Pete." Amber said, putting the acid pop into her mouth and wrapping her arm around Peter's wide shoulders, I smiled in spite of my conscious telling me to tell him that he should not be sneaking food from the kitchens, however- it was nearing the end of the year and I was excited about the Quidditch match, plus I was hungry from missing breakfast so I decided to let I pass and accept a handful of Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans.

Once at the Quidditch pitch the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs got on same side and the Ravenclaws and Slytherins on the others (Slytherins despised Gryffindors with a hateful passion) and as everyone was sitting comfortable, banners hanging in the air, Aaron Jordon (who was now a seventh year) came onto the megaphone, his voice heard through the whole playing field.

"Welcome Hogwart's students, staff, and guests- to the Final Quidditch Match of the Season, Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw!" both sides cheered, the third years holding up the flashing banner high, in the stands. "Let's meet our players- on the Gryffindor Team we have- Matthews- Seeker- and Gryffindor's Captain, Rogers-keeper, Bell- Chaser, Thomas- Chaser, Brookes- Beater, Black- Beater, and POTTER- CHASER!" This is where I supposed term 'save the best for last' came to Aaron's mind. The Gryffindors cheered, bouncing up and down on their seats like hungry gorillas, as the Gryffindor Quidditch team flew out into the stadium, the more skillful teammates doing tricks (Sirius Black jumped up onto his broom as if he was surfing it). "And on our Ravenclaw Team we have- Donald-Keeper- and Ravenclaw's Captain, Bones- Chaser, Lee- Chaser, Cullen- Beater, Newton- Chaser, Smith- Seeker, and Stewart Beater!" The Ravenclaws side howled with cheering, the Slytherins cheered loud enough to show everyone that they didn't care that Ravenclaw won just that Gryffindor lost. The Ravenclaws flew out, putting on their own little before-the-game show as well.

"Captains- shake hands." Madam Hootch commanded as she stepped out onto the middle of the field, with a trunk under her hands, George Matthews and Robert Donald shook hands than flew back over to their teammates who hung in a complete circle over Madam Hootch, she dropped the trunk and kicked it open, the psychotic bludgers, which were usually the cause of the most serious injuries when Quidditch was involved, flew out from the trunk along with the small, barely noticeable, golden snitch- which flew teasingly around the seekers then flew off from view.

"Play nice!" Madam Hootch said with a smirk then threw the Quaffle up.

"Lee's got hold of the Quaffle, who passes it to Newton- no, fakes it- passes it to Bones- RAVENCLAW SCORES!" The Ravenclaws cheered, along with the shouts of approval from the Slytherins. "Potter steals Quaffle from Newton- oh, nice dodge from that bludger Potter, Brookes aims towards Smith who, oh- brilliant avoid!- Potter passes to Bell, Bell passes to Thomas- Thomas passes it back to Potter- POTTER SCORES!" The game went on for hours, neither George Matthews nor Gregory Smith had succeeded in capturing the snitch, although George had nearly caught it at one point, but was forced to dodge a bludger, hit towards him by Kathy Stewart, and he had to risk letting it slip through his finger or get hit in the head by a bludger.

"Point to Ravenclaw!" Aaron continued to commentate as Newton scored. "Score, 340 to 500- Gryffindor- WAIT, IT LOOKS LIKE MATTHEWS CAUGHT SIGHT OF THE SNITCH!" the crowd stood up from their seats all trying to find George Matthews. "Over there!" Someone from the first row shouted. Matthews was speeding down towards the ground, Gregory right on his tail, as soon as he caught notice too of the golden blur racing towards the plush grass. "Rogers blocks Newton's attempt at scoring- Smith and Matthews are now head to head." I saw Gregory shove George just as his hand was about to wrap around the snitch, causing Matthews to stumble sideways and Gregory a chance to wrap around the golden snitch. "RAVENCLAW SEEKER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH..." Aaron shouted into the microphone, the Ravenclaws were about to cheer when, Aaron said, "Ravenclaw caught the snitch- but Gryffindor wins by ten points!" The Gryffindors cheered jumping up and down as the Quidditch team zoomed down hugging each other and cheering. The third years threw their flashing banner up in the air and it floated gracefully down towards the winning team, where Potter and Sirius caught it causing one of the girls to faint. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors charged from their stands to go congratulate their team.

Remus was explaining to Peter how they won, because Peter thought that whoever caught the snitch won. But as soon as we got onto the pitch we were greeted by Sirius being hoisted up by a couple of teammates, while Potter was busy getting congratulated, nonverbally, by Rachel Vinson. I saw the Ravenclaws heading back to the dressing room, and the Slytherins sulking off someone where- leaving the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors alone on the pitch. Professor McGonagall came into view holding the Quidditch Trophy in her hands, holding it up proudly as the Quidditch team went over to her, cheering and posing for a picture Aras Montgomery took.

"Party in the common room!" I heard someone yell and the crowd detached from one another, the Hufflepuffs heading back to their common room, and the Gryffindors , still shouting happily, to the seventh-floor tower.

"Hey, Lily, over here." I turned around, and saw Gregory coming out of the dressing room, looking disappointed, yet determined.

"I'll meet you in the common room." I told Amber and Sarah as they eyed me grinning. I walked away from the pack of loud Gryffindors to the opening of the dressing rooms to the handsome Ravenclaw stood.

"Hi, Gregory." I said, with a sad smile. He smirked.

"Its fine, Lily- it's not your fault- we'll get over it- just means we gotta try better next year." he said optimistically. I grinned,

"Well, you told me you'd catch the snitch." I reminded him, trying to cheer him up. "You did that." Gregory chuckled.

"Impressed?" he asked, winking. I grinned, feeling a blush creep up on my cheeks.

"Perhaps." I told him. He smiled satisfactorily.

"I'm going to ask you this now, before I lose my nerve." he said, standing up straight, a sudden look of determination on his face. "Will you go to the end of the year ball with me?" he asked, quickly. I was about to shout a very quick "yes"-honestly, it took me so much willpower for me to not completely start jumping up and down.

"Of course, that'll be nice." I said smiling, trying not to look _too_ excited. He grinned and took a breath of relief.

"Great-Awesome-Brilliant- Terrific- Wow." he said, nervously, running his hand through his hair- the sudden image of Potter with his stupid hand running through his stupid jet-black hair, filled my mind- but suddenly vanished when Gregory spoke again, "Well, at least one good thing came from today for me." he said, walking towards me and wrapping his arm around my waist, giving me a kiss on the cheek, I felt my face burn embarrassingly.

Remus looked down, regretting what he saw- he would now have to tell James. James wasn't quite over Lily; he had told him this in secrecy. He hadn't told Sirius either, he was afraid that Sirius would tell him what he usually did "Get over her, Prongs- I just had a quickie in an empty classroom, and I'm perfectly happy- you should try it, I know it'll cheer you up." and Peter…well Peter was Peter. But he thought it was best to tell James now, before he did something stupid again- such as ask her out to the ball, and mess up everything. Besides, it would be better for him to warn James now before he saw Smith and Lily together- especially together happily.

**A/N: That is the end of chapter four, hope you enjoyed it. Please comment below about your thoughts on this chapter or the story as a whole, whichever one you prefer. Thanks for readingJ. (Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I was bound to make and overlooked when editing) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Hogsmead Village

Gregory had walked me to the portrait of the fat lady, then went off to the Ravenclaw common room to go to the 'well-at least- we-made-it-to-the-finals' party. "Victory." I told the fat lady, she smiled and opened the portrait, leading into the Gryffindor Common room. The room was filled with recaps of this morning's event and red and gold banners with each team members name flashing brightly around the room. The music was erupting loudly from a Wizarding radio in the corner of the room, which had obviously been amplified by magic since I never knew those things could be so loud. People were dancing around, snogging in isolated corners, drinking firewhisky- wait, we're not allowed to have firewhisky…

"Lily!" Amber shouted over the music, hurrying over to me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me from the two seventh years, who were obviously playing a drinking game with the inappropriate beverage. "Remus was looking to tell you that Professor McGonagall told all the prefects to meet her and the rest of the heads and prefects in the great hall at 2:00!" Amber said loudly as the music and laughter boomed on.

"Okay!" I shouted back, "Hey- where's Sarah, I need to tell you two something!" I shouted, filled with excited again about Gregory asking me to the end of the year ball. Amber raised her eyebrow.

"What do you want two of?" Amber shouted, "Oh, you want a drink!" she said, motioning over to the table where the firewhisky and probably other illegal food and drinks were.

"NO- WHERE IS SARAH- I NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING!" I shouted louder, someone bumped into me looking dizzy and singing about a flying chimp he saw while he was riding on his broom.

"Oh- She's With Remus!" Amber yelled, and grabbed my arm again, and pulled me through the crowd of people. Remus and Sarah sat on the couch, both of them holding empty glasses, of what I expected had been firewhisky, in their hands and laughing at- what it was pretty obvious to tell- nothing.

"Remus- Remus- Haha- Remus- you have- you have a funny- Haha- you have a funny name." Sarah, intoxicated, said (…wow, never thought I'd say that), laughing loudly. Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began rocking them from side to side.

"Sarah- hehe- Sarah- you're so cute." he sang off key. "I just wanna- Haha… I don't feel well…" he stopped rocking the two of them and Sarah continued laughing then fell sideways, across Remus' lap. Then I heard snoring coming from each of them, and finally I closed my dropped jaw and turned to Amber.

"Um, well then, I guess I'll have to cover for _him_ at the meeting." I said rather shocked that the two most in-control people I have ever met in my life were now passed out from being drunk. Amber laughed, but not looking unstable as my other best friend, so I dragged her upstairs to the sixth year's girls dormitory.

It was much quieter in the room, I was glad.

"What's wrong- hey, what happened with you and Gregory when you left?" Amber asked hurriedly.

"If you just be quite then I'll tell you." I said smiling; she grinned from ear to ear then covered her mouth with her hand.

"Okay well, he was kinda sad about the game, of course- but then he told me that he wanted to ask me something before he lost his nerve- then he asked me to the end of the year ball!" I shrieked…now, don't get me mixed up, I'm not usually one to jump up and down shrieking like a little school girl who just got asked out for the first time in what seemed like years, but…well, whatever sue me I began jumping up and down like a little school girl who just go asked out for the first time in years, but in my defense Amber joined in (of course she had been drinking a bit).

"Oh my gosh, Lily- you have a boyfriend!" Amber yelped, looking dizzy so I stopped jumping.

"Well, I mean- he just asked me on a date." I said, my voice a tad less excited.

"So? You guys are still going out!" Amber said, not losing a bit of enthusiasm.

"I don't have a dress, I need to go to Hogsmead- god, why is my hair so frizzy?" I ran my hand through my complete mess of hair.

"Calm down Lily!" Amber told me, "You're going to the meeting with all the prefects because of the ball, right?" she asked, I nodded. "So then just tell them we should have a hogsmead trip before the ball for everyone to get dresses and stuff." I nodded and looked over at the clock in the corner; it read a quarter to two.

"I should start heading down now." I told her, she nodded.

"Want me to walk down with you?" Amber asked, as we headed back down to the common room which was still as loud as ever.

"No, it's fine, enjoy the party." I told her, "And if Remus wakes up tell him not to worry- I'll cover for him." I squeezed through the crowd of hyper students and out of the portrait hole.

"Too loud for you too?" The fat lady asked, rubbing her temple.

"No- Prefects meeting in the Great Hall."I told her, "I decided just to head there now- I hope they remember that we're supposed to go down…" just then April Siders and Rupert Simpsons, the two new fifth years prefects, walked out of the common room- gladly, looking completely sober.

"Hey Lily, going down to the great hall?"April asked, smiling. Okay, good we were set- Remus, well we all know what happened to Remus, and the two heads were Frank and Alice and they were probably already down there.

"Yeah, let's go." I told them, and the three of us made our way down to the Great Hall. The halls were silent, much different than inside the common room. On our way to the Great Hall I was thinking of ideas for the ball. They had an ice crystal themed ball last year for the seventh years. But I didn't want to copy last year's theme, so at the moment I had nothing. The doors to the Great Hall were wide open revealing a nearly empty grand area. Only the staff table stood at the elevated section in the far end of the room, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout, and Professor Flitwick sat in their usual seats. A row of twenty-four seats, standing side by side, were facing the staff table. The Slytherin prefects and Hufflepuff prefects were already seated talking quietly to their housemates, as well as Alice Henderson and Frank Longbottom. April, Rupert and I took our seats next to Alice and Frank, and a few minutes later the six Ravenclaw perfects came in and took their seats beside us. Dumbledore stood up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Professor." I entered in quickly towards Professor McGonagall when every seat was filled but one, "Remus doesn't feel very well, so I'll just discuss with him later what we've discussed here." I told her, she seemed to eye me curiously for a second but then nodded in agreement. I mean, I didn't lie- I just left out the part about him being passed out on the couch, besides Remus often got ill and it wasn't anything new to saying he was now.

"Alright, now that everyone is here who can be, we will start our discussion about the upcoming ball. Now, don't hold back, no idea is a stupid idea." Dumbledore said, after he stood up to address the twenty-three students. Gretchen Allen, a (in my opinion) very spunky, hyper, but very kind Hufflepuff; raised her hand eagerly. "There we are, yes, Miss. Allen." Dumbledore said smiling waving towards Gretchen, she smiled and stood up, I saw Slytherin on the far side snort.

"Well, I remember my mother talking about one time at her high school- she is a muggle of course- she told me that for her prom they wore mask so that nobody could see who anyone was." Gretchen said, grinning happily.

"An excellent idea, Miss. Allen, it is quite a classic idea- and never ceases to get old, in my opinion." Dumbledore said, "I feel that our students pay too much attention to whose house they are in and their blood status. Giving everyone a mask will give everyone a chance to mingle amongst people they might not usually think of associating with." I saw that he gave a quick glance at the Slytherins, because they immediately crossed their arms and had a face of disgust. "But let's not all jump onto one idea, anyone else have any suggestion?" Vince Walker, a seventh year from Hufflepuff (who had a reputation for being rather vulgar), raised his hand and Dumbledore acknowledge him.

"Well, how about a beach party, huh?" he seemed, "Ya know, sand, umbrellas, chicks in bikinis dancing around?" he nodded his head with a rather hilarious looking smirk on his lips.

"Sit down, Vince." Professor Sprout told him, he chuckled and sat down.

"The Headmaster said no idea is a stupid idea." he told him.

"Obviously he doesn't know Vince very well." Alice whispered to me, I chuckled then turned back to the Professors.

"Well, as no one else is coming clean about what brilliant ideas are going on in your head- a masquerade ball sounds rather pleasant?" he looked at the staff and students as if asking their opinion.

"I think it's a great idea, Gretchen." I told them, "Perhaps instead of the students buying their own masks, Professor McGonagall can stand at the door and as people come in give each student their own different mask so you won't know what mask your friend is wearing and give everyone more of an opportunity to mix amongst each other rather than hanging around there friends the entire time and make more friendships outside of their own house." I suggest, Dumbledore turned to me and smiled brightly.

"Very good idea, Miss. Evans." Dumbledore said, "And therefore students will be recommended not to bring dates." he told Professor Flitwick who was writing it all down rapidly with a feathered quill. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. No dates? Wait, no fair, I wanted to go to the ball with Gregory…recommended doesn't mean forbidden right? Should I tell Dumbledore that allowing no dates was a horrible idea since I got asked out to the ball by a very handsome and smart Ravenclaw this morning?!

"I think that's a great idea." A Ravenclaw said, I wanted to hex her, "It would take the pressure off of everyone and we can worry about more important stuff- especially the prefects- who will probably have their hands full with decorating and preparing for the ball this week." I heard everyone agree, even the heads of the houses- so…I knew I'd already lost. I groaned and leaned back in my chair.

"Well, this has been a very productive meeting, if I do say so myself." Dumbledore said, grinning, "You all are excused, we will work out the further details tomorrow morning and I want you all here promptly the morning on the day of the dance to prepare the Great Hall. Now Lunch is about to begin so I think that the house elves want us out." after that everyone got up from their chairs and they immediately vanish; I walked out of the Great hall, rather disappointed since I was the one who suggest the idea and now Gregory was probably going to think I didn't really want to go with him so I made it so that no one was allowed to have a date.

I trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, not realizing that I was heading in the opposite direction of the crowd of people who were most likely heading down to lunch. I looked through the crowd, trying to find either Sarah or Amber, though I was pretty sure Sarah was still passed out on Remus' lap. "Victory." I told the fat lady whose friend Violet was with her, "How's your headache?" I asked her, she put down a bottle of wine she had in her hand and smiled kindly at me.

"Quite better, they lowered down about a half hour ago." she told me and opened the portrait. I climbed into the common room. As I expected Sarah was asleep on Remus' lap still, what I didn't expect however, was for Remus to be awake.

"Remus?" I said, the Gryffindor common room was nearly empty except for a boy pass out on top of a table.

"Hey Lily- thanks for covering for me at the prefects meeting, Amber told me." Remus said, massaging his head.

"No problem." I told him, sitting on the armrest of the chair beside the couch. I smiled and looked at Remus looking down at Sarah who was snoring softly. "Gonna head down to lunch?" I asked, eyeing him and trying to suppress a grin.

"I- I'm not very hungry, Peter pretty much filled me up with sweets at the match." Remus told me. "And I got kinda a headache." he said, with a nervous chuckle.

"I can whip you up a hangover cure I came across in a potions book I found in the library." I told him. Remus chuckled softly.

"Why do you have that?" he asked, I looked down at Sarah and shook my head.

"Sarah's a cheap drunk, sadly." I told him, shaking my head with a small chuckle. "You know where Amber is?" I asked.

"She went down to lunch with Peter." he told me, suddenly my stomach growled on cue.

"I'll go batch you up the potion real quick, then go down lunch." I told him, and without waiting for a reply I hurried upstairs, pulling out my portable cauldron and burner and placed it on top of my nightstand, then opened my traveling case of basic potion ingredients and quickly made the potion, I had pretty much learned by heart by now…poor Sarah. After about seven minutes the potion was finished and I put it into a vial and heading back down to the common room where Remus sat, quite still, Sarah still asleep, her head resting on his lap.

"Here you go." I said, in a hushed tone. I handed him the vial and he chucked it down in ones, swallowed, and then stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Oh…sorry, I should have warned you it that it tastes like crap…" gladly, he laughed although he gave a disgusted cringe.

"I kinda deserve it- I shouldn't have been drinking, I'm a perfect." Remus said, and began running his hands through Sarah's hair absentmindedly.

"Don't get your mind all caught up on that- we have a ball to plan." I said, trying to lighten up his mood. He grinned, and continued to rub his hand softly through Sarah's hair.

"It's a masquerade ball- how original." I joked, "But I kinda messed up and made it so that no one was allowed to dates so that the Slytherins have to pretend we're all equal." he laughed quietly and snorted.

"Yeah, like that'll happen- they seem to be able to smell anyone who's not a pureblood." Remus told me, and leaned back on the couch, "But thanks again for covering for me, It means a lot." he said in a softer tone.

"What kind of friend am I if I don't cover for you when you passed out on the couch?" I joked.

"Thanks." he said, simply, with a very warm smile.

"I'll bring you something down from the great hall after I'm done eating." I told him and got off the chair about to leave, "You know, even though we're not supposed to bring a date, that doesn't mean _you_ can't – I mean, since when have the marauders done what they're told?" I teased, eyeing Remus with Sarah, "What kind of marauder are you, Mr. Prefect." I winked at him smirking, he blushed, and I left the common room.

*****

I was heading down to the Great Hall, when I felt a pair of warm, strong arms wrap around me from behind. My first instinct was pull out my wand and stun him, but they felt much too comfortable to be anything bad.

"Hello, Lily." I heard Gregory whisper; I smiled, and turned around.

"Hello." I said, smile, though my insides felt guilty.

"Going to lunch?" he asked, grabbing my hand, I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my waist and we made our way down to the great hall. How would I break it to him that we would be able to actually go to the ball together? Well…he'd find out soon enough.

We enter the nearly packed Great Hall and Gregory led up to where Amber was sitting next to Peter and Sirius, where was Potter? I scanned the table and found Potter sitting a few seats away with Rachel Vinson, an odd jolt went through my stomach and Gregory and I sat down with Amber.

"Hey, Peter…Sirius." I greeted, picking up a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich that appeared magically before me. I dug into my sandwich a bit wildly (all I had was Peter's sweets today) while I tried not to pay attention to the awkward silence between Gregory and Sirius. Amber chatted quietly with Peter who seemed to be very red in the face.

"Why isn't Potter sitting with you guys?" I asked, suddenly curious. Peter snorted, and Sirius looked over at Potter and Rachel Vinson, who was practically on top of him- my stomach gave another odd jolt so I figure I had ate too quickly, and put down the remainder of my sandwich.

"To be honest none of us like that chick very much. I mean, come on, it's been nearly two weeks, when is he going to move on?" Sirius complained.

"Oh right, he's going out with Rachel." Gregory said, then laughed, "Poor guy." I looked at him confused.

"Why, you know her?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we used to go out." he said, unenthusiastic. I suddenly felt self conscious as I looked back over to her. She was quite pretty…with her long blond hair, and tan skin, and big boobs and stupid bloody indecency to not even get a room when she's making out with Potter! Gregory gave me a reassuring smile and pulled me closer to him.

"What happened- why'd you two break up?" Amber asked. Probably because she was a stupid, ruddy, brain-dead girl who only cared about sex…wow she's Potter's perfect match after all.

"Well, actually she broke up to me…said things were getting too serious so she cut it off." Gregory told us, but he didn't sound sad about it, he seemed pretty relieved. Just then Dumbledore stood up from his throne-like chair, the crowd of students went immediately hushed.

"Good afternoon students, I hope you all are enjoying this delicious lunch. Now, I have some news concerning the end of the year ball coming up. Tomorrow morning all students, fifth years and above, will be allowed to make a special Hogsmead trip to buy products you may need- clothing and such, I too need a new pair of dress robes." Dumbledore said, with his usual bubbly personality. "Prefects will meet Wednesday morning to help set up for the ball, and then will be excused to get ready themselves." I knew the part I was dreading was coming up…and I was right, "Students will be advised to not bring dates." there was murmuring throughout the students, and I felt my cheeks get hot; Gregory looked at me, and gave me sad smile and squeezed me closer to him. I noticed Dumbledore didn't say the theme of the or the fact that everyone'll be wearing masks, so I decided to just keep it quiet about that part of the ball. "Let's keep adolescent pressure off you children for now, alright- besides I think you all might find it a bit hard to find your dates in the end, anyway." he ended and sat back down, causing the room to continue the same uproar it had before Dumbledore's speech, however now it was filled with issues concerning the ball.

"Well that sucks that we're not allowed to bring dates- Brittany, Kerah, Melody, and Victoria are going to be very disappointed." Sirius said, with sincere sadness…however odd that may sound. Amber looked relieved, as did Peter. Gregory turned to me and smiled,

"Well, do you have a date to hogsmead tomorrow?" he asked, grinning. Sirius looked at me oddly, as if he wanted to hex me but was fighting it.

"Sure." I said, quietly, and he grinned wider than dug back into his food. Lunch continued with hardly any conversation, If Sarah and Remus had been here there probably would have been attempts at an awkward conversation- however, and somewhat happily, they weren't. I got a plate and filled it with some food I was pretty sure Remus and Sarah liked to eat and when it was time to head back to the common rooms. Gregory was pulled away by Professor Flitwick to discuss something, so Amber and I made our way up alone.

"I'm so glad we don't have to bring a date- I hate trying to ask people out." Amber said relief in her voice.

"I'm not- Gregory asked me …" I complained.

"Well…you two are going to hogsmead together so…that's a date." Amber compromised, "Plus, you two can just meet up at the ball and go snog." Amber said grinning, I rolled my eyes, but secretly wished for that.

"No- I probably won't even know who he is- it's going to be a masquerade ball." I told her.

"What?" Amber said shocked, "People are going to be in mask? How will I find you and Sarah- I'm going to be alone!" she ranted loudly (A group of Slytherins looked at us like we had a disgusting boils popping from our bodies).

"Amber calm down-people are starring- and don't tell anyone but Sarah, I don't think Dumbledore wants us to know. It's all about pulling all the houses closer together and if everyone knew we'd be wearing masks than students would just tell their friends what they're wearing and meet up." I explained as we headed up the staircase. "I think Professor Dumbledore wants the Slytherins to be friends with the rest of the houses- and not pay so much attention to blood type."

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Amber said making a disgusted face back at the Slytherins. "Victory." she told the fat lady once we got to her portrait. We walked in to see most of Gryffindors sitting around doing different things, on the couch were Remus and Sarah- who was now, gladly, awake, and Amber and I walked over to them.

"Hey, Sarah- how're you doing?" I asked, handing Remus the plate of food, him taking it graciously and sharing with Sarah.

"I'm fine." Sarah said, blushing taking a chip from the plate and eating it. "But if you could make that potion you made me on Christmas, I'd love you forever." she groaned. I smiled at her as the two ate off the plate.

"I think I have some left over from when I made Remus some- I'll go check." I told her and hurried upstairs. I didn't have to make another batch of the hangover potion because I still had a vile, left from after I made Remus his, in my portable cauldron. I scooped up a vial of a greenish, brown liquid and headed back downstairs. Remus was surrounded by Sirius, Peter, and…Potter who was sitting next Remus and Sarah leaning back on the couch. I took a deep breath and walked over to them, handing Sarah the potion.

"Here you go Sarah." I said, giving it to her. She smiled weakly and held her breath then swallowed it in one gulp. She made a look of disgust than smiled at me.

"Thanks Lily." she said, standing up off the couch, stumbling slightly. "I think I'm going to go rest- Wake me up for dinner." she told Amber and me as she walked up to the girl's dormitory.

"So- anything important happen at lunch?" Remus asked, standing up and stretching, then sitting back down next to Potter, who seemed to be staring into space.

"Just about the ball- Dumbledore said for the prefects to meet in the Great Hall Wednesday to set up." I told him, "And the whole don't-bring-a-date thing is still on." I said rather depressed.

"Why were you going with Smith or something?" Sirius asked, looking horrified at the idea.

"Well…he asked me and I said yes- but now we're just going to Hogsmead together." I said, feeling a bit awkward.

"So Sirius, up for a game of wizard's chess?" Remus asked loudly.

"Aren't I always?" Sirius said, with sudden excitement and determination on his face. Sirius ran to go get the chess board and his pieces, while Remus did the same, and soon the two boys were sitting on the floor across from each other with the chessboards between them.

"So Peter- care to join Sarah and me on our trip to Hogsmead?" Amber asked casually. "Lily's going with Gregory, Potter's going with Vinson- no doubt Black will be able to get an innocent squeeze to join him-" she gave Sirius a disgusted face which he answered with a satisfied smirk. "You too Remus?" she asked, Remus continued to focus on the game, but I could have sworn his cheeks turned pink.

"That will be nice."Remus said, "You there move." he said pointing to his knight.

"Then he's rook will get me, damnit boy-pay attention." his knight said in a very pompous tone.

"Fine- fine- move there, sorry." Remus said, his voice agitated. I grinned and turned to Potter was looked practically sick. I felt like I should say something to him, but I didn't know what to say. _'Hey Potter how are you- hey, sorry about when I told you to go to hell.' _I turned to watch Remus' knight destroy one of Sirius' pawns.

*****

I entered the common room after dinner. Gregory had once again sat with Amber, Sarah, me and now Remus, Peter, and Sirius since the three marauders still didn't want to be around Rachel Vinson. I didn't know her personally, of course, but from what I heard she had been through half the population of fifth, sixth, and seventh year boys at Hogwarts. Now, I wasn't often one to judge people, especially if I don't know them- but Rachel Vinson, she was probably the exact definition of someone I would never in a million years befriend.

"I'm going to bed- you coming?" Amber asked as we walked into the dormitory.

"Yeah, we gotta wake up early to get ready for Hogsmead." I said, following her. I have a very obvious nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Tomorrow would be my first date in years and even though I was excited- I was worried beyond belief. What if I fell or something? I wasn't the most coordinated person in the world, what if I spilled butterbeer all over Gregory? Or what if-

"Hey Lily- Are you coming down to Hogsmead with us or Gregory?" Sarah asked, getting into her bed. I went into mine, as did Amber- Bethany and Mitchell were still down in the common room, therefore we were alone. I hadn't heard much gossip yet about Gregory and I- and I was somewhat glad about it. I didn't want my love life spread around Hogwarts like some vicious airborne dieses. But still, I was a bit confused, to be perfectly honest, why Clara Verdingham didn't have a front page story on 'Potter's Girl Dating Potter's Girlfriend's Ex-Boyfriend'…I dunno, it seemed like something that would excite her and all who followed behind her like some lost puppies. But now my mind was only on tomorrow- at Hogsmead.

*****

I woke up bright and early the next morning (yes how surprising) to get ready for my date. After an unbelievable amount of undressing and redressing, I finally settled on a green v-neck dress, with white leggings and black ballet flats and my hair down- long, red, and wavy. I hadn't brought many muggle clothes to Hogwarts with me, since everyone wore the usual uniform, but I thought I what I put together was better than what I expected.

Amber, Sarah, and I walked out of our room at about twelve o'clock. We would be taking the carriages to Hogsmead at twelve thirty, so we decided to head down there now. We walked down to the common room, and I spotted Remus, Sirius, and Peter dressed and by the portrait hole- Potter, again and gladly, wasn't there.

"Hey Remus- Sirius- Peter." Sarah greeted happily, smiling at Remus who grinned back, blushing slightly…oh my- Sarah loves a marauder…we lost her. The six of us walked down to the Entrance where caretaker Pringle was sticking students in every which direction he could with a secrecy sensors.

"You-Know-Who is really getting on my nerves." Amber said crossing her arms as we got in line.

"It's for our safety." Sarah replied, though she looked a bit annoyed too.

"It's kind of pointless to be checking if we're bringing dark objects out?" Sirius said, "I mean, how could we have brought it in, in the first place?" Peter agreed with him (though that wasn't saying much since he often always- no that was incorrect- he _always_ agreed with either Sirius or James).

"Hey Lily- Up here!" I saw Gregory, looking completely…well, just plain sexy…in a pair of khaki short and tight blue t-shirt that showed off every curve of his muscles and his arms were just big and tight and his chest was-

"Lily, you're drooling." Amber whispered grinning, than Sarah and Amber dragged me willingly over to him (Remus, Peter and Sirius following behind us) and his two other Ravenclaw friends Charles and DJ.

"Hey Gregory." I greeted smiling, he wrapped his arms around d me in a hug- wow, and he's warm…okay, I should get off him before I get carried away. I reluctantly pulled away from Gregory, blushing slightly; he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"How're you Lily?" he asked, turning me to face him- whoa, he's too close, oh but his lips are so…

"I'm fine." I said, weakly.

"You come now." Pringles ordered and I walked over. He scanned me about four times all over then pushed me, rather roughly, through the front door.

"Hey- watch it!" Gregory ordered Pringles then spread his arm, and was scanned probably about eight times. Once we were both outside the door he wrapped his arm around me once again. I smiled to myself and leaned into him. "Let us find a carriage- do you think your friends will mind if we take one alone?" he asked, grinning mischievously. I giggled- oh god, I giggled.

"I think they'll be fine." I smiled, looking back and seeing Amber look as if she was about to smack the caretaker across the head. One of the magical carriages pulled up to where we stood. Gregory, charmingly, opened the door for me and I climbed in and sat down in the dim carriage. Gregory climbed in after me and closed the door, sitting beside me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. The carriage began pulling towards our destination: Hogsmead Village, with no assistance that I could see.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me, Lily." he said in his soft voice, "I can't believe Dumbledore made it so we can't bring dates." he pulled me closer to him, "Would it be so horrible for me to kiss you right now?" he asked, facing me I saw him staring, quite determinedly, at my lips. My breath caught and I could hardly think.

"I don't think that would be horrible at all." I said softly. I saw the corner of his mouth rise as he leaned into me and kissed me full on the lips. It was exhilarating and passionate, and sweet all at the same time. He lifted me up onto his lap without breaking the kiss- damn, he was good. The carriage suddenly stopped and we broke apart. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, while I was straddling over his lap. I jumped off him as the carriage opened abruptly. I felt my cheeks burning fiercely; Gregory was smirking satisfactory and stood up off the bench.

McGonagall stood with a stern look on her face, clipboard in hand and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Today, students- have a nice afternoon." she said, and Gregory helped me out of the carriage, just as another one came up, most likely carrying Sarah, Amber, Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Gregory asked, still smiling happily and wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned against him, also unable to stop smiling. Gregory led us up to the beautiful village of Hogsmead. Shops, restaurants, and inns scattered around close by, but far away- barely visible from where Gregory and I were- stood the shrieking shack, the most haunted building in Britain. Now, I didn't often pay attention to superstitions, nor did I often believe them; but I must admit that there was something really freaky about the shrieking shack.

"I need a new dress robe- mind shopping with me?" I asked, still smiling.

"Of course not- shall we." he said, opening the door to Gladrags Wizardwear. I looked around for the elegant dress robes they usually had on display. But there were mostly cloaks and school robes now, in about every color, shape, and texture you could imagine. A bubbly young girl, around twenty or twenty five walked over to us smiling brightly- obviously fixed and determined on me leaving her store with the most expensive and glamorous robes- she reminded me of a cars salesman.

"Why hello there- my, you two are a darlin' couple." she said, in a somewhat down country accent, I thought was fake at first. "Hogwarts students- I presume, of course?" she asked and I nodded, "Follow me- I keep all the dress gowns in the back for safe keepin', not many people come around here for dress robes much anymore, though- not much to celebrate, I'm sure you know." Gregory and I followed her into the large backroom, where there was an assortment of gorgeous gowns shining in the dim light. "Now- ball gowns are mainly over in this section-" she pointed towards the middle racks, "But if you find a dress you may like we can always change it a bit." she left us to look around and I immediately went towards the dresses she had pointed out.

"So- what type of gown are you looking for?" Gregory asked, watching me as I looked through the dresses. I found a light lavender one that was quite pretty, but I decided against it since it would probably clash horribly with my hair. It was about ten minutes after I looked through most of the dresses that I heard footsteps hurrying towards me; I pulled my head out of the racks of gowns and saw Sarah and Amber walking over towards me, grinning. Remus, Sirius (who looked revolted to be in the situation) and Peter (who was watching Amber quite intensely) followed behind them, and then waited with Gregory who was smiling at me.

"Have you found a dress yet?" Sarah asked, now looking through the dresses as well.

"No- but I'm glad you guys are here to help me, what took you so long?" I joked and continued to look through the wide selection of witch ball gowns.

"We stopped at the three broomsticks for a quick drink." Amber said, "But I doubt you missed us." she whispered and looked over at Gregory who was talking to Remus. I smiled, blushing slightly.

"He kissed me." I whispered to Sarah and Amber, they gasped on cue.

"What?" Sarah said quietly though excitedly, "When?"

"In the carriage." I told her, "We can talk about it later." I concluded, grinning and looking over at Gregory.

"Hey- Sarah- this dress would look brilliant on you." I said, holding up a gorgeous strapless ball gown of light gold, with beaded corset and a flowing skirt.

"I dunno…"Sarah said, but I pushed it into her hands.

"Sarah, honestly, that dress screams 'you'" I told her.

"Well I hope not, because that will be extremely embarrassing to be in a screaming dress." my too literal friend said completely serious, eyeing the dress in her hands.

"Go try it on." I told her, laughing. She smiled and walked out of the backroom where the saleslady immediately guided her to the dressing rooms.

"How about this?" Amber asked, "For you- you look good in green." she pulled out an olive green, beaded strapless ball gown and held it up for me to see. The back had been laced up and it was quite beautiful. I took the dress from her, wondering how I had overlooked this one.

"This is quite pretty." I told her, I saw Gregory walk over from the rest of the boys.

"Wow, Lily, are you getting that one?" Gregory asked. Why? Was it ugly? I looked at it again- there was no way it could be ugly. "You'd looked fantastic in that." he said looking at the dress, "But that's not saying much since you look fantastic in everything." he winked, and I smiled.

"Well, I'll go try it on then." I told him, blushing slightly. Amber sniggered and continued to look through the dress; a second later she pulled out a light gold and ivory dress with a corsage on the hip that help gather the skirt at the hip and reveal layers of tulle underskirt. I looked at it momentarily and knew that that dress would look absolutely perfect on her- it was very magical.

"We're on a roll today, aren't we?" I told her grinning and clutching my dress, "Let's go try these on." Amber and I rushed from the backroom, and the sales lady walked us to another backroom, that was much smaller, where there were about eight curtain-closed areas. I walked into one and Amber walked into the one beside mine. A mirror hung on the wall facing the curtain and I closed the curtain that didn't flow, but hung straight and secure.

I quickly changed out of my v-neck dress and leggings and slipped on the olive green gown. It was a tad loose in some areas, but I'm pretty sure a quick wave of a wand could fix it up. I looked in the mirror, turning to see my reflection in every direction.

"You should get that, deary." an old woman's voice spoke from the mirror, "You look like an absolute knockout." I smiled, and then walked out of the dressing room.

"Need any help?" the sales lady asked.

"I'll take it."

*****

After much adjusting and primping and changing back into our normal clothes, Sarah, Amber and I finally had our dress robes for the end of the year ball. Gregory, Remus, Peter and Sirius had found their dress robes quite quickly and about an hour and a half after we came, we walked out of Gladrags Wizardwear.

"Let's go to Honeydukes!" Peter cried, once we came in view of the shop. Amber smiled and Peter dragged her with him.

"Here, let me hold that for you." Gregory said, taking my Gladrags' bag from me. He wrapped his free arm around me and led us into Honeydukes where we were hit with an aroma of the thousands of different wizard teats from Bertie Bots every flavor beans to acid pops to sugar quills. I saw Peter running excitedly through the store, grabbing jelly slugs and putting it into a bag.

"You can have anything you want, my sweet, my treat." Gregory said softly, into my ear, kissing my cheek softly. We walked around the shop; Gregory gave me a plastic bag to fill with sweets for us and insisted that he'd buy the bag full of Peppermint Toad Creams, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Exploding Bonbons, Fizzing Whizbees, Chocolate Frogs, Shock-o-Choc, and Chocoballs. Gregory paid Ambrosius Flume at the counter and we walked out into the bright, sunny day.

"Want to go to Madam Puddifoot's?" Gregory asked as we walked down the busy street. I nodded and he led us to a small shop, opening the door for me. A bell above the door announced our arrival and I looked around the small, cramped shop. I had never been in this shop; it was usually for people on dates- I could now see why. Everything looked pink and frilly, around were people kissing and holding hands- one couple looked on the bridge of doing something a bit more inappropriate. Gregory led us to a table in the far back, where we had a bit more privacy.

"Lily Evans- I'm on a date with Lily Evans." he said smiling wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Madam Puddifoot walked over and handed us two pink cups of tea.

"Yeah, now no one can ever call me Potter's girl." I said darkly, smirking. Gregory smirked mischievously and leaned in and kissed me once again. It was better than the first time- this time is was longer and harder and more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he brought his lips down to my neck and began kissing it softly.

I heard a faint scream, far away and jumped up, my wand out. I don't think anyone else heard it, but I did- I was certain of it.

"Lily- what's wrong?" Gregory asked, standing up as well.

"Wands away!" Madam Puddifoot shrieked rushing over to us, "Out- Get out!" she pushed us out the door, not even telling us to pay for the tea. We were shoved out the shop; I was rather shocked by how Puddifoot had acted. I heard someone scream, did anyone else hear it or was it just in my head?

"Where is everyone?" Gregory asked, grabbing the bags Madam Puddifoot threw out of her pink, fluffy shop. I looked around the deserted streets; no one was anywhere to be seen. Where was Amber and Sarah- where they still in Honeydukes? I looked down the streets- it was too quite.

"I think something's wrong." I told Gregory. Maybe I was just being paranoid; all this you-know-who stuff got everyone spooked…even me. I mean, for all I know Death Eaters could be in Hogsmead. No, that would be impossible; Dumbledore had protections around the school- rock hard protections- there was no way any unwanted wizards could be able to be in Hogsmead. Gregory and I walked down the deserted streets, heading back towards Honeydukes.

"I think we should go find our friends." Gregory said, sounding worried. I felt a chill run down my spine and I looked up at the sky. The scattered clouds began colliding- bringing darkness over the streets. I stopped walking; Gregory stopped as well and looked up. It was sunny a minute ago, but now it looked as if it was about to rain. The clouds began to swirl viciously all around, and the wind picked up. An inhumanly cold chill washed over me, and I felt rooted to the spot. My insides felt horrible, and I wanted to burst into tears for some reason- but I couldn't find the strength to actually do it. It was too cold, but I couldn't find the power to shiver- I felt frozen solid. My eyes diverted to Gregory, who looked paper white and his face looked hard and frozen.

"Gregory…" I whispered- my voice hoarse. I somehow found my body and was able to move; I looked down the streets, and I felt my insides quiver. "Come on, Gregory." I jogged over to him, and grabbed his arm, but he was unmoved- his face looked terrible and pain and he kept shaking his head.

"No- stop- don't- I didn't mean to." he shook his head; "Get out of here, Lily go." his voice was low and had sounded terrifying to my ears.

Then I saw them, drifting elegantly and horribly towards us. A black hooded figure, three meters hall, with grey, decaying hands; it moved unpleasantly towards us and I whipped out my wand. There was no spell against Dementors that I knew of, and by the look on Gregory's face- he wasn't going to be much help. I grabbed Gregory's arm and pulled him, dragging him towards the nearest shop. A small girl was hunched in a small alley on the other side of the street. I opened the door to Zonko's Joke Shop and pushed Gregory in- then darted across the road, not paying attention to the horrified screams from Zonko's.

The small black haired Hufflepuff cried, and I knew she was the one who I had heard screaming. I kneeled beside her.

"Come- we have to get inside." I whispered strongly to her. I had done research on Dementors before- and I knew they couldn't see. But they were not ones to be resist children and suck the happiness from their young bodies. I cringed as I remembered chapter eight of my year four Defense against the Dark Arts: The Dementors Kiss. I pulled up the young Hufflepuff then leaned her standing up against the wall and peeked out- there was more than one, there were three, gliding closer to our hiding spot. How long would it take for someone to realize that there were three loose Dementors gliding down Hogsmead Village? And would that be before they got to us?

"Okay, we're running across okay- down to Zonko's- its right there." I whispered to her, leaning down to be face to face with her. "You go tell worker there- tell them to contact Dumbledore okay." I peeked again out the Dementors were gliding, and then stopped. I held my breath. "Okay- they stopped- come with me- do not stop, run straight." The little girl wiped her face then nodded. "Okay go!" the little girl ran down the long road, quite fast, I ran a moment later after her after I knew they did not notice her. My mind drifted to Gregory just as I saw the Hufflepuff fly through the shop door. What happened to him?

Something then happened-I could not explain it. But I fell to the ground on all floors, feeling sick to my stomach. I was shivering- it was too cold. A horrible feeling went into my mind, and I saw faintly the Dementors surround me. Everything bad that had happened to me, ever in my life- from the pain of falling from a tree to the pain when my father died, the way Petunia called me a freak when I saw young and how much it hurt- all the pains I've ever felt: guilt, heartbreak, loss, grief all jumbled into one making every pain, even the small ones, a million times worst and making my heart hurt from it. I felt tears run through my eyes, and I felt like I would never be happy again-

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I heard someone shout. A bright light shone in the darkness, not just in the blackening street, but in my eyes. A high pitch shriek filled my ears and I felt some of the pain lessen. Then it was gone. I fell completely flat to the ground, and then looked up. A silvery stag trotted around me, circling my body. It pushed my face with its nose. I sat up and looked around, James Potter stood there, looking worn out and tired- the patronus vanished. He rushed over to me, and kneeled beside me.

"Lily-Lily." his voice was getting faint and fainter as I heard him call my name. I felt my eyes roll back in my head and I fell sideways towards the gravel, but I never hit it. Then everything went black.

A/N: That is the end of chapter five, hope you enjoyed it. Please comment below about your thoughts on this chapter or the story as a whole, whichever one you prefer. Thanks for readingJ. (Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes I was bound to make and overlooked when editing)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- The Ball **

I heard low murmuring or hushed arguing- it was hard to tell. But I knew what the people were saying, knowing the voices all too well.

"Dumbledore's going to be upset about this- I know him, he hates Dementors." I heard Sirius Black say, in a somewhat excited tone. Personally, I never saw Professor Dumbledore angry or even upset- he always seemed so happy and peppy, like jolly, old Saint Nick.

"He is in a meeting with the minister." I heard Amber say, "I saw the minister enter the castle a few minutes ago with Professor McGonagall, while Sarah and I were waiting to come in the hospital wing." So, I was in the hospital wing and Dumbledore was so angry about the Dementors attack that he ordered a meeting with the minister for magic?

"That is none of you student's business." I heard madam Pomfry's stern, yet motherly voice.

"When our friend gets attacked by Dementors it is our business." I heard Remus say. I heard someone huff loudly then footsteps fading away.

"James, I didn't know you could conjure a patronus." I heard Sarah say, and I suddenly felt uncomfortable. Potter was there, oh Merlin. After what I did to him, telling him to go to hell and pretty much that no girl could ever love him, he still saved me from a group of Dementors. He saved my life, so now I owed him a debt- it was Wizarding law. I didn't know what I should say to him- do I apologize for what I had said the other day first or do I just thank him for saving my soul? Either way it would be a very awkward conversation.

"Yeah, for someone as dumb as a doorknob you sure know some advance stuff." I heard Amber say.

"I will take that as a compliment- thank you." I heard Potter say. His voice was friendly, yet troubled- I don't know why. His voice was somewhat comforting to me- nah; it was probably just some potion Madam Pomfry gave me.

"Where was Gregory at the time?" I heard Sarah's gentle voice, "Why didn't he do anything."

"He was unconscious when they brought him here, weak piece of sh-"

"Black!" Madam Pomfry shouted, her voice was coming from further away though, "Watch your mouth."

"Sorry, Poppy- won't happen again." I heard Sirius say.

"I was in Zonko's with Amber and the next minute I heard screaming and Smith was lying at the door mumbling and sobbing-" I heard someone snicker, "Then a few moments later a little girl came running in and ran to Zonko- I don't know what she told him, but then he told us to stay in the shop, and I guess he contacted someone because about a minute later they were a evacuating us all back to Hogwarts and then I saw Prongs here carrying Lily, and Hagrid take Gregory, who passed out, out of Zonko's." I heard Peter's voice say.

"How'd you even find Lily?" I heard Amber ask.

"I left Rachel to let her go find her dress for the ball and was heading down to Zonko's to go pick up a few…items, and then I began feeling cold and weak and as if I'd never be happy again then I saw Dementors and Lily on the ground, so I took out my wand and casted a patronus." I heard Potter say with his gentle- I mean annoying, voice- gosh whatever potion Pomfry gave me is really making my mind go crazy.

"When will she wake up, Madam Pomfry?" I heard Amber ask and heard footsteps close by my bed. I felt someone put their hand on my forehead and I figured it was time to 'wake up'. I opened my eyes slowly, the bright light from the sun shining through the open windows surprised me and I closed my eyes again.

"Ow, turn off the sun." I groaned, pulling my blanket up over my head to block out the intense sunlight. A moment later I saw a shadow go over me, and the heat from the sun lessen so I pulled down my blanket, brushing my red hair from my face. I looked around my bed; Amber and Sarah were sitting in chairs on either side of me, Peter was sitting on the floor by Amber's feet, Sirius was laying across the foot of my bed, lazily, looking up at the high ceiling of the hospital wing, Remus stood behind Sarah's chair, leaning on the handles, Madam Pomfry stood near my head, putting away her wand, I looked over at the boy standing quite away from my bed, leaning against the wall. Potter's face seemed troubled, but relieved when I sat up and looked at him. I looked at the only other occupied bed, the one directly across from mine. Gregory laid, snoring loudly, one leg and one arm off the bed, his mouth wide open- I smiled, he was very cute while asleep.

"Lily!" Sarah exclaimed and jumped from her seat happily, "Thank Merlin you're awake- we thought the worst."

"Gosh, Lily, why must you always try to be the hero?" Amber teased, "Emily Sims was here a few hours ago, she wanted to thank you."

"Well, that's what prefects do-they help the little one." I joked, leaning up against my pillows. Sirius sat up and sat at the edge now.

"Wow, Lils, gave us all a bit of a scare there, you did- can't believe it can you?" Remus said, "Dementors here- it's unbelievable."

"What has our world come to if students can't go have some innocent fun for awhile away from school without being attacked by soul eater dark creatures?" Sirius said, darkly. Madam Pomfry extracted a glass of water from thin air and placed it on my bedside table, patted me lightly on the shoulder and then went over to Gregory.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, rubbing my head and grabbing the glass of water beside the bed, I drained the cup and it filled back up, by itself.

"You were unconscious for about twenty minutes and woke up but you were asleep for about two hours almost immediately after that." Sarah said, "We were only allowed in here about ten minutes ago- Dumbledore was so angry about the attack- I've never seen him so mad. No one will even tell us why the Dementors were there- or how they got out of Azkaban."

"Maybe this has something to do with _You-Know-Who_." Sarah said, whispering the murder's name. All around England there were news of the disappearances and deaths of many wizards and muggles alike. It suddenly seemed much more real to me now that there was a man- if you could even call him that- who was trying to hurt people- even children.

"But the Ministry of Magic's got control of Dementors." Peter said, his voice shaking.

"No one would be able to control those things if they wanted to leave." Amber said.

"They feed off your happy thoughts, so you're left with nothing but the worst things that ever happened to you- feeling you with dread and making you miserable- the only thing that can stop them is your happiest thought, and if you know how to conjure your patronus. No happy thoughts- no patronus. And you see how it is now in the Wizarding world, people everywhere mourning sadly over their lost relatives and friends- if I didn't know better I would think that He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could bribe the Dementors with his terrified and defenseless victims. If I know Dumbledore I bet he would tell the Minister for Magic to get rid of the Dementors before they're released on other innocent people." Remus said knowledgably.

We all just sat there in silence for awhile; the only sound came from the singing birds that could be heard faintly outside the closed window. I looked over at Potter who seemed to be staring into space. I knew I had to thank him; if he hadn't saved me I would be a soulless, pointless, empty body. How awkward would that be though? A few weeks ago I told him to go to hell and leave me alone- would I have to apologize about that to? Would I even be able to do it or would I just run back up to the girl's dormitory like I usually did? He seemed to be avoiding my eyes, or he might have just been quiet because of what Remus had said.

"No more of this talk of You-Know-Who," Madam Pomfry said as she walked back over to us, "Ms. Evans you may go whenever you're ready- would you like a potion to help you with anything?" she asked, waving her wand, a small vile flying towards her open hand.

"No thanks, m'am, I'm fine." I told her, politely. I don't think any amount of potion would allow me to forget what I had experienced down at Hogsmead. I pulled my feet off the bed, and with the help of Remus and Sarah I regained my balance and stood up beside my bed. Sirius took out his wand and waved it lazily and the bed made itself.

"Oh goodness, my bags!" I exclaimed suddenly, pounding myself in the head (it wasn't the smartest thing to do since I suddenly felt I was developing a headache). "My dress from Gladrags Wizardwear." I told Amber and Sarah when they gave me confused expressions. Amber smiled,

"No we have them, McGonagall brought them down, she saw someone dropped their bag and got them, she expected it was either yours or Gregory's - they're in the dormitories." Sarah told me. I sighed in relief and walked with Amber and Sarah.

"Thanks you guys- it means a lot to be that you were all here." I said, directing toward the four marauders and my two best friends. I turned my eyes towards Potter who stared back holding the contact until he smiled shyly and slightly unsure.

"We'll see you guys later." Sarah told them, smiling at Remus. I looked over at Gregory who was still asleep, he was quite pale except for a small light pink area on the top of each cheek; I smiled at his handsome figure than walked with Amber and Sarah out of the Hospital Wing.

"I can't believe this happened to you, Lily- being attacked by Dementors." Sarah said shivering slightly.

"Imagine if James wasn't there or he didn't know how to conjure a patronus…" Amber said, as the three of us enlaced arms and marched through the empty corridor. I quivered at the thought of my cold, soulless body lying empty across Hogsmead between Madam Puddifoot's and Zonko's Joke Shop.

"You know you're going to have to thank him right." Sarah said slowly. I knew she was going to do this. First it was forcing me to apologize, now it was forcing me to thank him for saving my life- what else is next? Having me say hello to him when we passed in the halls? I mean, yeah he saved my life (soul) but did that make up for all the crap he put me through over the years?

"I know what you're thinking Lily- but saving your life is way bigger than him turning your hair green." Sarah protested. What the heck? Could she read my mind? Sarah- can you read my mind? Can you hear me? Well she probably would have said something if I knew she was a mind reader. Unless she wanted me to think that she wasn't and allow me to continue thinking like no one could hear me…I think I should watch what I think around her from now on.

"Yeah, but it'll be _so_ awkward." I pressed, "I mean I already owe a life debt to him now, isn't that enough?"

"A life debt?" Amber asked, confused.

"A Life Debt is a magical bond formed between one wizard or witch who saved the life of another. The one who owes the debt to the savior would one day repay the deed by doing something beneficial to the said savior." Sarah told Amber. I groaned at the thought of having the one day repay the deed to Potter by doing something beneficial towards him- haven't I suffered enough?

"Well that stinks- but at least your alive, Lily." Amber said, smiling brightly at me. Yeah, I guess she was right; at least I was here right now. Suddenly I felt unbelievably ungrateful and guilty for it. What was I saying? James Potter saved my life and I didn't even want to thank him because I was worried about how awkward and uncomfortable it would be for me. How selfish was I? I should just walk up to Potter right now and tell him how thankful I was for him saving my life.

"Do you feel like going down to dinner, Lily?" Sarah asked gently as if the smallest noise would make me break down into tears or something.

"You guys can go eat- I'm not very hungry- I'm just going to go up to the common room." I told them. The two looked skeptical about leaving me alone, but we bid our goodbyes as we went our separate ways- Amber and Sarah to the Great Hall for dinner and me to the Gryffindor common room to have some quiet time.

I dragged my feet all the way to the common room, which was thankfully empty. If it had been over two hours since I was attacked, I knew everyone would have known by now. But thankfully everyone was a dinner and I wouldn't have to answer the expected questions from my peers. I trudged up the stairs to the empty sixth years girl's dormitory and fell back onto my comfortable bed, groaning in exhaustion. I don't know why I felt so bad at this moment. I was alive, Gregory and the little Hufflepuff girls were fine, no one was hurt, the Dementors were gone, Dumbledore was mad at the minister for letting this happen, in two days I would be (along with the other prefects) helping decorate the ball and attending it later that night…what was I so depressed about? Perhaps it was the fact that I knew I would have to apologize to Potter. I knew I owed him at least that and an apology for what I said the last time we spoke, but it didn't keep me from feeling down.

And here I was feeling sorry for myself when there are a hundred times more horrible things going on in the world right now. Just a week ago I opened the Daily Prophet and the deaths of three well known potion masters covered the second page, the cover page was filled with the Minister's new proposal on the war against You-Know-Who. Deaths have become so regular now that it wasn't even front cover news anymore- but a second page story that left families torn and heartbroken. Even though every night I feared for the safety of my mother and even my sister who didn't even like me and called me a freak so often that I was starting to think that was my name; I still knew they were safe. But nearly every day Professor Dumbledore would walk up to a student and take him or her to his office- later that day you would find out that that he or her family member had died. Every day I wondered if I would be the one Professor Dumbledore walked up to next. So I made it an almost daily routine to send my mother a letter no matter what I was doing and hopefully expect a letter back to her the next day.

That reminded me that I had not answered back my mother's letter I got this morning. I was so preoccupied on getting ready for Hogsmead I hadn't answered back the letter Olly, my gray owl I got in second year, had brought to me. I went over to my bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out my ink and a sheet of parchment. I unscrewed the top to my ink and dipped my feather quill, that laid on top of my nightstand, in the ink.

_Dear Mom, _

_ I hope you and Petunia are alright, I'm so glad to hear from you- even though we write every day. I'm glad you're going back to work; your old students will be thrilled! Are you going back to teaching History or English? Is Petunia really engaged to Vernon? Goodness, it seemed like only yesterday he picked Petunia up for their first date two summers ago and kept raging on about the new internship he got at whatever drill manufacturing business none of us had ever heard of. And though I'm pretty sure I won't be invited to the wedding, I hope she's happy with him. Did you get the package I sent you with owl treats in it? They weren't for you, they were for Olly when he comes over there- I think he's complaining that he never gets any treats for delivering our mail back and forth- I sent them with one of the school owls, since Olly was with you, and she's orange with black spots all over her- so watch for her. _

_ I went on a date today with this guy named Gregory Smith. We went to Hogsmead, the village near Hogwarts, together and we had loads of fun. There's also going to be a ball for fifth, sixth, and seventh years in two days. I bought my dress already, it's green and there's beads along the top of it- I can show you it this summer. Also, Amber's parents are going on vacation to California and Amber said she didn't want to go because it's too hot there, so can she stay with us this summer? Anywhoo, I should go now and stop boring you with my many questions. _

_Write back soon,_

_Lily_

I looked over my letter to make she it was alright, and then I grabbed my wand and waved it over the parchment- the ink dried instantly. I folded the letter and put it in an envelope, sealed it then wrote my mother's name and address on the front and put the letter beside my bed. I would take the letter down to the owlery later tonight or tomorrow morning. I saw a bag hanging halfway under my bed and I grabbed it. The Gladrags Wizardwear bag held my dress along with my shoes, safely inside. On top of my dress was a smaller bag that held my Honeydukes candy. I sighed and took out a chocolate frog and bit its sad, little head off. I suddenly felt better and more alive, so I ate about three more chocolate frogs- then the door opened.

"Lily, are you okay?" Sarah asked, as Amber and her came over to my bed and sat at the edge.

"I'm fine, you guys, candy?" I offered, holding out the bag. Amber took a Chocoballs, while Sarah told me she was full from dinner.

"Is Gregory awake yet?" I asked my two best friends.

"I don't think so- he probably won't be able to go until tomorrow." Sarah said.

"I feel bad for Smith." Amber said, taking a Shock-o-Choc and putting it into her mouth, "I mean, he fainted in front of his date and had to be dragged to Zonko's-kinda sad, isn't it?" she said

"It's not his fault…"I said quietly, eating another piece of chocolate. Just then our bedroom door flew open, slamming against the opposite wall with a loud _thud_.

"Oh my gosh, Lily!" Bethany shrieked running into the room, followed by Michelle. "We heard what happened! Clara said that you were attacked by Dementors and that's why we all had to leave early!" I felt uncomfortable, and I felt my face heat up at the attention I knew I was going to get from a lot of people today. "Are you okay? Were you almost kissed?"

"You guys- let's give Lily her space- she's very emotional right now, and I'm sure you all will hear the story before tomorrow." Sarah lied gently. Bethany gave me very sympathetic smile,

"Of course, I hope you feel better Lily- we'll tell everyone how you are." Michelle said, and Bethany and Michelle left a moment later.

*****

The next few days flew by quite fast. I had sent my mother my letter early the next morning after I wrote it. People, predictably, had been swarming me with questions about the Dementors attack, and again predictably most of their information had come from Clara Verdingham. But it soon died down on Tuesday night when suddenly everyone was going crazy about the end of the year ball tomorrow. I was worried, as well, but I had my dress and the next morning I would be going down with all the other prefects to help the staff decorate the Great Hall. Tomorrow the Great Hall was off limits to all students, breakfast, lunch, and dinner would be served inside of each houses common room, except for the fifth, sixths, and seventh years, who would be eating dinner at the ball.

I hadn't seen Gregory since the attack and I was getting worried that what Amber said was true. Did people think he was a wimp or something because he passed out even before seeing Dementors? Is that why he was avoiding me- was he ashamed that he thought he wasn't a man or something? I hadn't heard much about Gregory from passing gossip in the halls- did he just not want to see me anymore? Did he think it was a bad sign that on our first date Dementors come and try to suck out our souls?

I woke up Wednesday morning to the sound of a quiet dormitory, except for Olly hooting merrily at my window. I got up and went over to her. Olly didn't like delivering mail with the other birds, she probably felt crowded with all the birds flying in at once, so she just came to my window and rested mostly at her open cage beside the window- the other girls didn't mind, she was a quiet bird.

Sarah walked back into the room, fully dressed and putting her wand in her pocket.

"Lily- wow- you're awake- and before noon." Sarah said, smiling. I walked over to her, careful to try not to wake the other girls.

"I'm going to head down to the Great Hall to see if the staff is there already." I told Sarah. I quickly got dress and washed up and by the time I came back into the room Amber was just waking up. I bid Sarah and Amber a quick goodbye and headed out of the sixth years girl's dormitory and made my way down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. When I got there I saw Remus and Potter having a hushed conversation on the couch in front of the fireplace. I tried to think of a way I could pass them to the portrait hole without them seeing, but as soon as I stepped down into the common room the two turned around quickly.

"Good morning Lily." Remus said, standing up, "Are you going down to the Great Hall, right now?"

"Yeah." I told him, trying not to look at Potter, "Care to join me?"

"Yeah, of course- I'll see you later, Prongs." Remus said, nodding towards Potter and accompanying me towards the portrait hole, which we both climbed out of.

"How's Potter?" I asked as the two of us headed down towards the Great Hall.

"He's good- he was worried about you, though." Remus confessed, "I know how you feel about him, Lily, but he really cares about you-I just hope you know that." I stayed silent, for what could I say? When you find out that the boy you've hated for nearly six years turns out to be a bit less horrible than you've brought yourself to believe over the years, you feel that your judgment is a tad bit off. Should I have forgiven Severus when he called me a mudblood last year? Should I have given _him_ a second chance after his pled of forgiveness outside the Gryffindor common room? He was my best friend for nearly my whole life, and I let one word affect my thoughts about him. But this was different, Potter had never called me such a name, he just acting like a git- most of the time not directed towards me, but still- how he treats others, especially ones smaller than him shows a lot about a person. So I stayed quiet letting Remus' words soak in.

When we approached the Great Hall the doors were already wide open. Remus and I walked in side-by-side to see that the Great Hall was completely empty. I never noticed how ridiculously huge it was without its four tables long tables and staff table in the back. We turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing at the door murmuring spells under her breath around the entrance; a moment later she stopped and turned around to us.

"Good, , I'm glad you all are here-Go over to Professor Sprout and she'll tell you what to do."

James Potter walked through the empty hallways alone. He was trying to get away from the busy common room, which all the Gryffindors had piled into to eat breakfast. The ball would be this evening and Remus was already down in the Great Hall to decorate for it. He had told Remus that he'd take his place for today if he wanted to rest, since last night was a full moon and he knew that Remus was tired; though he, himself, had only gotten about three hours of sleep last night.

Sirius, Peter, and he had turned into illegal animagus' last night to accompany their werewolf friend to the shrieking shack during his transformation. It helped Remus a lot to have others there with him, but his friends couldn't be there in human for because they would be attacked. So at the end of last year, James, Sirius, and Peter trained themselves to become into animals to help out their friend without the knowledge of the ministry or teachers or students at Hogwarts.

Sirius and Peter were still asleep in the boy's dormitories- they all had had a rough night last night. So he trudged down the halls for no practical reason except to escape all the students anticipating the ball that was scheduled for this evening in the Great Hall. He wasn't nervous about the ball; Remus had told him, Sirius, and Peter that the ball would be a masquerade and they all came up with a way about how to find each other. Rachel didn't know this, of course- Marauder Secret, but he was glad he would be able to get away from her for one night without her knowing he didn't want to spend time with her- he would just act surprised that everyone had masks on like the rest of the students would.

James didn't know what to do to pass the time. He didn't feel like flying around the Quidditch Pitch alone right now, and his two best friends were asleep in the Gryffindor Dormitories. What else was there to do? He just realized how incredibly boring his life was. He was either pulling pranks with his friends, making out with Rachel, or training down at the Quidditch pitch. He was nothing like his parents. His mother and father were auror- protectors of the Wizarding AND muggle world; and what has he ever done? Turn Mrs. Norris' fur purple?

How incredibly pathetic was he? He continued to think. He was in love with a girl who didn't love him back. Why would she even love him? He was nothing special- she deserved someone better…like Smith…stupid Smith- he was glad he had pushed him off his broom two years ago. He glanced down to hall- no students were there. He felt completely alone and craved for someone- anyone, even a Slytherin maybe, someone that would make him realize he was not completely alone in this world.

He didn't know how long he had been there, but it had to be awhile since he was beginning to hear voices from around the corners. He stopped walking and noticed that he was standing in front of the Great Hall. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and backed away from the door- away from Lily, the girl he loved who wanted nothing to do with him.

"I think you all did a fantastic job here, students, and you all finished your tasks quite early." Professor McGonagall announced. "You are all excused while the rest of us finish up the rest here- have a nice day." The crowd of prefects exited the Great Hall talking excitedly about the ball that would start at eight o'clock. I had my dress, shoes, and the masks would be provided when we got there, so I didn't know why I was so nervous.

"So, you going up and getting ready now?" Remus asked.

"We've got hours before the ball, I don't need fifty hours to get ready." I exaggerated.

"True." Remus replied, "I need like ten minutes and I'm good." I laughed.

"Well I think I'll take a bit longer than that." I told him, "But I think I'll just head up and go find something to do with Amber and Sarah to pass the time."

"Yeah, time seems to be going by fast lately." Remus said sounding like his mind was somewhere else and not the ball. "We're nearly in our seventh year, after that we'll all be going our separate ways…there's so many things I haven't done- haven't experienced…I feel like time is running out."

"You're a marauder- what haven't you done? You and your friends stretched the lines of what your Hogwarts experience should be like." I told him. I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about- or better, _who_ he was talking about. "But if you're talking about what I think you're talking about, I think you should go for it." I saw Remus blushing faintly, and he began scratching his arm.

"I can't." Remus said quietly, his voice ashamed for some reason, "We wouldn't be able to be together…" there was such sadness in his voice that I felt like I could cry right here in the middle of the hall.

"Why not?" I asked gently. He turned his head towards me, then straitened up as if he just realized he was talking to me.

"Um- I meant that-"

"You can tell me." I interrupted. There was always something odd about Remus, not that I thought he was odd, but perhaps he was about to tell me the answers to the questions that were circling around him-like why he was gone, just disappeared, every month. Yesterday, in fact, I hadn't seen him all day…or night. I felt like something was forming in my head, but not yet connecting enough for me to put a name to it. "Is this about why you're always ill?" Remus took a deep breath and avoided my eyes.

"Something like that." he said quietly. I noticed we were completely alone, and that I was getting closer to knowing his secret.

"Will you tell me?" I asked, trying to catch his eyes which were looking down at the oddly clean floor.

"I can't, Lily, I'm sorry." he said, his voice ashamed again. "I have to- I'm, er- meeting Peter in the kitchens." And without saying another word, or waiting for me to reply, he ran in the direction we came from; very unlike his normal, polite self. I looked around somewhat confused at what just happened, then kept walking towards the common room.

What was Remus hiding? And why couldn't he tell me? We had been friends for nearly all our time at Hogwarts didn't he trust me? I trusted him. Maybe it was something horrible- like, he's killed someone before, or he's-

I couldn't even think of anything Remus, perfect prefect Remus, could do that would be so horrible. He was quiet, smart, funny at times, a gentleman, noble and modest…completely opposite of the rest of the marauders. What could he be hiding?

"Hippogriff." I told the fat lady who was once again was drinking with her friend Violet. She opened the portrait while laughing drunkenly with her friend. I climbed through the portrait hole into a loud and busy common room filled with Gryffindors laughing and talking way too loudly. I looked around and found Sarah and Amber, along with Peter sitting loyally beside Amber. Sarah was somehow reading in spite of the booming noise around her, Peter and Amber were laughing to themselves.

"Hey you guys." I said sitting down next to Sarah and reading over her shoulder. Sarah said a quick hello, and then went back to her book as if in a trance.

"Lily, how does the Great Hall look?" Amber asked.

"It seems kinda plain to me, I mean we didn't really do much but put ribbons and set up tables and stuff." I told her. It was true, I was kinda disappointed, but Professor McGonagall did say her and the teachers were going to put some finishing touches on it- perhaps it'll look better at night.

"Well it better look brilliant because I'll look brilliant and I wanna be in a brilliant environment." Amber joked; I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I feel really nervous for some reason." I chuckled, surprised at myself.

"Think about it though, one day when no one knows who each other is. No houses, no blood types, no past encounters, no embarrassment- it's kinda exciting- we could do something completely unlike ourselves and no one would no." Amber said optimistically.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I agreed.

"Are you going down to the ball with Remus and Sirius?" Amber asked, "Are you guys still avoiding Potter?" I was glad she had asked. I hadn't see Potter with any of the other marauders since he'd been dating Rachel.

"We only avoid him when he's near Rachel. She's annoying, and she doesn't even talk- she just sits there trying to snog James, so we leave them at it." Peter said, his tone was annoyed, and I could sense a little jealousy.

"How long have they been dating now?" Rachel asked, I saw her quickly glance at me with eyes then look back at Peter.

"Too long." Peter said, with the same annoyance. "I think he's serious about her." I rolled my eyes discreetly. Potter was never serious about any girl; he was probably just trying to prove a point by being with a girl more than two weeks.

"Well I give it until the end of the school- Potter doesn't seem much like the 'over the summer' type dater." I said sourly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right- I just hope he gets rid of her soon." Peter concluded.

*****

This was it. We were all heading down to the Great Hall. It wasn't the fact that Amber, Sarah and I were on our way to the ball- it felt more like we were on the way to the rest of our lives.

I had thought about what Remus had said, and now I felt it too. Next year would be my final year at Hogwarts. The place I felt more at home then the house I grew up in. Amber twirled around in her ball gown, letting the fabric swirl around her until she stopped and faced us.

"This is gonna be awesome." Amber said, excitedly. Sarah looked dreadfully uncomfortable in her dress, and kept adjusting the top of it.

"Sarah you look great, don't be nervous." I told her, she groaned in reply as we came up to the large crowd piling outside the Great Hall. I couldn't see ahead of us except for couple of people, all who were in groups talking excitedly. Then I felt a tap on my bare shoulder. I turned around and stood nearly three inches from Gregory, he had an apologetic smile on his face that I knew I would be able to say no to.

"Hello Lily." he said over the crowd of voices.

"Hi Gregory." I replied, I could see Amber and Sarah on my either side still facing the Great Hall but them trying to listen to us over the loud crowd of excited students.

"I'm sorry for not being around for the last couple of days." he apologized, "It's kinda embarrassing- what happened- and I didn't know what to say to you- so I kinda just stopped talking to you." he said, looking down. "And I just wanted you to know I still really like you and I didn't want you to think that I was avoiding you for anything you did." I smiled at him, and he smiled back- relieved.

"It's fine- I understand."I told him.

"Wanna walk in together?" Gregory asked, "I know we shouldn't be bringing dates, but I won't tell if you don't." I smiled; I couldn't help but smile when I was around this guy. There was just something about seeing him that made me happy.

"I guess I could keep it a secret- just this once." I answered, smiling still. And then I heard music. It was faint, barely audible over everyone talking, but soon the crowd heard it too and everyone went silent. Then I heard the large Great Hall doors, squeaking loudly, open then the crowd erupted into loud chatter again. I heard something about smoke over and over again, and then the crowd began moving forward. There were many 'oh my's and 'where'd they goes?'S. We kept moving, though quite slowly, and then when we were only a few people from the door, I saw it.

The Great Hall doors were wide open, but you couldn't see inside at the decorated Great Hall that had been transformed into a ballroom just this morning. Instead there was a thick fog covering the door. Professor McGonagall stood next the door directing people to enter. Two Ravenclaws entered the hazy fog, and then went through it- disappearing. I tapped Sarah and Amber and pointed ahead; they looked confused then turned to me.

"What does that do?" Amber asked as we continued to move up in line. I shrugged and continued to look at the people approaching the fog skeptically. Then, finally, it was our turn. Amber, Sarah, Gregory, two of his friends, and I stood before the foggy entrance to the Great Hall.

"Go on." Professor McGonagall said, I felt Gregory entwine his hand in mine and I smiled- he was too perfect. Then the six of us stepped up the door. Gregory's two friends went first, laughing excitedly. Then Amber and Sarah went through, looking nervous. Then Gregory squeezed my hand and I realized it was our turn. We walked in slowly and excitement filled my stomach.

As we walked through the large double doors filled with the heavy fog, I felt Gregory squeeze my hand, and then when everything around us went white, I felt his hand slip from mine, a pinching on my face, then as if I was flying. I wanted to scream in shock, but the feeling was not unpleasant.

Then, BAM, I landed on two feet in a random place in the large Great Hall. It was completely different from how the prefects had left it a couple of hours ago.

The bewitched ceiling showed a starry night with a nearly full moon. Around the Great Hall were over thirty tables, each decorated with light blue or silvery bows and ribbons. Little fairies flew around brilliantly giving everything a very magical and beautiful look. I looked around and saw people popping magically in random places around the Grand Ballroom, separating everyone from their groups. I felt my faces and felt a mask around my eyes, I tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge- leave it to Professor McGonagall to take this seriously.

I searched for Gregory or Sarah and Amber, but I couldn't tell one guy from another. It seemed that everyone was looking around for their friends, but having just as much luck as I was.

"Good Evening, fifth through seventh years." Professor Dumbledore said standing at the front of the room, wearing a mask, but it was incredibly easy to tell him apart from the rest of the students. "Tonight, forget houses, forget blood-types, and forget everything that might divide you all. Tonight we are all the same- Hogwarts students in masks. Have a good time- dance, eat and be merry."

People began diving randomly to tables, where I saw house elves in little tuxedos going off to serve the students. I went to a table I was closes to. There was a girl in a red dress that showed a bit too much cleavage, a boy with brown hair, a boy with black hair, and a boy with blonde hair. The boy with blonde hair seemed familiar, but I wasn't sure.

"Hello." I greeting, feeling that we would have been sitting in silence the whole time if someone didn't say something.

"Hello." Said the boy with black hair; his dress robe looked quite expensive and fit him handsomely.

"Hi- I'm…" the girl with the red dress and blonde hair went silent, but her lips continued to move.

"What was that?" I asked confused.

"I said my name was…" she went silent again, looking at us confused.

"I don't think we can say our names." said the boy with brown hair. The blonde boy seemed bored and annoyed, so I decided I probably wouldn't be making friends with him.

"That's smart." said the boy with black hair.

"Yeah." I agreed.

A house elf came to our table and we all ordered what we wanted. Soon our food came and we ate and talked. I learned that the blonde girl loves kittens, she had a boyfriend, and her dad worked at the Daily Prophet. The boy with brown hair had a complete collection of chocolate frog cards and he wanted to be a healer. The black-haired boy wanted to be an auror, he wore glasses but they disappeared when he walked through the fog and got his mask, but he could still see and he said I looked beautiful in my dress, which I thought was sweet but it made the girl in the red dress look at me angrily. The blonde boy liked peacocks and wanted them around his house when he got older and his favorite subject was defense against the dark arts and he had a girlfriend who he could not name.

"So, do you think the marauders are going to pull a prank?" the boy with brown hair asked.

"I hope not." I answered eating some of my mashed potatoes.

"Why? You don't like them or something?" the boy with the black hair asked.

"I love the marauders." The blonde girl said, giggling, "I'm dating one of them.

"No way." The boy with brown hair said shocked. "Which one?"

"…" she mouthed and I figured out who she was- It was Rachel.

"Guess you can't say." The boy with brown hair said.

"Yeah." Rachel said, probably disappointed that she couldn't flaunt that she was dating Potter.

The music started and some people got up to dance. I loved the idea that Slytherins could be dancing with Gryffindors at this point, or having an enjoyable conversation. Maybe this dance could change Hogwarts forever. Maybe next year there wouldn't be a feud between Gryffindors and Slytherins- Maybe everyone would get along.

"Would you like to dance?" the black haired boy asked. I looked at him and realized that he was asking me. He was quite cute, and he wanted to be an auror- he seemed pretty nice, so I smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and guided me to the dance floor.

His hands seemed kind of sweaty and I thought it was kinda cute that he was nervous. I knew this would go everywhere beyond a dance. I had someone- Gregory. But I couldn't help but wonder who the boy with the hazel eyes was.

We danced close together and I tried not to feel guilty for having a good time with another boy.

"I know who you are." I heard the boy whisper in my ear. I lifted my head off his chest and looked up at him. I had no idea who he was, and the fact that he might know who I was made me jealous.

"You do?" I asked looking up at him and smiling.

"I'd know you anywhere." He said softly. I wish I knew who he was. We continued to dance, until I was tired, but then we still danced.

"Do I know you?" I asked finally. I began trying to list mentally all the people I knew, but I couldn't concentrate.

"Yes." He said.

"Are you in…?" I couldn't say "Gryffindor"

"I'm in your house." He helped. Well that narrows it down, I thought thinking of all the Gryffindor s I knew. I closed my eyes and we continued to dance. I heard the black-haired boy's heart hammer under my head.

"It is nearly midnight." Dumbledore said. The music stopped, the dancing people stopped and everyone turned to look at Dumbledore. "We have decided to release the spell over you all that keeps your identities secret. So in…ten…nine." Dumbledore counted down, looking at his watch. The boy let me go and I looked at him, he backed away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Eight…seven…"

"I have to go." The boy told me.

"Six…five…four…"

"Why? What's the matter?" I asked walking towards him, "Did I do something wrong."

"Four…three…"

"No, this has been the best night of my life- I just wished it could have lasted a bit longer."

"Two…one…"

And he ran away.

I stood there confused. What happened? Why did he leave? I looked around and saw people removing their masks. At the table I was at I saw Rachel remove her mask, along with Joseph Mill, a Ravenclaw I recognized, and Lucius Malfoy, who now looked very unhappy.

"AHHH!!" I hear someone scream, then people laughing. When I turned around I saw Amber staring at Sirius Black, who I guessed she had been dancing with; Sarah I was glad to see, had her arms around Remus, who she must have been paired with. It seemed like they were meant to be together, no masks could stop them. But who was the boy I was dancing with?

"I...want…to die." Amber said dramatically once we got back to the Gryffindor common room to talk about our night, Sarah and I laughed whole-heartedly.

"Haha, you and Sirius- you must have been shocked silly. I bet Peter was mad." Sarah teased; Amber covered her face with her pillow.

"I had been talking to Lucius Malfoy, Rachel, and Joseph Mill all night." I told them; leaving out the mysterious boy I danced with longer than I talked to the rest. "Joseph I don't mind, but Lucius Malfoy- its crazy."

"I had a great night." Sarah said, and I thought about what Remus had said after we had left the Great Hall after our prefect duties.

"Of course _you_ did." Amber complained.

"You did too- well until you found out you were dancing with Mr. Broom cupboard all night." I said laughing and Amber groaned.

"Who were you dancing with Lily?" Sarah asked. "You were on the dance floor when we all took off our masks. I looked out the window- it was beginning to rain. I wish I knew who the boy with the beautiful hazel eyes was, but I honestly had no clue.

"I dunno." I told them truthfully, and we all sat in silence for awhile.

**A/n: That is the end of chapter six. Hope you liked it. Leave a review telling me what you liked/ don't like. Next chapter up soon. Sorry for the many grammar/spelling mistakes I did, I don't think I caught them all (there were a lot when I wrote it at first)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven- The Last Day of Term**

The day after the ball, I don't believe anything went back to normal. The Slytherins and Gryffindors weren't the best of friends, but I witnessed a few awkward glances between people from the two houses that clearly seemed to say, "If only you weren't a Slytherin" or "If only you were a pureblood." Maybe the houses weren't how I hoped they would be, but it was a start, I guess.

I had seen Gregory the next morning and he told me he was sad that he hadn't found out who I was at the ball. The comment got me thinking about the hazel-eyed boy who told me he knew who I was. I tried to push him from my mind. It didn't matter anyway, I had Gregory, but I still wished the boy would find me and tell me who he was.

Tomorrow, I sadly thought, was the last day of term: The day I would leave Hogwarts for another summer to go back to my unfitting mugglish life. The thought about leaving the magic from this place behind for another summer seemed impossible to me. Amber would be staying over at my house with my mother and I (Petunia had moved in with Vernon awhile ago) while her parents went to the United States to visit some old friends, but Sarah would be going to France to visit some family. I felt the feeling of separation again as we divided for another summer.

"I'll write every week." Sarah told Amber and me as we packed up our things in the Sixth Years Girl's Dormitories.

"I'll keep you to that." Amber said; I looked at my friends happily.

"After this summer we'll have one more year left at Hogwarts." I said sadly. Then somehow we all ended up on Sarah's bed crying.

"I don't want to leave you guys." Amber sobbed, "You two are my best friends." I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"You guys are the best friends a girl would have. Promise me that no matter what we'll just be an owl anyway, even after school. "

We all promised.

**********

After our little meltdown in our room, we headed down to the common room and decided to go ask the house elves for some hot chocolate. Sitting on the couch were the four marauders- as they should be. I know I wasn't particularly fond of the pranks they pulled, especially on me, or two of the members cocky attitudes; but they were probably the four closest friends you would ever find and it make me sad to know that they too would be going off on their separate ways after school.

They were all staring into the fire as if it held some ancient secret. I thought about approaching Potter to do my long- awaited apology and thank him, but I lead the way out of the common room- Sarah and Amber followed.

"Are you ever going to thank James for saving your life?" Sarah asked impatiently- again, I was pretty sure she could read my mind.

"Yes, I will." I told her, and I honestly believed it.

"Before the end of the school year?" Amber asked.

"Probably…" I told her, and I honestly did not believe it. Sarah groaned, but said nothing and we walked down to the kitchen and to get some hot chocolate.

Sarah tickled the pear and the portrait opened revealing crowds of house elves cleaning up for the day. A little elf came over to us at once and smiled.

"Hey Hannah." Amber said, clearly knowing her for coming here so often.

"Hello madam is there anything you ladies want." She said in a squeaky voice.

"May we have some hot chocolate?" Sarah asked politely.

"Of course." She answered and she scurried off and started bustling around to get our beverages.

"You need to tell Potter." Amber said suddenly and I groaned, "I'm sorry Lily, but it's kind of dim of you up you won't even say thanks."

Hannah walked back over and handed us each our own cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, chocolate shavings and a cinnamon stick in it.

"Mr. Potter is a delightful young man." Hannah said and I looked down at her, "He comes to the kitchens a lot- he's good company." Sarah smiled, satisfied, by the look on my face. Of course, everyone just _loved _Potter.

"Thank you Hannah this is delicious." Amber said smiling, wiping whipped cream off the top of her lip with her sleeve.

"My pleasure." Replied Hannah the house elf.

On our way back, Amber and Sarah drinking their hot chocolate (I was waiting), it was nearly curfew. We entered the common room where Remus and Peter were playing chess and Potter and Sirius were eating chocolate frogs.

I gulped and knew what I had to do. Why was I so nervous? I apologized to people before. Not to Potter, of course, but how hard could it be? So, I summoned up my Gryffindor courage and walked to the couch Potter was sitting at. Sirius looked up at me and gave me a doggish grin. Before either of them could speak I looked James straight in the eyes and spoke.

"James Potter, I would like to thank you for saving me from the dementors during our Hogsmead trip. I am incredibly grateful that you were there and I want to apologize for not telling you this sooner." And I offered him my hot chocolate which he took hesitantly.

Then after a moment of silence I nearly walked away. Then I realized his eyes I had been staring into looked strangely familiar. After a moment I felt my cheeks get hot and my courage failed, so I walked away.

I heard Amber and Sarah follow me up the staircase and into the girl's dormitory. I sat on my bed, trying to think. My head seemed to be filled with many things I wasn't able to face right now. For one, why hadn't Potter rubbed it in my face that I had admitted needed his help? And two, his eyes- they looked really familiar. I racked my brain, but got nothing. I felt deep down I knew the answer, but I wasn't able to grasp it.

*******

The last day of term was filled with packing, crying girls, manly hugs and other things I'd rather not talk about. In an hour we would all be on the train to our old, far off lives. I loved my mother, even my sister, but I was different and therefore different around them. It was hard to talk about certain things because neither of them would understand.

We put our suitcases on our beds for them to be sent to the Hogwarts Express. Then we all walked out of the sixth year's girl's dormitory for the last time.

"Fancy a walk by the lake?" Sarah asked and Amber and I quietly agreed. We walked down to the lake where the big oak tree we often sat under, was currently occupied.

"I'm still surprised you actually thanked him." Amber said smiling, looking over at Potter, Sirius Black, Remus and Peter. My stomach turned. I wished we hadn't come out here, despite the beautiful weather. I could handle being around Potter when I could easily be mean or irritated by him, but I don't think I had it left in me anymore. I had one more year to have to see him, after that I was free and I didn't have to be around James Potter any longer.

"Me too." I told Amber.

"Hey Lily!"

James turned from watching Lily secretly from behind his book, to look at Gregory Smith who was jogging towards Lily, Amber and Sarah. James felt Remus' eyes on him and he looked back down at his book. Remus could always tell what James was feeling or thinking- probably one of his werewolf senses.

"Hi Gregory." I said smiling, admiring how handsome Gregory looked in the sunlight.

"Mind if I steal Lily away for a moment, girls?" Gregory asked charmingly to Amber and Sarah, Amber giggled and Sarah and she walked away.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Wow, Lily, you're so beautiful." Gregory said, I blushed red and looked at the ground.

Inside James was bursting with anger. He knew he couldn't be mad- he had a girlfriend and Lily wanted nothing to do with him. But anger, like jealousy, is one of the hardest things to control.

"So what are you doing over the summer?" asked Gregory.

"Nothing planned really, Amber's staying over and we're probably going to hang out all summer."

"Sounds fun." He said, I felt him staring at my lips.

"You know I've had a lot of fun with you this year." I told him, he grinned and leaned into me, his eyes on my lips.

The feeling of one hundred knives stabbing and the Cruciatus curse being fired at him combined would not even begin to equal the pain James felt right now. He watched another man kiss the woman he loved and he knew he could do nothing to stop him. He, he knew now for sure, had no chance of winning Lily's heart. For years he had kid himself into thinking that maybe if he hoped enough or was good enough, it wouldn't be so impossible. But as she kissed Gregory back, wrapping her arms around him, he wanted to do nothing more than curl up in a ball and die. This hurt greater than the billions of times she had rejected him or when she had those pointless and short relationships he destroyed easily, no this hurt much worse than that- because he knew that their relationship would last.

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express." Shouted the conductor. Students began bustling inside finding their own compartments to sit with their friends. Gregory, his friends Derek and Andrew, Amber, Sarah and I gathered into an empty compartment where oddly, yet not unexpected, our luggage was waiting.

"Good bye Hoggy Warts, another summer we are apart." Amber said dramatically, letting out a fake sob.

"Goodbye Great Hall where the best food in the world is served." Derek joined.

"Goodbye Sixth year." Sarah followed.

"Goodbye Quidditch." Said Gregory.

"Goodbye learning magic." Andrew said.

"Two months and we will be in our final year." Gregory said, "It feels like just yesterday I got my Hogwarts letter." I smiled; maybe next year wouldn't be so bad. I need to make next year the best year I'd ever had. And, as I looked at Amber, Sarah and Gregory, I figured that making that possible wouldn't be hard at all.

**A/n: Sorry for such a short chappy, but it did what it needed to do. On to the next chapter (which will be up soon.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight- First Day of Seventh Year**

There was an odd quietness around me. I looked to my right and saw death eaters. I looked to my left and saw death eaters. I was trapped. It was getting darker and darker and I was scared. I heard a baby cry, and saw a flash of green light coming towards me, horrible red eyes and heard a mocking laugh, and then everything went black.

I woke up.

I was in my bed, my clock on my bedside table read 5:15am- it was September 1st, the first day of seventh year would begin as soon as I got onto the Hogwarts Express. This summer was practically uneventful. Petunia married Vernon Dursley and agreed to invite Amber and me to it on one condition: "No weird, freaky stuff or else." Of course "or else" meant nothing to me coming from her, but we went to the wedding and did no weird, freaky stuff whatsoever.

I got up and took a shower, dressed casually and went downstairs for an early breakfast. I had packed my truck two days early in anticipation for this upcoming year, especially after I got a letter from Dumbledore three weeks ago.

*********

_ Olly came pecking at my window at three o'clock in the morning carrying the letter. I reluctantly got out of bed, opened the window and let him fly into his open cage, unpinning the letter from his leg, I read: _

_Dear Lillian Evans,_

_ I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Girl. Enclosed is your badge, which you should wear on your school robes at all time and a list of what Heads are allowed and not allowed to do. On the first of September after the beginning of the year feast, please meet me, along with the Head boy, in my office to discuss some things of vital importance. _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Licorice wands are one of my favorite treats. _

*********

After reading the letter repeatedly aloud, I rushed to tell Amber and my mom. During our visit to Diagon Alley mom gave me 100 pounds to spend on myself as a congratulatory gift. With it, I bought ice cream for Amber and me in Diagon Alley, some licorice wands for Dumbledore and the rest I was saving for extra money at Hogwarts. I was so happy about being awarded Head Girl that I jumped up and down on my bed for ten minutes, and then wrote a letter to Sarah.

Sarah had written every week, like she had promised, and Amber and I were happy to know she was having a fun time in France. I also got many letters from Gregory where he told me how much he missed me and wished he were not in Berlin for the summer. Remus had sent a few letters too, telling me he was staying with the Potters and Sirius; I did not know what that meant by that so I guessed Sirius was over for summer too, but now summer was over and seventh year was waiting.

After a long breakfast and goodbye between my mother and I; Amber and me apparated to platform 9 ¾ with our luggage and Olly. It was 10:16 (we had decided that since I was now Head Girl I should be waiting their early). Amber and I found a compartment to ourselves, changed into our school robes (I pinned my "Head Girl" badge to my robe) and I walked back to the platform to help scared little firsties cope with their fear of going to Hogwarts.

Sarah came around 10:45 and told Amber and I all about her trip to France. Just before 11 o'clock, Gregory arrived with Derek and Andrew. Then at exactly 11 o'clock, the Hogwarts Express set forth to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for me, for the last time.

"I need to head to the prefects compartment for awhile to talk to the new prefects." I told Amber, Sarah, Gregory and his friends.

"Do you know who the head boy is?" Gregory asked.

"No. One of the prefects I suppose, well, old sixth year prefects."

"Maybe it's Remus!" Sarah said excitedly.

"He would have told me he was head boy; I told him I was head girl." I replied.

"Maybe he was going to surprise you or something." Amber chipped in. I shrugged and left the compartment.

As I walked down the hallway to get to the prefects' compartment I thought about all the things I would have to do to be a good Head Girl- I felt exhausted already. I opened the door to the compartment and saw Remus, Rupert, April and the other prefects, along with Potter who was visiting Remus. I strode in trying to look professional as I walked to the head of the conference-like room.

"Hello Prefects, I'm Lily Evans, your new Head Girl." I said in my most dignified voice.

"And I'm James Potter, your new Head Boy." I turned to look at James who had stood up. He had a crooked smile playing on his lips and a head boy badge pinned to his robes. I laughed without meaning to.

"That's funny Potter, you nearly got me there- I almost believed you." I said chuckling humorlessly. There was no way Potter could ever be head boy- he was a delinquent.

"It's true Lily, he's got a letter from Dumbledore and everything." Remus said, in a proud-father way. I laughed nervously.

"Marauders- Marauders, okay- you've had your laugh, now who's really head boy?" I said, getting impatient with this pointless joke.

"With all due respect head girl, you're the only one who's been doing the laughing." Potter said. I blushed- he was frigging serious. I gulped. There was no way Dumbledore could think James Potter would be a suitable Head Boy soberly! The prefects looked at me strangely.

"L-Like I was saying…I have a list here of our rounds where each group will be patrolling." I set down the paper on the table and the prefects passed it around. "Any questions?" I asked, nobody raised their hands so I said quickly, "Alright, April and Rupert can patrol half and I'll patrol the rest until we arrive at Hogwarts."

I left the room, taking a deep breath and nearly running from the room. I walked back to the compartment to tell Amber and Sarah that we were in an alternate universe. As soon as I entered the room I knew they knew something was wrong with me.

"Dang Lily, you look pale." Amber said standing up and helping my shocked-dumb body to the seat next to her and Sarah. Gregory kneeled down in front of me, concern on his face.

"Lily what happened?" Sarah asked gently.

"Potter…" Was all I could say.

"What about Potter?" Gregory asked looking as if he was ready to go find him and jinx him.

"Head Boy…" I mumbled. Amber gasped.

"No way!" she exclaimed. I nodded.

******

Let me describe to you how crazy this situation seemed to me. I would expect You-Know- Who to enter Hogwarts in a ballerina skirt and high heels confessing his love to Professor Binns before I would expect James Potter to be Head Boy.

When we arrived at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry I was still in shock, and my best friends could tell as well as my boyfriend.

"Lily…Lily…" Sarah said gently. I heard her but I couldn't move my mouth to answer. This would have been the last year I was forced to share a hallway with Potter, but it made it ten times worst when it was these same hallways we'd be patrolling together- every night- all year…why did I have such rotten luck?

When we all piled into a carriage to take us up to the school, I was still in shock. What was Dumbledore thinking? Yes, he had made Remus Lupin a prefect despite his status of marauder, but Remus was completely different from Potter. Potter…I suddenly came to a blank. What was I so mad at him for again? Oh yeah, he played dirty tricks along with the rest of his friends, on the students. Most recently, he had…um…he and his friends…Well what did it matter if I could not remember? He did not deserve to be Head Boy!

"Lily, your scaring me, please talk." Amber said, continuing to poke me, which I had not felt until right now.

"I'm okay." I told them, "I was just…thinking."

"We know how you feel Lily." Sarah said, "But I'm certain James changed. I doubt he'll pull any pranks as Head Boy."

"No, he just won't get caught as easily." I said, negatively. Gregory came across the carriage and wrapped his strong arm around my shoulder. I leaned into his side.

"One more year- let's make the best of it." Sarah said in a positive light. I sighed and agreed.

Our arrival at Hogwarts made my mood much better. The Great Hall was filled with the usual fantastic tasting food, the sorting hat's song, new first years, and Dumbledore's speech right before he dismissed us all to bed.

"Good evening students." Dumbledore said his tone much more serious than usual. "As young witches and wizards I feel you all are going to be a wonderful addition to the Wizarding World some day, I hope you all strive to live your lives in the light and make the right choices- after all, Lord Voldemort is only powerful as long as people follow and fear him- I dearly hope you do neither. Now children, off to bed- sweet dreams."

I looked at Amber and Sarah. Dumbledore's speech was quite sad, if a little random as well.

"He's probably talking about the students who leave Hogwarts and join You-Know-Who. It must be sad watching these students grow up then hear they turned into evil, murdering, death eaters." Sarah said sadly.

"Yeah." Amber answered quietly.

"I think I want to be an Auror." I said suddenly, "After school." Both of them looked at me, understanding. The world- Wizarding and Muggle alike was getting darker. Last year's dementors attack was a direct reminder of the cruel and horrible people forcing terror on innocent people, and I wanted to help put a stop to it. I could not sit by and watch people die. I could not just feel bad for them and their families- I had to do something. I do not know what part I would play- but I wanted to bring You-Kn-…no, Voldemort down. The fear of his name seemed to leave my body- he was nothing but a heartless, inhuman creature-not even worth emotion, especially fear.

"I have to go meet Dumbledore in his office with Potter." I told Amber and Sarah. I walked to the Gargoyles I heard concealed Dumbledore's office. I stood waiting for something to happen, wondering what I was supposed to do or say to get inside.

"Licorice wands." I turned and saw Potter standing a few inches behind me. The Gargoyles stepped aside revealing a spiral staircase. "Ladies first." He said, and I walked up the staircase- not because he told me to, but- well…you know.

"Come in." Dumbledore said before I even knocked. I opened the door and Potter and I walked in. "Ah, our two new Heads- fantastic!" As soon as the headmaster said it, I knew there was no more trying to deny it- Potter was actually Head Boy.

"Good Evening." Potter and I said at the same time, Dumbledore chuckled at this.

"Two more Gryffindor Heads in a row- I am very proud. Now, on to more important things- Your sleeping arrangements, I know you both must be very tired. So, if you will follow me." Dumbledore stood up and led us out of his office, down the spiral staircase, down the empty halls and to a portrait of two fat men arguing over a drumstick.

"I'm hungry-you ate all the grapes in the painting of a thousand grapes upstairs- I want it." said the man in a bright green robe.

"Good Evening." Dumbledore said greeting the two men.

"Dumbledore!" they said in at the same time.

"Didn't even see you there, I didn't." said the red robed man.

"Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter- this is Patch Wilshat and Elliot Phigalbum. They conceal the Head's dormitory." rewind, back up, wait a minute- head dormitory? As in dormitory for the head's only? As in I have to live in the same dormitory as Potter! Evidently being Head Girl was not becoming all it was cracked up to be.

"Password this week is Lemon Pie." Said Elliot Phigalbum, "Mmm, I want some pie right now." They opened the portrait and I heard them continue to fight over the piece of chicken. We entered the portrait and before me was the head's common room.

There was a roaring fire ahead, circling it was a couch facing it and two comfortable looking arm chairs facing each other. To the left was a light golden door that was labeled "Head Boy" on the right was a red door labeled "Head Girl." The whole room was spacious and just beautiful- maybe living with Potter would not be as bad as it sounded- if he stayed out my way as much as possible.

"It's wonderful." I said quietly.

"Yes, it is. It is decorated in Gryffindor colors, of course, we did not have to change it since Mr. Long bottom and were here. I'll leave you two to get a good night's sleep, if you have any questions or concerns don't hesitate to come down to my office." Dumbledore said, I suddenly remembered,

"Oh, Headmaster." I pulled out the box of Licorice wands, "I got these for you. You said in your letter you liked them, I didn't realize it was just the password." I felt my cheeks get hot; Dumbledore took them with a bright smile.

"One of my favorite treats, thank you Lily." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. He turned and left the common room, leaving Potter and I alone.

"Good night." I mumbled to Potter and walked off towards the door on the right.

My room was just as spacious and luxurious as the common room. There was a large desk on the right, a large comfortable bed of red and gold against the opposite wall, a fireplace to the far left of the door, my truck was set against the front of my bed, and three shelves hung on the wall against the wall on the wall on the right. Between the selves and fireplace was a windowed, double doors that lead to a balcony facing the Black Lake. I changed into my pajamas and got into my comfortable bed. I immediately fell asleep.

******

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

I groaned. What was that annoying sound?

_Knock_

_Knock _

_Knock_

I opened my eyes; light shinned in from the balcony doors.

"Lily." I heard Potter's voice and nearly screamed. What was he doing here? Oh, right we shared a dorm. I got up and tried to lay down my hair as I walked towards the door. I opened the door to see Potter standing at the door, fully dressed.

"What?" I asked, he seemed to be staring at my face hard, a blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Um, classes start in a few and I wasn't sure if you were awake because I didn't see you come out of your room- and I just didn't want you to be late for class or anything…" I was suddenly aware that I was wearing penguin shorts and a tank- I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Thanks." I said and quickly closed the door. I rushed around the room and into the bathroom that I did not have time to take in how nice it looked. I took a quick shower, did my hair, put on my clothes and grabbed all my books.

I walked out of my room and saw that Potter was gone. Good. I walked out of the common room and wondered if I was too late for breakfast or not.

"Mornin' kid, have a nice sleep?" asked Patch Wilshat. I turned forgetting they had been there.

"Good morning and yes I did. Do either of you know if breakfast is almost over?" I asked.

"Nope, just been down near the Great Hall moments ago." said Elliot, "It's still on."

"Thank you." I said and sped off to breakfast, my stomach growled on cue. When I enter the Great Hall I immediately saw Sarah and Amber sitting with Gregory, Derek and Andrew. I walked over there and sat next to Gregory, who wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a kiss.

"Someone woke up late." Amber said, "You're going to have to find a new alarm clock since you're not with us anymore."

"Yeah, Potter had to wake me up." I said, irritably, piling eggs and bacon onto my plate and eating it.

"I don't like that you have to live with Potter- he likes you- what if he does something." Gregory said.

"James isn't going to do anything to Lily, Gregory." Sarah said, looking a bit mad that he would say such a thing. "James isn't even as bad as you all make him seem- at least not anymore. Besides he has a girlfriend, and James has never been disloyal to his girlfriends."

"Yeah, except for when he has sex with them then breaks up with them." Amber said, rolling her eyes. Sarah sighed, giving up and I looked down the table to see Rachel Vinson still with the marauders.

"They're still dating?" I said shocked, "That's a new record."

"I told you." Sarah said, "He's changed."

"Yeah and Sirius Black is a gentleman." Amber said sarcastically, biting into a piece of bacon with a tad too much force.

"Well, I like the marauders." Sarah said, giving me reasoning to think she was a. imperioused, b. crazy, or c. she really thought that.

"You just like Remus." Amber said simply, "And I guess Pete's pretty cool too, so half of the marauders are welcomed into my life, and Potter and Black can go shove it." Good old Amber- Always on my side.

"You two are completely irrational sometimes." Sarah said and stood up from the table and walked off angrily.

"What's up with her?" Amber asked. I shrugged and stood about to go after her, when I saw Remus stand up from the bench and walk out of the Great Hall after Sarah.

That day Sarah avoided Amber and I. I could not even find her to talk- she went to none of her classes or anything- it was very unlike her.

"Remus!" I called as I saw him walking up from the dungeons, he stopped, looked at me than walked over.

"Hello Lily. How have you been? Congrats on becoming Head Girl, you deserve it." He told me.

"Thank you, Remus." I said with a forced smile, "Have you seen Sarah- she hasn't been in any of our classes."

"I saw her at breakfast, she was really upset." He told me.

"Is it about anything I said?" I asked him.

"Well…I don't know if I should tell you, if she hadn't told you- it's not my place…" Remus said.

"Please Remus." I begged, "I fell like I'm missing something important."

"Alright." Remus said after a moment, he dropped his voice and leaned in closer to me, "You- Know- Who killed Sarah's grandparents." I gasped, and he nodded sadly.

"Why?" I asked, although I knew that horribly man did not need an actual reason.

"She didn't tell me- she couldn't stop crying." Remus said.

********

The day went by quickly as I counted down the minutes until I could meet Sarah in the Gryffindor dormitory.

At the beginning of each class, the teachers told the class what we would be learning in our final year. In Transfiguration, we would be learning about Anamagi and transfiguring humans into different things. In charms, we would be learning spells that are more advanced. In Potions, we would be learning more dangerous and advanced potions. Currently as I sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts, the newest teacher, Professor Chase Ringsfiend stood discussing what laid ahead this year.

"Patronus- Dementors." He said walking around the room with his hands shoved in his pockets, "This is what you'll be doing this year- learning about how to defend yourself against dark and dangerous creatures. In your books you will find out about this on page two hundred- five in case you want to get a head start on our lesson." Amber chuckled and flipped through her book staring googily eyes at the professor. Professor Ringsfield was a young, deep voiced man who seemed more like a model than a professor, but who was I to judge. He continued to talk about his two years of experience as an Auror and how he found teaching the future minds of the Wizarding World much more meaningful. I wonder if he knew about the Defense Against the Dark Arts curse.

*****

"Widdlebum." Amber said and we entered the Gryffindor common room. I missed the crowded, homey feeling of the Gryffindor common room, but there were more important things at hand right now.

Amber led me to the seventh year dormitory and as soon as she opened the door, we found Sarah sitting on her bed crying. She looked up at us, and seemed to know that we knew. Amber and I walked over to her, waiting for her to speak.

I knew what she was going through, I had lost my dad. However, the anger towards the man that killed her grandparents probably burned harder than the sadness of loosing them.

"My dad- he wouldn't join You- Know- Who, so- that- that thing killed my grandparents! He went into their home in the middle of the day- and killed them. T-They never did anything to anyone, You-Know-Who would have probably killed me if I wasn't at Hogwarts. This really is the last safe place…isn't it?" Sarah sobbed and Amber and I continued to try to comfort her.

"Any of us could die tomorrow." She continued. I agreed silently, the death of someone close to you often makes you realize your mortality. "I could be gone tomorrow. You-Know-Who could find a way into Hogwarts and kill anyone he chooses. I-I don't want to die having done nothing to stop him…I want him dead!" she stood up suddenly and I saw the anger come in. She walked over to the window and stared out into the starry night.

"You two are my best friends…promise me something." Amber and I agreed, "Don't waste your time hating someone over childish nonsense. I hate that man so much…" she trailed off for a moment, "I know that it's pointless. Just because I hate You-Know-Who with all my heart, I know it will do no good. He's still going to be the evil man he was before. But in comparison to that….man, if you would even call him a man, I could never hate anyone else."

We were all quiet for a long time. Then Sarah told us she needed to sleep, so I left Amber and Sarah in their dormitory and left the Gryffindor common room.

"Congratulations on making Head Girl." said the Head Girl, "You were always one of the good ones." I thanked her and walked back to the portrait of Elliot and Patch.

"Lemon Pie." I said and they let me in. I walked into the Head's common room to see Potter sitting on the couch doing homework, as far as I could tell. I thought about what Sarah said- in comparison to Voldemort….well, Potter was not anywhere near as bad. Now, all the years I hated him seemed to be silly and pointless.

"Hello…James." I said walking over to the armchair and sitting down, looking at him.

"Um…Hi…Lily." He said looking up from a piece of parchment and looking genuinely confused.

"What're you doing?" I asked trying to be friendly.

"Er…writing." He said, looking at me strangely.

"Well…we have to patrol downstairs in a few." I told him, "I could go alone if you want to finish your writing."

"No, I'll patrol." Potter- James said. He stood up, placing his papers on the table and we walked out of the Head's common room.

"So, we have to patrol the main halls and dungeons, according to your chart you organized." James said, breaking the silence in the dim halls.

"Precisely." I answered. Okay, this was not so bad- be nice to Potter- James…easy.

"Lily, I know you're as shocked as I was when I found out I was Head Boy. I honestly don't know why Dumbledore picked me." James said quietly.

"Well, you did save me last year…after I had been so mean to you." I cannot believe I just said that to him, stop going in so deep- be nice to him do not make him all smug.

"Well…I wouldn't let you die…." He said. His expression seemed to be a mix of anger and sadness. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to that. Thankfully, two prefects passed us and asked us some questions about how long we were supposed to patrol.

James and I walked down to the dungeons, took five points from some wandering third years, and then headed back to the Head's common room.

"Well goodnight, Lily." James said heading towards his room and me to mine.

"Goodnight." I answered back and went into my room. This evening had probably been the oddest evening of my life. After all this time, I never thought I would be the one to try to be friends with Potter- James.

**A/n: Thanks for reading so far, please review. Next chapter up soon. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I may have made. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine- After all this time**

The next few months went into a scheduled routine. I would be woken up by James, hurry to get dressed, go to classes, eat lunch with Amber, Sarah and Gregory, then go to my afternoon classes, do homework in the library, go to the Head's dormitory, patrol with James, then return and pass out in my bed. It was only on Saturday that the pattern finally changed.

On Saturday, I woke up on my own, late in the morning and saw a tray of food on top of my trunk at the foot of my bed. There was a note on the tray that I picked up and read:

_Lily, _

_ You missed breakfast, so I thought I would bring you up some and let you sleep late. I gave Sarah and Amber the password to get in the dormitory, so they will probably pop in on you soon._

_ James P. _

Wow. A sudden and foreign feeling filled my stomach. Perhaps it was hunger. Perhaps it was guilt for always treating James Potter so badly. Either way or both, I was still thinking about how nice it was of him to do this; when Amber and Sarah walked into my bedroom without knocking.

"Hello- way to barge in." I said jokingly, taking my fork and eating the warm eggs.

"Wow- breakfast in bed, I want to be Head Girl now." Amber said smiling and the two of them sat on the floor in front of me. "Oh and nice common room- way to upgrade. James' room is nice too." I looked at her shocked.

"You went into his room?" I asked.

"I didn't know which one was yours." She lied, with a guilty smile.

"Our names are imprinted on the doors." I told her.

"So, you and James seem to be getting along." Sarah said, changing the subject, "Are we in an alternate universe now?" I would have told her that it was she, herself that made me want to try and befriend James, but I didn't want to bring back that night.

"Well, we have to live together and patrol together, so we might as well be on good terms." I told her. Sarah smiled.

After I ate, Amber and Sarah left so I could take a shower and get dressed, afterward we would meet by the lake.

After I was finished getting ready, I headed out the common room and down to the entrance hall, out the front door, and went over to Amber and Sarah who were sitting under the oak tree. I joined them and we stayed their all-afternoon talking.

******

When night hit we went our separate ways- Amber and Sarah to the Gryffindor dormitory and I went to the Head's dormitory. I changed into my pajamas and took out one of my favorite books and a throw blanket from my truck, went back to the common room and nestled on the couch in front of the fire.

******

A squeaking sound woke me up.

I then realized I had fallen asleep and was still on the couch facing the fireplace. I sat up- it had to be way past midnight. The portrait door opened and James limped in- wait…

"James…" he looked up startled. His posture changed from being slouched over to forcibly straight.

"Lily- I thought you'd be in bed by now." James groaned. I stood up and rushed over to him.

"What happened to you?" I asked, seeing a deep cut on his shoulder that made me slightly dizzy.

"Nothing, I'm fine- I'm going to bed." He said quickly, limping towards the door on the left. I grabbed his arm, he groaned again.

"You're hurt." I said, "I have to take you to Made Pomfry." He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine; it's just a little scratch." James said, but did not try to move again. I grabbed his arm again, gently this time, and walked him over to sit in the armchair closest to us. He sat down obediently and I ran to my room, grabbed my wand, and returned to him. He was still sitting in the armchair, looking paler, with blood seeping through his shirt.

"What were you doing?" I asked quietly, sitting on the floor in front of him then grabbing his pant leg and rolling it up to reveal a cut below his knee.

"Nothing." He told me, "I fell." I laughed humorlessly and rolled my eyes.

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me why you were out until- 3 o'clock in the morning, you don't have to- just don't lie stupidly to me." I told him, he nodded. I said an incantation while following my wand along his cut. The cut slowly healed until all that was left was a pink scar.

"Thank you." He said, I nodded and stood up to look at the deep cut on his shoulder. I unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. He winced as I tried to wipe off the bloody cut with his shirt to slow down the bleeding. I hovered my wand over his cut again and repeated the incantation. The cut healed and I sat down on the table in front of him.

"Were you doing something against the rules?" I asked, quietly, looking at James. In all my time seeing him he never looked so weak and fragile.

"…yes…" he answered, hoarsely.

"Were you doing something that would get you kicked out of Hogwarts?" I asked.

"…yes…" he answered again.

"Were you doing something dangerous and stupid?" I asked.

"Depends on what you think is stupid, but dangerous-yes." He said.

"Do you want me to help you into bed?" I asked.

"…yes…" I stood up and helped him up and into the room on the left. I laid him down in his bed and helped him under the covers. I stood up to go when I heard his weak and hoarse voice again.

"Lily…can you stay for awhile?" I turned to look at him. If I was told a year ago that I'd be climbing into bed with an injured James Potter I'd laugh in your face until breathless then yell at you for saying such an absurd thing. However, I did, and if I told you it felt wrong- I would be lying. Therefore, I guess I could say James and I were pretty close friends now.

I stared out the window as I absentmindedly played with James' hair as he fell asleep. The full moon shone brightly next to the twinkling stars outside. I traced my finger over the dark red scar on James' shoulder.

"What were you doing?" I whispered, and laid back against the pillow, waiting for a moment to get up and go into my own room, however that moment never came.

*****

Light shone brightly through my glass balcony doors. I groaned and rolled over, hugging my pillow tightly. I don't know how my pillow got to smelling this good. I was happy today was Sunday- I could sleep in all day if I wanted to, and judging by how comfortable I felt right now- I just might.

My mind drifted to last night when I helped an injured James Potter, newly befriended, to bed. I must have slept walked to my room because I didn't remember anything after that.

"Mmm…" my pillow moaned- my eyes shot open. I nearly screamed, but the absence of everything normal in the world seemed to shock me. I was laying against James Potter, my arm around his stomach- his shirtless stomach as he continued to sleep. I quickly got up off the bed to realize I was not in my room, but in his- and that I must have fallen asleep while I laid down for a moment after the incident last night.

The creaking of the bed from my departure seemed to be loud enough to wake up James, because he shot up, grabbed his wand from his beside in instinct, and seemed suddenly wide-awake.

"Lily…" he said, setting his wand back down, I tried not to notice the paranoia of what he had just done.

"Sorry- I- er…fell asleep in here last night- I didn't mean to." I told him quickly, making sure he wasn't getting the wrong idea.

"It's okay- I enjoy the company." He said, smiling, then he looked concerned, "Er- but I should make an excuse for last night though, but I'm not going to try and lie to you, so…I'll just thank you for making sure I didn't bleed to death." He said, with a crooked smile.

"It's no problem." I told him, "I'll find out sooner or later." He smiled and I walked out of the room.

That morning I met Amber and Sarah in the Great Hall for breakfast, where Peter, Remus, and Sirius had joined them. Amber was laughing with Peter and Remus and Sarah were having one of their typical shy/ flirty moments, they all bid me a good morning then went back to talking. I sat next to Sirius who was eating dog like while staring at Amber every few minutes. Sirius grinned as I sat down; he seemed to like me a lot better now that James and I were on good terms.

"Mornin' Evans, where's Prongs?" he asked, after all these months I had finally gotten used to their weird nicknames. James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and Peter was Wormtail- I didn't understand it, but then again- I'm not a marauder.

"I dunno- I left his room awhile ago, you'd think he'd be here by now- but_ I_ finally made it to breakfast on time." I said.

"Congratulations." Sirius said, chewing his French toast. "He probably went to meet _Rachel_ or something." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

"What- jealous?" I chuckled, starting to eat the food that magically appeared on my empty place.

"That Prongs has finally stuck on a girl? Nah- I just don't like her very much- too peppy- wait…did you say you left Prongs' room this morning?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion- how did he know that? I gulped.

"What? No- you heard wrong." I told him, shoving my toast in my mouth, "I left the common room before he-"

"No-No-No- you said you left his room. Why?" he pushed, grinning like a clown.

"I was waking him up." I tried quickly.

"You're a bad liar." He said, smiling mischievously.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, sipping some orange juice.

"Okay- I'll just ask Prongs- here he comes now." I looked up and saw James and Rachel walking towards the table. I knew James would deny me being in his room- especially with his girlfriend sitting right there, but I didn't want Sirius to start anything.

James sat down across from me, while Rachel sat to his left next to Amber.

"Good morning, Prongs- Rachel." Sirius greeted, glaring at Rachel, who rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around James' waist. "So Prongs, Lils here let it slip that she was leaving your room this morning." I gasped- I had not expected him to actually say it. I hit Sirius on the arm.

"I did not- he just has an overactive imagination." I said, mostly towards Rachel.

"Lily- your Ravenclaw pet is coming." Sirius said pointing towards the large, double doors to see Gregory walk in. I was still amazed at how lucky I was to be with him.

"Good morning, Lily." Gregory greeted, sitting next to me and kissing me softly on the lips.

"Good morning." I said, blushing slightly and continuing to eat. Gregory wrapped his arm around my waist securely and when I looked up at him, he seemed to be glaring at James.

"Lily- want to join me down by the lake?" Gregory asked, not even touching his food. I looked at him confused, but agreed, stood up, paid goodbyes to everyone and left with him.

James watched as Lily and Gregory Smith left. She seemed to be leaving a lot in his mind. Perhaps it was only because she was finally in his life almost in the way he had always wanted her to be- so whenever she left, reminding him that the two of them were not actually together- it hurt a bit.

"So, Jamesy- let's do something fun tonight." Rachel said to James, cutting the crust off his toast. She never let him eat the crust- she said that's where all the carbs were, he didn't know if this was true or not- but she said he needed to stay fit, however, the crust was always James' favorite part.

"Alright." James answered unexcitedly. Whenever Rachel said "Something fun" she meant snog in a crowded broom cupboard in the middle of the night- this, of course, gets quite dull when that is all one ever does.

"Brilliant!" Rachel said and kissed him on the cheek. Damnit, he thought about her again. He had been trying his best to stop thinking about Lily so much. He mentally kicked himself. She must do this on purpose- torment his like she does. He was so very close to forgetting about her and trying to be happy and close to Rachel, when Dumbledore decided to make him Head Boy and Lily Head Girl. Then she had to go and be all nice and friendly to him all of a sudden. And on top of that she had to take care of his werewolf wounds and sleep in the same bed as him all night while he was practically passed out. Now, James felt, he was back where he had started- love struck and hurt, as he watched Lily walk away with some other guy.

A/n: Thanks for reading, please Review and tell me what you think so far. Next chapter up in a few. Please forgive all spelling and grammar mistakes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- Gimme the Presents **

Over the next few weeks, being nice to James was getting easier and easier. We would patrol together in the evenings and talk about whatever was on our minds. I learned that James' parents were both Aurors and he wanted to be an Auror after he finished his seventh year. He had learned to cast a Patronus when he was fifteen during Winter Break, a Dementor had found a way to the village where the Potter Mansion was. I was starting to believe that the dementor attack last year wasn't merely an accident.

"What about you?" James asked one day when we were patrolling the Entrance Hall, "What do your parents do in the Muggle World?" he sounded genuinely fascinate by the Muggle World.

"Well, my mother went back to teaching awhile ago and my father used to be a doctor, but he died awhile back." I told him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." James said.

"Yeah, I made peace with it along time ago, I loved him a lot- his named was Dr. Harry Evans, he was proud to be a doctor." I told him, James smiled.

"I always liked the name Harry." James said, "So, what exactly do doctors do?" James asked, "I have a feeling we learned about them in Muggle studies."

"We did." I told him, "In second year, Doctors are like Healers in the Wizarding World.

"Sound fun." James said, "I never thought about being a Healer. I kind of always had a thing for excitement and adventure." I laughed.

"Yeah, I could tell." I said, he smiled his crooked smile and ran his hand through his wind swept hair. I looked at his hair, it had always been a contributing annoyance to me, but now it seemed kinda cute…well, you know- not annoying anymore.

"You need to do something with your hair." I told him, reaching up and running my hands through his soft, jet black hair. He grinned and I saw him blush slightly.

"I've tried- and failed…many times." He said chuckling.

"Well, I guess it suits you." I told him as we continued back up to the Head's Dormitory. I was growing extremely tired from these constant night patrols, but James had made it quite fun. Just last night James had brought some Exploding Bonbons during our patrols which left our mouths popping then smoking when eaten.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas break?" I asked him.

"I will be staying at Hogwarts." He told me, not looking at me, but into the distant corridor. "My parents will be working on Christmas, so Sirius and I thought it'd be more fun to stay here with Remus and Peter."

"Sirius?" I asked, "Does he stay with you over Winter Break?"

"Um…not exactly. He moved in with us a few years back- his parents are nasty purebloods, all they care about is being a pureblood and they hate anyone who isn't- his whole family's been in Slytherin, except him. So, after he ran away I brought him to live with us." I had always known Sirius' family was all in Slytherin, but I didn't know he didn't live with them anymore.

"That was nice of you." I told him.

"Yeah, we're like brothers. I don't know if he ever really cared much about his old family before he ran away, but Sirius isn't usually one to show his true feelings."

"I dunno- Sirius seems to like Amber a lot, too bad she finds him infuriating." I joked.

"Sirius and girls- it's hard to tell who he really likes." James said.

"Kinda like you." I said without thinking. It was silent for a moment, and then I realized what I said.

"When I really like a girl- it's obvious." He told me. I wondered if he was talking about me. Perhaps he was talking about Rachel; they_ had_ been dating for a long time now, so they must have liked each other quite a lot. We arrived at the portrait of Patch and Elliot. They both were eating cloves of garlic.

"Heads- there you are! Glad you made it back here alive." said Patch, looking completely serious.

"The portrait of the three vampire Kings is said to be attacking. We're piling up on garlic to stay safe." Elliot said, "Watch out!"

"I think we'll be fine." James said laughing. "Christmas cookies."

They opened the portrait door with one last warning ("Beware of the fanged beasts!")And James and I walked in.

"So, Lily, are you staying for Christmas break?" James asked.

"Yes, it's either that or stay with mom at Petunia's house." I had told him about Petunia during yesterday's patrol. He laughed.

********

_James and I walked down the corridor, eating Exploding Bonbons. _

"_So, you mentioned your sister last week. You said you and her had a weird relationship." James said, smoking from the mouth. I laughed and waved the smoke from my face. _

"_Yeah, well, Petunia and I used to be pretty close when we were young, but that was before I got accepted to Hogwarts. Now I'm her freak sister that she doesn't like to claim." I told him. _

"_I'm sorry." James said, patting me awkwardly on the back._

********

"So, then I will be seeing you tomorrow." James said happily.

"I guess you will." I said smiling. I walked to my room and changed into my pajamas, then got into bed.

********

Knock

Knock

Knock

I yawned and shut my eyes tighter, putting my pillow over my head.

Knock

Knock

Knock

I groaned and threw my pillow to the floor, glancing at my clock that read 10:50.

"Come in!" I called. Amber and Sarah bounded in excitedly.

"Lily- c'mon- you said you'd come with me to the Entrance Hall to see me off." Sarah said. Sarah was going home for the break.

"Oh right." I said, having forgot. I got out of bed and put my robe on.

"No time to get dressed." Amber said, "The train leaves at 11 o'clock come on." The three of us rushed down the halls. When we got to the Entrance Hall Amber and I said Goodbye to Sarah.

"Remember to write us as much as you can." I told Sarah giving her a hug.

"I'll be sending your Christmas gift as soon as I get to the Owlery." Amber told her as she gave her a hug as well. Sarah waved goodbye as she joined the other people leaving Hogwarts.

After Sarah got poked with a sneakascope and left through the double doors, Amber and I walked back up the staircase to the Head's Dormitory for me to change. Passing people in the halls looked at me strangely, as I was wearing fuzzy bunny slippers and stripped pajamas. When we arrived at the portrait of Elliot and Patch, they were bickering as usual.

"You know what; I'm going to move out." Elliot said outraged, "Sir Cadogan told me he'd be _glad_ to have me room with him."

"Sir Cadogon is a nutter!" Patch answered, slapping him in the face with a piece of steak.

"Hey, you two calm down!" Amber shouted over them. They stopped and stared at Amber and me.

"See look you went and upset the Head's friend, you should be ashamed of yourself." Elliot said, hitting Patch with a plate of mash potatoes. The two let us in without the password and I was beginning to question the security in this place.

When we entered the portrait hole we were met with a quite shocking sight. James was doing pushups shirtless in the middle of the room, while reading a book laid on the floor, he obviously did not seem to notice Amber and I's presence, because when Amber, after a moment of staring, whispered, "Wow." James jumped up and backed into the couch in surprise. He always seemed a bit jumpy at noises recently.

"Lily." James said, and then took a deep breath, "Sorry- you scared me."

"Cool, we scared James Potter- I shall put _that _on my list of achievements." Amber said and walked into the room and looked at the Christmas tree near the fireplace. "Lookin' good, Potter." Amber said, chuckling. James blushed pink and smiled, then looked back to me as if waiting on me to agree. Yes, he had a very…very….very- erm- nice body, but I could not tell him that- It would be super inappropriate. I had a boyfriend- I wasn't supposed to be admiring James' six pack or defined arms or cute smile as he saw we looking at him- wait, damnit. I felt my cheeks grow hot as I noticed him notice me staring.

"Um, hi, James. Amber, I'm going to go change." I said turning to Amber who was getting comfortable on the couch. James chuckled.

"You left in your pajamas, Lils? Getting a little forgetful are we?" James said and wiped his forehead with a towel he conjured from his bedroom.

"Yes. And I think it's a bit inappropriate for you to be parading around without a shirt on." I told him, crossing my arms and trying to look forceful in my bunny slippers. He smiled his crooked smile.

"Sorry, m'am, I thought you had left already- I'll be sure to wear extra amount of clothing around you." James told me, with a crooked grin. A year ago I would have begun yelling at him about his indecent behavior, but I dropped my arms and smiled.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." I told him and walked to my room. I took a quick shower and got dressed and headed back to the common room where Remus, Sirius and Peter had joined Amber and James (who was now wearing a shirt…thank goodness.)

"Good morning, Lily." Remus greeted, "I brought your present over so you can open it tomorrow morning." I smiled and thanked him and gave him my present to him.

"Here you go- Sirius- Peter." I said reaching under the tree and handing the two of them their presents. Sirius smiled happily.

"I'm glad we're all friends now." Peter said, grinning.

"I have your presents in the dormitory." Amber told them.

"Wow- you got _me _a present?" Sirius asked, grinning. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Black, I bought you a gift- don't make me regret it." Amber told him, Sirius chuckled.

"So, what'd you buy Gregory?" Amber asked me, taking a handful of popcorn Peter offered her with a smile.

"I didn't know what he'd like so I bought him some Quidditch thing." I shrugged.

"Not a big fan of Quidditch?" James asked.

"I like watching it, but it's kind of scary- you guys get hurt a lot." I told him, "But flying itself always seemed exciting to me, but I was never really good at it.

"Lily Evans not good at something? Unbelievable." Sirius said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"I remember in first year- our flying lessons." Amber laughed. I groaned.

*******

_Amber, Sarah and I walked across the field where twenty intimidating brooms laid lined up on the ground. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew took up four of the ones on the Gryffindor side. Potter winked at me as the three of us passed, but I had more pressing matters at hand than how annoying Potter looked. I was human and therefore not made to fly. If I was meant to fly, I would have wings, which I am pretty sure I don't so therefore-_

"_Put your wand hand over your broom and say 'up'" Madam Hooch commanded. The first years obeyed. James Potter's broom flew to his hand automatically, a moment later Sirius Black's did as well. Then more and more brooms flew to their owners hands. Yet, I was the last one left yelling "up" at my broom- It was quite embarrassing. _

_ *******_

Everyone laughed.

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"I chose not to practice- If I had, I would be better than either of you two." I told James and Sirius. Remus laughed.

"She told you guys." He said. We all sat there remembering the fun stuff that had happened over the years, like the time James and Sirius decided to shave Mrs. Norris.

"How did you two even catch her?" Amber asked, "She's fast."

"We did things, we're not proud of." Sirius said dramatically, "Well, actually we set up a net- one of those Muggle things. We had learned about how Muggle's hunt animals in Muggle studies and we decided it'd be easiest."

"Is Mrs. Norris married?" I asked, "I mean who names their cat 'Mrs.'"

"I think Flinch proposed before we came to Hogwarts." James said, "Lonely guy."

Then somehow, amongst the happy memories we all seemed to look past and forget the mean things either me or James had said to each other because of it- we somehow ended up talking about the bad stuff.

"My family abandoned me." Sirius said, his face, for the first time I'd ever seen, looked vacant and sad, "Just because I didn't hate Muggleborns they burned my name from the family tree. I don't have a family because I'm not a cruel human being…"

"We're your family." Remus said, "We'll always be here." Amber put her hand on Sirius' shoulder awkwardly. James agreed along with Peter. We all sat there in silence, until finally after a moment- James broke it by speaking.

"My parents were killed last summer." James said suddenly, I turned to him, his eyes were full of tears, "Death Eaters. I was at Remus' house…" he seemed to be telling only Amber and I since the others didn't look shocked at what he said. However the look on James' face made me want to burst into tears.

*******

_James sat in Remus' bedroom along with Sirius, Peter and Remus. They had been playing exploding snap for about two hours straight when James was realizing the sun was setting. _

_ "You guys need to go." Remus said suddenly. _

_ "We'll be back over tonight." Sirius said, standing up and packing up his cards. _

_ "No, not tonight- I'll be fine tonight." Remus said. James raised his eyebrow, but Remus reassured the three of them. _

_ "Alright." James said after awhile, "We'll be back tomorrow." Remus nodded. James, Sirius, and Peter left his room and immediately heardt several locks lock on Remus' door. As soon as they got outside James and Sirius said "bye" to Peter and the three disapparated. _

_ James and Sirius were discussing Remus' furry little problem when they stop in their tracks at the large Potter Mansion and the dark mark hovering over it. _

_ *****_

"James…" I said quietly walking over to his chair and sitting by his feet. "When we were patrolling you said…"

"I know." James interrupted softly, "I think I just realized they are really gone- they're not coming back." I rested my head on James' knee and felt him run his hands through my hair.

"When Sarah comes back." Remus said suddenly, "I'm going to tell her the truth." He said this more to himself then the rest of us. "I could be gone tomorrow for all I know- I just won't be able to live with myself if I never told her I loved her." I smiled at him. Finally Remus confesses. I never thought this day would come. I could literally remember all of the times it was obvious that Remus and Sarah were made for each other. Whenever they finished each other's sentences and things like that. And most recently, the ball last year. Of all the people in the room, masked and forbidden to tell their true identities- somehow the two of them found each other.

"Amber, I-" Peter said slowly.

"Amber, I love you." Sirius said suddenly. Everyone went silent, looking at Sirius. For awhile Amber went as still as a statue. Then a blush crept up on her cheeks. She stared at him for a moment. Amber had always had a sort of knack for seeing if someone was telling the truth or not. She finally blinked and stood up, grabbing Sirius by the collar and pulling him out of the Head's Dormitory.

"That was…" Remus started, and then chuckled. Peter excused himself telling us he was feeling sick and was going to lie down in the Gryffindor Common room, so Remus left with him to make sure he was alright and to owl Sarah her Christmas gift.

After everyone left, I noticed that James and I were alone. My head had resumed to lying on his knee and his fingers were still playing with my red hair.

"Are you okay?" I asked finally. Looking up at him. I saw tear stains running down his cheek, but I pretended not to notice. James Potter of all people would not want anyone to see him cry.

"As okay as I'll probably ever be." He answered quietly. I stood up and squeeze onto the armchair with him, wrapping my arms around him and resting my head on his shoulder. He was quite warm and comfortable, I noticed. I had never done this with someone, just laid or sat next to them in silence, hugging him.

"Who are you and Sirius staying with?" I asked him quietly, hoping I wasn't asking too many questions.

"Remus, but after school Sirius and I will probably move back into the mansion…I just…I can't be there right now." James said, monotone. "This is a happy Christmas Eve." He said finally, a little bit of humor in his voice that I was glad to hear.

"I know how you feel James." I told him, he knew what I was talking about, having talked about my dad many times while on our patrolling. "It'll all be fine at the end." James looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"You're very positive Lily Evans." James said, rubbing my hand with his finger, "Something I always loved about you." I smiled and nestled my head into the crook of his neck.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked quietly, listening to his soft breathing.

"Home." He told me quietly, "Where's Gregory?"

"Florida." I told him quietly, "Want to go down to dinner?" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded. I got up from the chair, James getting up behind me. I felt his arms wrap around me and his head rest on my shoulder. I felt my breath catch and stopped walking towards the portrait door. James' mouth was near my ear as he whispered, "Thank you, Lily." Then he let go of me and stood beside me, walking towards the portrait door. I stood there feeling a bit wobbly for some reason.

"You coming, Lils?" James asked, heaving open the heavy portrait door. I blinked and nodded my head and followed him out the portrait door.

******

_Knock_

_ Knock_

_ Knock _

I groaned and rolled around in bed to look at the door. The sun shone dimly behind the snow clouds.

"Come in." I called and James bounded in wearing red candy cane pajama pants and a shirt that said "Gimme the Presents" that showed off his defined arms, as well as a Santa Claus hat. I laughed and sat up. He smiled.

"Sirius' present last year- I know I look good, no need to tell me. Now, wake yourself up and let's open presents." He said, pulling my arm. I groaned dramatically and fell back on my bed. James climbed onto my bed and tugged my blankets off. I groaned at the cold air and tried to kick him off my bed.

Then I realized that James was probably trying to cover his sadness caused by his parent's passing by acting overly happy and excited, plus he probably did this every year with his family. I, on the other hand, had not woken up early for Christmas presents since I was eleven. So, for James' sake I got up and let him drag me to the cold common room and over to the decorated Christmas tree where brightly wrapped presents spilled from under it.

"Okay, here's a present to you from…Sarah." James said handing me a small wrapped box. I tore open the wrapping paper to see that Sarah had gotten me a silver necklace with a lion on it and my initials in the middle. I smiled and put it around my neck, searching for the clasp.

"Let me help you." James said, and clasped the necklace around my neck, then sat back down. I smiled as the small silver lion roared faintly and I began getting into the spirit as we opened more presents. I grabbed my present to James and handed it to him.

"From me." I told him. He grinned and pulled off his Santa hat and placed it on my head, causing his hair to look messier than ever. He tore through the wrapping paper and smiled. I gave him a picture of Amber, Sarah, Remus, Peter, Sirius and I. We were moving around the picture frame, pushing and shoving to be in the front. "It's not much." I said as he watched us in the picture. He continued to stare at it for a moment, and then he looked at me and smiled genuinely.

"I love it, Lily." He said, and then looked back down at it. The rest of the morning James and I unwrapped presents together. I had gotten a book of famous Hogwarts Heads and a pack of my favorite Sugar Quills from Remus. I got assorted Honeydukes candy from Peter, A Picture of Sirius from Sirius, a snow globe of Hogwarts were the window lights flickered on and off and owls flew around the grounds from Amber, and from my mother a one hundred pound note and a letter telling me about everything that was happening at Petunia's- not much.

"One more." James said, "From me." I looked at him; he was clutching his presents in his arms. "But you'll have to wait until tonight." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. What was he up to?

After that we met Amber, Remus, Sirius, and Peter in the Great Hall for breakfast. To my greatest surprise Sirius and Amber were holding hands. Remus seemed very delighted about this, but Peter seemed to look quite sick.

"Good load this year." Sirius said, shoving eggs into his mouth.

"Thank you for the picture of yourself." Remus said laughing.

"You got that to?" I asked, staring at Sirius and shaking my head.

"Mine was autographed." Amber said, rolling her eyes but smiling at Sirius who grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well we can all agree Sirius gave the most thoughtful gift." James joked and grabbed a handful of bacon from the serving plate in the middle of the table. I grabbed a piece of toast and bit the delicious crust. James smiled.

After breakfast we all headed outside in the snow. Amber and I sat down under the frozen oak tree, watching the marauders running around and throwing snow balls at each other.

"So…you and Sirius." I said, still rather shocked.

"I'm more shocked than you." Amber said, smiling. "But for now…I think it's worth it." I smiled, surprised about how happy she looked.

"But he's a marauder." I said, smiling. Amber laughed and took a deep breath.

"I know- it's crazy." She told me, "I can't believe I fell for his charm." I chuckled, I never understood Sirius' charm, but Amber looked happy- so, so I was happy.

"What happened after you dragged him out of the common room?" I asked her.

*******

_Amber pulled Sirius out of the Head's Dormitory by his collar and dragged him all the way to an empty class room. When she closed the door she rounded to him. _

_ "Why did you say that?" she accused. Sirius looked at her confused. _

_ "Because it's true." Sirius said, "I love you Amber." Amber turned and groaned, running her hands through her hair. _

_ "You can't love me. You're Sirius Black- you can't fall in love…" Amber said, frustrated, not knowing how to feel. Sirius walked closer to her, Amber backed up, but was stopped by the wall. Sirius placed his hand to her face and caressed her cheek. _

_ "Too late." Sirius said gently. Amber stared into his eyes completely unsure about how she felt. Amber closed her eyes and in a moment felt Sirius' lips touch her's. _

_ ******** _

"Hey Lily!" I turned and was immediately hit in the face by a snow ball. I gasped and jumped up, brushing the snow from my face and shoulders. Amber stood up next to me, laughing then getting pelted with snow balls. And that's when we joined in the fight. Remus joined our team to make it even and together the three of us rose to victory as Hogwarts' Snow Ball Fight Queens and King.

The five of us fell into the snow, wet and tired, however James took out his wand and said a quiet incantation over his shoes, the bottoms seemed to turn to ice because when he stood up he stumbled slightly.

"Want to skate?" he asked me, offering his hand, I grabbed it and he pulled me up from the snow easily.

"I don't know how to ice skate." I told him as he dragged me over to the frozen lake. Amber was already on the ice with Sirius, their sneakers turned into ice skates. Sirius was holding Ambers hand and the two of them skated around the edge of the lake. Remus was skating around fast on one leg, spinning and jumping artistically. Peter sat in the snow watching them all- he seemed a bit sad to me. James redirected my attention to him as he iced the bottom of my shoes.

"You just have to balance and try not to slide too uncontrollably- it's really slippery once you get moving. But there are no blades to worry about and I'll be right here to make sure you don't fall." He told me. I nodded, but balance wasn't something I was particularly good at. I walked onto the frozen lake and slipped forward slightly; like he said, James quickly caught me around the waist and stood me back up straight, smiling at me.

"Sorry." I said, blushing slightly. He nodded and grinned his crooked grin.

It was actually quite fun after I got used to it. I didn't go very fast though. James stayed by my side the whole time, talking and grabbing me every time I almost fell on my bum.

"So, how long have you guys been doing this?" I asked looking around the ice, wondering where the giant squib was.

"Since first year actually." James said, "Been doing it every year since."

"It's safe, right?" I asked, looking down and seeing the rushing water underneath the frozen ice. I moved closer the James feeling a bit frightened.

"You're safe with me." He said softly. I felt the ice shake slightly and slipped forward slightly, landing in James chest. I held onto him trying to balance, but continued to feel the ice move slightly.

"Did you guys hear that?" Amber yelled from across the lake, close to the shore.

"It sounded like something cracking!" Remus called, he was the closes to the shore. I noticed now how far James and I had gone out. "Let's get off!" I nodded towards James who was looking far behind us- I noticed it too, a long crack forming.

"Come on." James urged me, us skating faster towards the shore. James continued to pull me, as I felt the ice slip back slightly. I fell onto my stomach. James stopped and helped me up. He took out his wand and pointed it at the cracking ice, but before he could say anything the ice began to shake. "Hurry." He said urgently and pushed me in front of him. I saw Amber, Sirius, Remus and Peter calling us from the snow. After a moment, I felt James push my back hard and I flew across the ice toward the snow. I slipped and slid right into Remus, who caught me but fell back onto the snow. I got up, with help from Peter, just in time to see Sirius rip off his coat and dive into the lake. I gasped and rushed over to the edge, when Amber looked speechless, until she yelled.

"Sirius!" Amber called; I held my breath, not seeing either of the two boys. What had just happened? We were having a great time then all of a sudden it went to hell. I saw big clumps of ice fall into the Black Lake and a large pink tentacle rise from the water. I gasped and held my hand to my mouth. "Sirius!" Amber continued to call. Remus was pulling out his wand and pacing.

"Peter, go get someone." Remus told Peter. Peter nodded and ran towards the castle.

"Wait- Look!" Amber yelled.

I saw Sirius' head pop out of the water. Then as he swam closer I saw he was dragging James, who was wide- eyed and coughing up water. Remus and Peter ran over to help the two marauders who were soaking wet and shivering. Amber ran over to Sirius, taking out her wand and drying him in seconds. She wrapped her arms around him, and began kissing every inch of him she could reach- he looked quite happy.

I ran over to James who was shivering in spite of having been dried already by Remus.

"Stupid Squib." He shivered, "Broke the ice." I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Why did you do that?" I asked, I noticed I was crying.

"You almost fell into the ice." He said matter-of-factly. Smiling gently and wiping my tears.

"I meant why did you push me out of the way? You could have drowned." I said, knowing full and well he knew what I was talking about.

"I would have dived in there if you fell anyway- I thought this way, you wouldn't get wet." James said smiling. I smiled and hugged him again.

"Well…thank you." I said quietly. I looked up and noticed that Remus was still there, he was looking as if he was trying to hide a smile.

After that we all headed back into the castle, having enough excitement and near death experiences for the day. When we entered dinner had already begun and owls swooped every which way delivering messages to the students left at Hogwarts over the break. The six of us sat down, trying to calm down still (well, I still was) when Olly swooped down elegantly and landed on the table, carrying a blue envelope with Sarah's writing on it. I thanked Olly, gave her some crackers and he flew off back to the Owlery or my room.

"What does it say?" Amber asked, Sirius' arm was wrapped around her waist and he kissed her cheek every few seconds.

"Lemme open it first." I said, peeling open the letter and pulling out the parchment, I read out loud:

_Hello All, _

_ How was (is) your Christmas? I hope you guys liked my presents. My family and I went to France again to visit my Uncle Henry and Aunt Brenda. There's nothing much going on here really, I'm kind of bored- too many adults. Anyway, I hope we won't be in France too long. By the time you get this letter I'll probably be back home. Answer back soon before I die of boredom. _

_ Love, _

_ Sarah. _

I smiled and handed the letter to Remus. He blushed and I went back to my food, grinning.

"So, now that the lake is out, what do you all feel like doing?" Sirius asked.

"Well, it's getting dark and I have to give Lily her present soon." James said. I turned to him, having forgotten all about my present after what had happened at the lake.

"I don't think anything will top saving her life." Sirius said, being fed some mashed potatoes by Amber.

"Well I can at least try." James said, smiling at me.

Soon after that the six of us headed back up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, where Amber, Sirius, Remus, and Peter separated from James and I with a last "Merry Christmas!" James and I walked back to the Head's common room as I thought about what James had gotten me and why it had to wait until now.

"So, what have you gotten me?" I asked him, looking up at him and smiling.

"You'll have to wait." James said, "It's not dark enough yet." I groaned dramatically and smiled. We said the password to a drunk Patch and Elliot, then walked inside and sat on the couch.

"So when will it be dark enough?" I asked him, feeling quite tired as I let out a yawn.

"I'll wake you when it's time." James told me, watching my eyes droop. I nodded and closed my eyes. Then soon after I drifted off to sleep.

"Lily! Take Harry and run!" A bright flash of green light woke me up. Then I realized I had been dreaming. My head was leaned against James' shoulder, he looked sad as I looked up at him, but my movement caused him to look down at me and when he saw that I was awake he smiled.

"It's time." He told me.

James took my hand and guided me into his room. I raised my eyebrow, confused. What was he doing?

"Close your eyes." He said. I sighed and obeyed. I heard a jumbling of objects and then felt cold air.

"Okay- open." James said. I obeyed again to see James holding his broom in front of the open balcony door that let into the cold night. I put two and two together and realized what was going on.

"I'm going to watch you fly around?" I asked him, eyebrow raised. James rolled his eyes and smiled.

"No, Lily- I'm going to take you on a nighttime fly around Hogwarts." He told me. I smiled, "You will be flying, but you don't have to worry about falling this time, because I'll be there." I smiled and walked up to him, giving him a hug.

"That's so sweet James." I said. He blushed slightly and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's nothing much really- I wasn't sure what type of tangible gift to give you- then you said you liked flying but couldn't really do it, so-" I put my finger over his lips.

"Shh." I said, he smiled apologetically and blushed a darker shade of pink. Then he led me onto the balcony and got onto his broom. I followed suit and suddenly we flew off the ground slowly. I grabbed on the back of his shirt for support as he flew higher and higher from where we were and then James slowly began moving forward and away from the balcony.

Hogwarts was beautiful in the daylight, but nothing compared to how it looked at night. It was hard to explain how different it looked, but simply- it looked much more magical.

The stars shone brightly overhead, shining like diamonds in the black lake. James dove suddenly and I grabbed him around the waist.

"Careful." He chuckled, and then dove down towards the Quidditch Pitch. It was so much different being over the field than being in the stands. James rose up again and I wrapped my arms around him tighter and pressed my cheek against his back. I was careful not to scream or laugh or anything- I didn't want us to get caught, since I knew this was against the rules. The feeling of being up here was amazing, now I knew why James loved it so much. It felt like being a bird. I never wanted to get down.

After about a half an hour, James traveled back to the balcony. He landed inside his bedroom, got off, and then helped me off. He then leaned his broomstick against his closet door and looked at me, waiting to hear what I thought.

"That was amazing!" I told him, he smiled satisfied.

"I'm glad you like it." He said and sat on his bed, kicking off his shoes.

"It might even be worth knowing how to fly myself." I told him smiling.

"If not- I'm here." He said, I smiled.

"I haven't flown since that day in first year." I told him.

"Really?" he asked, "Smith never took you?" I shook my head, now that I thought about it, I don't think I ever even told him.

"Well, we can go whenever you want- All you gotta do is say when." He said. My judgment about him had been way off a year ago.

**A/n: Thanks for reading. Please review. Please excuse me for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven- Remus' Secret **

The rest of Christmas break went by quickly. Everything was going great except for the constant nightmares I had been having that always ended in a flash of green light. I had not told anyone about this, but today was the first day of the new term, so I decided to tell Amber and Sarah when Sarah came back from holiday.

On the morning the students were meant to return to Hogwarts, Amber, Remus and I woke up early to meet Sarah in the Entrance Hall. Remus looked shaky and nervous as we watched the students pile in from the carriages, being checked by sneakascopes. Remus kept whispering, "I'm going to do It." over and over again to himself. I looked at Remus as he watched the door for Sarah; if all went right today Sarah and Remus would be together…finally.

I am genuinely surprised that they had not gotten together sooner. I mean it's more than obvious that they love each other. Remus was always distant though-like he was hiding something. I saw Sarah's long, curly blond head pop out of the crowd of students. She looked around for a moment, then her eyes landed on Remus, Amber, and I and she smiled. She ran towards the three of us in joy and hugged Amber and I at the same time. After she released us she looked at Remus, who was practically as red as a tomato now.

"Welcome back, Sarah." Remus said quietly. Sarah smiled and pulled him into a hug, which, by the look on his face, made him very happy.

"I need to tell you guys something." Sarah said quietly, "I nearly didn't come back to school today because of it." She looked kind of shaken up by the thought.

"What happened, Sarah?" I asked her, but she shook her head.

"Not here- I don't want anyone to overhear." Sarah told us, "Come on." Remus, Amber and I followed Sarah up the Grand Staircase and to the portrait of the fat lady. Amber said the password and we were let into the Gryffindor Common Room, which was empty since everyone was downstairs at breakfast.

"Sarah, what happened?" I asked again as Sarah sat on the couch next to Remus. Sarah took a deep breath and turned to the three of us.

"Death eaters broke into my house last night." Sarah said. Remus, Amber and I gasped on cue.

"What?" Remus said, "How?"

"Well, we expect You-Know-Who sent death eaters to finish us off after they killed my grandparents…" she went silent for a moment.

"But how are you _here_?" Amber asked, shivering slightly.

"Well…my dad actually…" she gulped, "…he killed the two death eaters…I never saw him like that, he just went crazy and asked no questions- he saw them break in during dinner, grabbed his wand, then sent killing curses at them." Sarah told us. "It scared me…a lot. I don't ever remember being more scared." Remus put a reassuring arm around her shoulder and Sarah gave him a small smile. "My parents didn't want me to go back to Hogwarts- they told me that we should go into hiding. But this is my last semester, you know? And Hogwarts is the safest place in the Wizarding World, isn't it?"

"Of course." I said quietly.

"I was able to convince them after the Ministry of Magic people left…but I was worried that I'd never see you guys again or something. My dad wanted me to come back more than my mom did. My dad said that if we go into hiding we'll be doing the very thing You-Know-Who wants us to do-live in fear of him. My dad said that if You-Know-Who wants him he'll have to come and get him himself and stop using his Death Eaters to do his dirty work." Sarah told us. Remus had been staring at Sarah with unmistakable miserable look, and I knew what he was thinking. Sarah could have died last night; the thought was unthinkably horrifying. Sarah could have died before Remus ever told her he loved her. Everyone was silent for a long time and then finally Remus spoke.

"Sarah, can I talk to you for a minute…" he said, his voice shaky slightly. Sarah looked at Remus, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Alright." She said quietly. Remus then looked at Amber and I. Oh right, privately. Amber and I got off the armchair and I cleared my throat.

"Er- Amber and I have got to go find Sirius to tell him something…" Amber and I backed towards the portrait hole, "about the…Er… test in-"

"In defense against the dark arts." Amber saved. The two of us left the Gryffindor common room squealing and jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh, he's going to tell her!" Amber squealed happily.

"I know- finally!" I said happily.

Amber and I headed back to my dormitory where Sirius, Peter and James were playing wizard chess and talking in low voices. When we entered, after saying the password to Elliot and Patch, the three marauders stopped talking and looked at us.

"Binky Boo!" Sirius greeted, standing up and skipping towards Amber. Amber rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss.

"You better be glad you're cute." Amber told him, and he smirked, kissing her again.

"Where's Remus?" James asked me as I walked away from Amber and Sirius' snogging. I went and sat next to James on the floor.

"With Sarah." I said, grinning happily.

"Whoa, he's finally talking to Sarah- he _is_ a marauder." James said, smiling, "I had my suspicions when he became a prefect, but now I'm sure."

"Well what about you?" I asked smiling, "Your head boy and a marauder…that's gotta confuse a lot of people."

"I find that it's easy to do both." James said leaning back against the couch and stretching his arm around my shoulder.

"You have time to do your N.E. and Quidditch and Head duties _and _be a marauder." I told him, "Yet Gregory and I barley have any time together because he has Quidditch and N.E.W.T studies." James looked at me; I could tell what he was thinking.

"Well, I'm pretty good at multi-tasking…Smith probably isn't." he said, not looking me in the eye. I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You have time for me though." I said quietly. James gulped and gave me a little squeeze.

"Always." He said quietly.

James and I, despite how we used to be, were so close now that it kind of freaked me out. How did I get so close to this guy I used to hate? And why do I love spending time with him more than my own boyfriend? I mean, don't get me wrong, I really liked Gregory, but we never just sat down and talked about meaningless stuff like James and I did. Maybe I just wasn't good at being a girlfriend, or something.

Sirius and Amber finally came over after about ten minutes of snogging, and sat down on the couch behind James and me. The five of us sat there talking until it was time for dinner. When we left the Head Dormitory to head down to the Great Hall, we were stopped by Rachel who walked towards the five of us with her arms crossed and an aggravated expression.

"Merlin's beard." I heard James groan quietly next to me. He walked over to Rachel who was tapping her foot impatiently, her arms crossed.

"Er-We should go." Sirius told us. We walked passed them, but I still heard what they were saying.

"Why didn't you meet me at the Entrance Hall this morning?" Rachel yelled.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"And why were you with her?" she shouted.

"I wasn't _alone_ with her, I was with everyone else too, stop acting so jealous."

"Oh please, like I envy her?" I had a feeling that Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Well you certainly act like it." I heard James say.

"As if I'm way off." Rachel shouted, "I know you still like her- an idiot could figure that out."

Then we were out of audible range. I looked at Amber and Sirius, who both looked like they were straining to hear Rachel and James still, but trying not to look like they were eavesdropping.

"You don't think she's really mad, do you?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty that I might have done something.

"Nah, they argue all the time." Sirius said, waving it off and putting his arm around Amber's waist, "She gets mad at him, then forgives him the next day- bit annoying really."

The four of us went to the Great hall and were half way done with our dinner when James entered through the large double doors. He came and sat down next to Peter, across from me, and began eating his roast beef angrily.

"James…" I said quietly, watching him as he stabbed his carrot with his fork so hard that the plate cracked.

"Damnit." James whispered, and pulled out his wand, he waved it over the plate and it repaired itself.

"Prongs, what happened?" Sirius asked, James looked up and blinked as if just now noticing we were all there.

"What? Oh, what? About Rachel continuing to be a pain in my arse?" James said angrily.

"Come on James, it can't be that bad." I said quietly.

"It is." He said furiously, "I mean if I'm away from her for one second she thinks I'm cheating on her or something, but whenever we're near each other all we do is either argue or snog- and I'm getting sick both."

"Spit take!" Sirius gasped, "You get sick of snogging." James looked at him and rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"When that's all you do it feels pointless and it makes your lips sore." James said, looking a bit cheered up. James turned to Peter and his voice got really low.

"Remus was taken to the willow, I saw him on my way I here." James whispered, I tried not to pay attention- I didn't want them to know I could hear them. Peter nodded and they straightened up, James looked at me suspiciously noticing I had been staring. I quickly looked down at my food and shoved some green beans in my mouth.

********

After dinning I retired to my dormitory to finish my Winter Break homework. James told me that he wasn't feeling well that night and was going to go to bed early. I went into my room and did my homework, finishing right at the time I was supposed to go and patrol.

I left the Head dormitory and after ten minutes of being dragged into an argument between Elliot and Patch about who looked better in maroon robes, I walked down to the Entrance hall, where I saw something very strange.

The entrance door squeezed closed, taking away the light breeze I had overlooked when I entered. Someone just left the castle _way_ passed curfew. I marched towards the door and heaved it open. The cold night air hit me like a ton of bricks. I wrapped my robe tighter around me and walked, looking around to see who had left the castle.

"Hello!" I called out into the dark night, "It is past curfew and if you come back now I'll merely take away points!"

Silence.

I continued to walk around, looking near the lake and seeing nothing. I walked towards the Whomping Willow, which was looking uncommonly still. Then I saw something else, even more strange- animals. A stag and a large black dog stood feet away from the Whomping Willow watching it. I moved closing, fascinated. I had never seen any animals randomly on the castle grounds, especially a dog; we weren't allowed to have dogs at school. I inched closer to the animals, not feeling as if they were dangerous.

Suddenly, the black dog's head turned and looked me in the eye. I stepped backwards, feeling suddenly afraid. That dog was huge. However, the dog didn't come closer; he just nudged the stag with his nose and looked at me again. The stag looked at me in the eye and inched closer to me, but somehow I knew it wouldn't hurt me.

The large dog walked towards the Whomping Willow and just as I blinked- it disappeared. I looked at the stag and watched it come towards me slowly. I heard a faint growl that did not come from the stag. I then heard a loud bark, and finally I broke eye contact with the stag to see one of the most disturbing things I ever laid eyes on.

A large, skeleton-like figure broke through the large dog's grip, running at me like a cheetah. I had barley any time to comprehend this when the stag ran at the large creature, head first. I ran back towards the castle, finally aware of what was happening.

The growls and barks faded as I finally saw the entrance door. I sprinted towards it, and then suddenly felt a strong hand grab my arm.

"Getoffme!" I shouted, waving my arms wildly.

"Lily- Lily- please calm down!" James said, hushing me- wait, why was James here?

"James." I cried, "There's a giant…thing….we have tell the Headmaster!"

"Lily, please, be quiet, someone will hear you." He said, grabbing my arm.

"Oh my god- I think I hear it still!" James put his hand over my mouth, blocking out the now muffled shouts.

"Lily, please." He said calmly, "Please." His eyes pleaded with me and I nodded. He released his hand from my mouth and pulled me close to him. He pulled out a long, silky cloak from his pocked and draped it around us, over our heads.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to him. James pulled me close to him, wrapping his arm around my waist and walking us back towards the castle.

"James what was that thing?" I whispered to him over and over again as we walked down the corridor to the Head's dormitory.

"Lily, please be quiet." James continued to whisper back to me, when I had asked him what that giant skeleton-thin creature was. When we arrived at the portrait of Elliot and Patch James pulled the silvery cloak off of us and stored it in his pocket once more.

"Blimey, where did you two come from?" Elliot gasped, and shook Patch awake. "You came from nowhere, you did."

"Doughnut." James told them.

"It's like you two apparated." Elliot continued.

"Doughnut!" James repeated forcefully. Elliot frowned at us and opened up the portrait door. James and I walked in.

"James, what happened back there?" I asked immediately now that we were alone.

"I really can't tell you, but I need you to not tell anyone." James said.

"You expect me to keep something this big from the teachers?" I said shocked, "That thing is dangerous- I saw that ravenous look in its eyes, if that stag wasn't there- I'd be dead!"

"That _thing_ is Remus!" James shouted. I suddenly felt very small. James took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, "And that stag was me…" I gasped and backed up into the couch. "I'm an animagus." He continued, "Sirius and Peter are too. Sirius is a dog and Peter is a rat." I shook my head.

"This is completely against the rules, James- your head boy- you should know-"

"We became animagus' in fifth year- way before any of this."

"James- this is completely reckless and pointless- you need to tell Dumbledore about Remus- he's a- a…"

"Werewolf." James completed. I felt shocked and confused beyond all reason. Remus couldn't be a werewolf, he was too…nice and….I could barley even think straight.

"We became animagus' to help Remus through each full moon. He's calmer around us and it makes him happy to know that his friends would never abandon him like the rest of the world because of who he is. Tonight…well, there are usually not many humans around and he probably smelled you and…"

"James Potter- behind every reckless and stupid thing you do there's always an honorable and sweet reason why you do it." I told him frustrated, but relaxing a bit. James smiled a small smile and walked closer to me.

"Dumbledore knows what Remus is, he even build the Whomping Willow to hide a passageway between Hogwarts and the Shrieking Shack. But Dumbledore doesn't know about us being animagi, so you can't tell him." James told me. I stared at him, his pleading hazel eyes that always reminded me of another person I couldn't think of at the moment. I finally nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm down from what I had just seen.

"I'm sorry I freaked out back there." I told James.

"It's normal to freak out when you see a werewolf." James said, smiling his crooked smile.

"And thank you for saving me…again." I told him.

"My pleasure." James said, "What has it been? Three times now?" I chuckled softly.

"Probably more. That's another reason to keep you around." I told him, smiling. James wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back and felt him kiss the top of my head. I laid my head on his chest and as he rested his head on the top of mine. I felt unbelievably comfortable as we just stood there. And by the time James pronounced that we should go to bed, I felt very lonely.

Moths flew by faster than I expected. Sirius had told Amber what James had told me, and Amber and I had found out that Sarah had known since Remus asked her out. The day after Remus almost attacked me Sarah had told Amber and I what had happened after we had left the common room.

********

_Amber and Lily finally left through the portrait hole, leaving Remus and Sarah alone. Remus turned to her, red as a cherry- Sarah's face, a very bright pink. Remus stood up, Sarah watched him as Remus began pacing up and down the common room. _

_ "Remus…" Sarah started._

_ "I need to tell you the truth." Remus said softly, ceasing to pace. Sarah looked at him, feeling her heart beat faster and faster. Remus walked over to the couch again, and looked down at Sarah, straight into her eyes. "From the moment I saw you I knew I loved you. I've just been too scared to tell you how I really feel. I'm…different…Sarah, and I just want you to know that I love you more than anything, before I tell you what might make you run out screaming." Sarah looked at him, confused. _

_ "Remus, what-"_

_ "I'm a werewolf." Remus interrupted, before he lost his nerved. _

_ Silence._

_ Sarah continued to stare at him, feeling as if a cloudy sky has suddenly brightened up. Remus stared at her, waiting and waiting for her to speak or scream or run away like he was expecting. _

_ "Now tell me what would make me run out screaming." Sarah said, smiling small. Remus looked at her, feeling as if he could simply dance. Sarah stood up off the couch and stood inches from Remus. She placed her hand on his cheek, tracing a scar that laid there under his eyes. "I love you too, Remus." she said softly. Remus gazed into her eyes, transfixed. Never, except in his dream, did he think he'd ever hear those words come from her mouth, which in moments, he placed his lips against. _

********

Sarah and Remus probably topped Sirius and Amber as cutest couple. After years of unrequited love caused by shyness and fear, they spilled out there love they never had been able to show before. Since we all knew the Marauder's secret now, we all seemed to be a lot closer. On the downside, however, I seemed to be growing apart from Gregory.

Gregory and I hardly have seen each other very much and when we did it wasn't for very long. He hadn't gotten me a Christmas present because he had forgotten, during Valentine's Day I was the only girl with a boyfriend who didn't get anything from her boyfriend. Gregory always seemed busy, but I was too; with his N.E.W.T studies and Quidditch and my N.E.W.T studies and Head duties, we hardly got to spend any time together and as the Quidditch match of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw approached I saw him about three times a week.

Amber, Sarah, Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, Rachel and I took up the middle row in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Ringsfield stood at the front of the class. He had been rambling on for the last half hour about what Patronus' were used for and how and when to use them. Then finally, thirty minutes before class ended, he told the class to spread out and practice.

We had been researching and studying how to cast a Patronus for the last two weeks, but it was a lot harder than it looked.

"_Expecto Patronum_." I said, only whiffs of smoke erupted from the tip of my wand. Rachel laughed loudly, having already conjured a duck. Stupid Rachel, how dare she laugh at me? I looked at James who looked like he was telling Rachel to cut off it out. James' hair fell perfectly over his face, I closed my eyes and thought of another happy memory-When Petunia and I were friends.

*****

_ "I'm not a freak. That's a horrible thing to say." _

_"That's where you're going. A special school for freaks. You and that Snape boy ... weirdos, that's what you two are..." Petunia told me. _

_"You didn't think it was such a freak's school when you wrote to the headmaster and begged him to take you." _

*****

I felt a tear run down my cheeks. When I thought of Petunia, that's what I thought of-My first day of Hogwarts when Petunia called me a freak. I couldn't even remember the happy times we had, so I didn't even try to cast a Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum." James called and a brilliant, lovely stag burst from his wand and pranced around the room. I looked over at Remus and saw him look at Sarah and smile then conjure a large, silvery wolf and Sarah made a she wolf burst from her wand.

"Expecto Patronum!" Sirius said, a big dog burst from his wand.

"Expecto Patronum." Amber called and a small furry dog bounced from the tip of her wand. I closed my eyes trying to think of my happiest memory.

*****

_ I sat on the swing in my backyard. I was around eight or nine. My dad walked towards me grinning and pushed me on the swing. I swung back and forth getting higher and higher, trying to reach the sky. _

*****

"Expecto Patronum!" I called again, a large bright light erupted from my wand, but it didn't take a shape. I thought about Gregory and me when we were closer. Barley a whiff of smoke puffed out of my wand. I thought of Amber and Sarah. Bigger whiffs of smoke came out, but continued to not take a shape. Practically everyone but Aras Montgomery had conjured something more than me.

"Lily, concentrate." I turned to see it was James who had said it. It had never taken me so long to perfect a spell, stupid Patronus. I looked at James and gave him a small smile. I was still surprised how after six years of hating him, we were such close friends. My judgment about him had been so off that I had to mentally kick myself. He was so much kinder and sweeter and braver than I had always led myself to believe. Only last night I found out that he was willing to go against Ministry of Magic laws to make his friend more comfortable about being a werewolf.

"Expecto Patronum!" I said pointlessly, not having thought about a memory, but of James. I was expecting whiffs of smoke again, but there wasn't. A beautiful doe flew from my wand; I was so surprised I had to grasp my wand with both hands from the force. The doe pranced around elegantly, circling James' stag as if they knew each other. What was she doing? The stag hit the doe gently with its nose. I looked up to see Rachel glaring at me as if I had slapped her in the face. Remus, Sirius, Amber and Sarah all looked at me shocked. But I didn't understand what was going on.

The bell rang just then and my doe, along with the other students in the class, vanished. Everyone clambered out of the door to their next class. I got my bag and shoved my books inside. Amber and Sarah waited behind with me to go to our next class. James was dragged off by Rachel, who was shouting at him, and Remus and Sirius kissed their girlfriends goodbye and went with Peter to Potions.

"What…was…that?"Sarah asked, smiling ear to ear. I raised my eyebrow.

"What're you talking about?" I asked her and the three of us left the classroom together.

"Why your Patronus matches James." Amber said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Coincidence." I replied as we went towards Ancient Runes.

"I think not." Sarah squealed, "Keeping something from us, are we Lily?" I shook my head- I told them everything.

"What were you guys happy memories?" Amber asked after a moment. Sarah gulped and told us what I was pretty certain of already.

"Remus." She said quietly. Amber told us her's was when Sirius surprised her with a dozen roses and box of chocolate on Valentine's Day. Sarah and I squealed on cue.

"What about you?" Amber asked, still blushing. I thought about the last thing I thought of before I cause the spell. And I didn't know whether to be happy or confused. James and I were friends, so it had to be natural to have happy memories of us together, but on the other hand, why did that memory beat all my other memories of my family, my two best friends and my boyfriend? Was it because I was happier with James as friends than Gregory in a relationship? I felt confused and tired.

"I don't recall." I told them.

"Sure." Amber said, and then gladly changed the subject. "So- tomorrow is the big game?"

"Why does it matter so much now?" I asked her.

"Well who are you rooting for?" Sarah asked, "James or Gregory. They're both captain."

I took a deep breath and honestly didn't know the answer.

*****

That night I returned to the common room, ready to pass out as soon as I said, "Doughnut." To Patch and Elliot, who brought up how rude they thought James was by yelling at them last night. When I entered it was dead quiet inside. When I entered I didn't know what to expect, but what I saw surprised me a bit. James Potter was sitting in an armchair looking shocked out of his mind. The sight looked actually quite humorous so I wasn't very worried about what had happened to him.

"Hello James." I greeted as I entered the common room. James looked up quickly, taking a deep breath, and then smiling slightly.

"Hello Lily- you look tired, heading to bed?" he asked. I nodded and on cue I yawned.

"So-what were you thinking about just before I came in? You look kinda surprised about something." I said, sitting on the couch and resting my head on the armrest.

"Nothing- it's just- a weird feeling." James told me.

"What's a weird feeling?" I asked, closing my eyes as I listened to him.

"I've never been….dumped…before." he said stunned. My eyes shot open and I sat up.

"Rachel broke up with you?" I asked, probably looking as shocked as he had. He nodded. "But why?" I asked.

"It's not really important." James said, running his hand through his hair, and looked uncomfortable.

"Come on, tell me." I told him, leaning in closer to him as if we weren't the only two people in the room. James swallowed and looked me in the eye.

"She was jealous, I'm guessing, by how the two of us got along. She had been acting that way for awhile, but today in class when she saw your Patronus…. Well, she broke up with me." He told me. I leaned back into the couch.

"I'm sorry." I said simply, "Maybe…we….shouldn't…maybe…." I remembered the memory- my happy memory. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends...then you can get Rachel back." James suddenly looked hurt- I hurt him, I felt horrible.

"I don't want that." He said simply.

"It's my fault you two broke up, I just-"

"No Lily…listen…Rachel- she's Rachel…but Lily-you- Lily-your…more. And I'd much rather have you than anyone…" he blushed and went silent, staring at the fire again. I swallowed and took a deep breath. My heart felt achy as I looked at him, I didn't know why.

Of course I knew that James had always liked me, I saw evidence of this less as he went out with Rachel though. But something in my memory returned- things he had done for me over the last year we have been friends and I knew James wasn't over me as I had hope…_had_ hoped. Whenever James had asked me out in the past he did a huge, obvious thing to prove he liked me (like setting off a huge banner in the Great Hall that read "Your hot Lily Evans, please go out with me!"), but nothing at all measured to what he had just told me, when we were alone, no crowds or friends- just me and him.

I stood up and walked over to James, grabbing his hand softly in mine and pulling him over to the couch with me. I rested my head on his shoulder and buried my face in his chest. I felt his arm wrap around me and a wool blanket fall on my lap. I closed my eyes, listening to his heart beat heavily.

"You're a good friend James." I said quietly. I shifted comfortably in his arms and fell asleep. At that moment I realized something that shocked me to admit… I might be falling in love with James Potter.

**A/N: Thank you for reading Chapter twelve, please review. Sorry for any mistakes (grammar or spelling) that I may have made. This chapter is dedicated to everyone who didn't (doesn't) have a Valentines' this year…including me…how depressing. Keep on Truckin' (whatever that means). Also, thanks to that stupid boy who I totally love but hates me, you rock (Sarcasm). Who else feels like I'm venting in my author's notes? Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve- Unmasked **

Light shone in dimly from the curtained window. I groaned and squeezed my eyes tighter in irritation. Why did the sun have to wake up early on the weekends _as well_? I buried my head into James' chest-hold on…oh right. I had fallen asleep in James…erm…arms….again. Well, it was strictly for friendship purposes- I was comforting him after he broke up with Rachel. Besides, it was for his sake not mine. Don't accuse me of loving it when I was merely trying to help out a friend. End of discussion.

Okay. So, I guess I did admit last night that I was falling in love with James Potter. But, in my defense…I was tired and obviously delusional. I guess I should wake James up soon. I didn't want to get up though, you know, because he's probably tired and needs to rest for today's match against Ravenclaw. Yeah, I should just stay this way until he wakes up on his own, so he can get as much sleep as possible. I am such a caring person.

"Lily." I nearly jumped. I looked at James, but he continued to snore softly. Was he dreaming about me? No, he probably just woke up and saw me then went back to sleep- all in about one second…Hmmm…what should I do to pass the time? Well, Gregory would probably be available more now that the practices he set up were through, well, for this game at least. I needed a new potion vial too, Aras Montgomery broke mine on Friday in double Potions, and I'm going to have to order that. "Lily." I must have heard it in my head this time. What else was there to think about? Erm…

James shifted slightly, causing me to fall on the ground with a thud. Ow. James flew up and reached for his wand, seeing me on the floor looking annoyed. He smiled and helped me up, sitting up now, looking a bit shaken.

"You're such a couch hog." I told him, he continued to grin.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said, "Are you okay?" he asked. I sat up and rubbed my bum, which I had hit hard.

"I've been worse." I told him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and snuggled closer to me. I'm such a good friend. I rested my head on his shoulder. A really good friend.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping he knew that I was talking about Rachel.

"I'll be fine." He told me, sincerely with a smile.

"What time do you have to get ready for the game?" I asked. He looked at the clock.

"Soon, I'm going to work out this morning and take a fly around the pitch before the game starts." He told me. I remembered when Amber and I walked on him working out- I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Well tell me if you need help with anything." I told him, getting up and stretching. "I'm going to go take a shower." I told him then walked out of the room.

James tried hard not to think of Lily in the shower. He shouldn't be thinking that way about a girl who was already taken. Wait, when did that ever stop him? Whenever Lily had a boyfriend he had found some way to break the two of them up. However James felt that this was different.

He had come far from Lily hating him. He wasn't going to go backwards after getting on her good side. He wasn't going to go back to his childish ways of trying to win her heart when he had gotten so far. If anything he wanted to leave Hogwarts with Lily as his friend…at least.

He thought about her Patronus- that had to mean something. Right? Sirius and Amber both had dogs. Sarah and Remus both have wolves. He had a stag and Lily had a doe. There had to be an explanation of why Lily's was a doe. She had known his was a stag- maybe…no- he wasn't going to get his hopes up.

"Welcome Hogwarts to the Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw match." Alex Dewin said on the microphone, "I am Alex Dewin and assisting me is my brother-"

"Anthony Dewin, ladies." Alex's twin brother cut in, "Owl me."

I was completely pumped for today's game. Amber, Sarah and I sat in the first row with Remus and Peter while we cheered Gryffindor on.

"Last year Ravenclaw got a brutal arse beating from Gryffindor during the final match. Let's see if their new team can redeem themselves." Anthony announced.

"On Ravenclaw's team we have…Gregory Smith- seeker and captain, Lee- Chaser, Newton-chaser, Howard- Chaser, Stewart-Beater, Robinson-Beater, and Rhines- Keeper."The Ravenclaws and Slytherins cheered loudly as the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs booed.

"On Gryffindors team we have…James Potter-Chaser and Captain, Black- beater, Brookes- Beater, Bell-Chaser, Thomas- Chaser, Rookes- Seeker, and Hutcheson- Keeper!" The Gryffindors cheered while the other side booed.

Moments after the teams were announced; Madam Hooch stepped onto the field and released the Bludgers, Quaffle, and lastly, the Golden Snitch. And the game began.

"Lee passes the Quaffle to Newton, who passes it back to Lee, who passes it to Howard who shoots and- Blocked by Hutcheson. Gryffindor has the ball. Thomas passes it to Bell, who nearly gets hit by a Bludger from Robinson. Bell passes it to Potter, who is saved from a nasty blow to the head by Black, Potter SCORES!" The Gryffindors cheered in excitement as James and Sirius did a passing high five in the air and returned to the game.

"Score- 10 to 0- Gryffindor. Newton's got the ball, oh- sudden steal by Thomas- who shoots and SCORES!"

The game continued all day. Neither team had caught the snitch, so the game continued well into the night. In the dark it was getting nearly impossible for anyone to catch the snitch, plus the Bludgers came so suddenly that the players barely had time to swerve on their brooms.

"Potter SCORES, I think…" The Gryffindors clapped, exhausted from the long game and cheering so much. Alex and Anthony seemed to be getting bored as well and weren't very good at exciting the crowd.

"Score- 540 to 390- Gryffindor." The game continued and I rested my head against Amber's sleeping head. Suddenly there was a crash of thunder and a downpour of rain came down on the crowd. People screamed, Amber's eyes flew open and screamed about her hair. Remus pulled his wand out and waved it over all of our heads, blocking the rain from our area.

"Wait- It looks like- Oh, no!" there was a sudden crash up head and I looked just in time to see a figure fall from his broom. I stood up and gasped, as everyone else did in the stands. "James Potter has fallen from his broom!" Alex shouted into the mike, shocked.

"Wait- Smith has finally caught the snitch!" Anthony shouted over the rain, "The Score is…tied- 540 even!" I watch the team go to the ground, huddling around James. McGonagall ran onto the field and summoned a stretcher and carried James, magically, out of the Quidditch Pitch. I quickly followed Remus and Peter out the stands and into the castle.

"Why is it that it's always James who gets hurt?" I groaned, feeling a bit queasy.

"That's Prongs for you." Peter said.

"Do you think he's alright?" Sarah asked Remus as we jogged through the halls towards the Hospital Wing.

"Hey, you guys- wait up!" I turned around and saw Sirius running towards us- still in his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. He hurried over to us just as we got to the Hospital Wing.

"What happened up there?" Amber asked Sirius, as he put his arm around her.

"I couldn't really tell- it was dark and raining. I was trying to hit a bludger towards Smith, who was near Prongs, then I heard a crash then James fall, then suddenly the game was over." Sirius explained.

"Gregory?" Sarah asked, Sirius nodded.

"Well, it was dark- whatever Gregory did, if he even did anything, it was probably an accident." I reasoned. We entered the Hospital Wing just in time to see Madame Pomfrey running over to a bed with a groaning James in it.

"He fell from his broom, I suspect a bludger hit him, I didn't see- I just know I don't like these Quidditch game in conditions any less than sunny and clear." Professor McGonagall said, Madame Pomfrey nodded and went to fetch something from her office, just as McGonagall left.

"Prongs." Sirius greeted, James turned his head to look at us. James had a bloody nose, which seemed to be dried up now, and a black eye under his cracked glasses.

"Hey guys." He groaned, squinting. We rushed over to him.

"What happened?" Sarah asked, pitifully.

"I'm pretty sure I was punched in the face." James said, "I don't know who did it though, but after that I got hit in the stomach with a Bludger, but I'm fine…" he groaned again.

"That was my fault." Sirius said sadly, "I hit a bludger towards Smith, but it was dark and you were near him, so I probably got you instead- I'm sorry mate." James smiled and waved it off.

"No problem Padfoot, but how'd the game end?" James asked. Of course, he'd find that more important than his injured body.

"Gregory caught the snitch right after you fell- it was a tie." Amber told him.

"So now what?"Peter asked, wincing as he looked at James.

"Rematch, I suppose." Sirius said. Madame Pomfrey rushed back over and shooed us out, so we were forced to leave James how he was.

*****

I went back to my dormitory after we had gone to the Hospital Wing. I was a bit shaken up by what had happened that I fell asleep in the common room, while trying to finish my homework, but kept worrying about how James was doing. I kept jumping at every small noise that I heard, including the pounding of the rain on the window, without James here I felt very nervous.

The next morning I went to the Hospital Wing to visit James before I went to my classes.

"Good Morning, Madame Pomfrey." I greeted as I entered the common room.

"Hello, Ms. Evans, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit James." I told her, "How is he doing?"

"Um…he's doing fine- I fixed him up last night- he'll be out of here as soon as he wakes up." She told me, looking a bit confused. I guess she hadn't known about James's and mine's friendship.

I walked to James' bed where he laid snoring softly. I remembered when I was in the Hospital Wing after the Dementor attack, and how James was here waiting for me to wake up. It seemed odd how I could hate him for six years, and then one minute tell myself to stop. Maybe, deep down, I knew I had no reason to hate him in the first place.

There was something about seeing James in this new light that made me question just about everything I had ever thought about anyone. Maybe Severus and I were meant to be more than friends, but I let that one word make me hate him. It was like how I thought about James, after one joke or trick he pulled on me- he was on my bad side. But that seemed like a long time ago, when we were both childish and didn't think about these things.

After so long of hating him, it seemed weird to not argue and to be nice to him. But I liked his company, and to be honest- I didn't want it to ever end.

"Lily?" I looked down at James; I hadn't noticed his eyes open. He looked up at me and I kneeled down to be eye-level with him. I noticed how different his eyes looked without his glasses, hazel and shiny- always familiar, like I had seen them on a different person.

"How are you feeling?"I asked him. He chuckled and put his glasses on and sat up. I moved to the edge of his bed, crossing my legs to face him.

"I've been worse." He told me, shrugging with a grin on his lips. "I'm just annoyed that we tied- the rematch is tomorrow, McGonagall came by and told me."

"Well, at least you'll be on your feet by then." I told him.

"If Poppy ever lets me go." James said, nodding over towards Madame Pomfrey's office. "She thinks I get hurt a lot- a danger to myself, she said- that made me laugh." I smiled. James _was_ in here a lot- Quidditch accidents mostly.

"Well she has a point- maybe you'll be safer in a plastic bubble." I told him, laughing.

"Yeah, being locked in a plastic bubble, what kind of entertainment would I get in there?" he said, chuckling.

"We'll get jesters to dance for you." I told him, smiling. Wait- dance…ball…the masquerade ball last year. That boy….

_"Would you like to dance?" the black haired boy asked. I looked at him and realized that he was asking me. He was quite cute, and he wanted to be an auror- he seemed pretty nice, so I smiled and grabbed his hand. He pulled me up and guided me to the dance floor._

His hands seemed kind of sweaty and I thought it was kinda cute that he was nervous. I knew this would go nowhere beyond a dance. I had someone- Gregory. But I couldn't help but wonder who the boy with the hazel eyes was.

We danced close together and I tried not to feel guilty for having a good time with another boy.

"I know who you are." I heard the boy whisper in my ear. I lifted my head off his chest and looked up at him. I had no idea who he was, and the fact that he might know who I was made me jealous.

"You do?" I asked looking up at him and smiling.

"I'd know you anywhere." He said softly.

I looked at James as if seeing him for the first time. I stared into his eyes- that had been James that night, I was sure of it. We had danced- I had liked him, just because I didn't know who he had been. Rachel had been sitting right there as well, why didn't he ask _her_ to dance? Why had he danced with me all night when he probably knew his girlfriend was sitting right there. James stared back at me, frowning slightly- did he know what I was thinking? He knew who I was that night, he had told me-he told me he'd know me anywhere.

"It was you." I told him, "Last year…at the ball…we danced." He seemed to be waiting to see my reaction about this. I, myself, didn't know how I felt about this. Did it matter? It was before he and I were friends. But it did matter- I had begun falling for him that night without even knowing and now I could even try to deny it anymore.

"James." I said softly. James stared into my eyes, I could see the worry in his dazzling hazel eyes. How did this happen? I leaned closer to him- or he leaned closer to me, either way our lips were inches apart in seconds and I knew what I wanted. His hand gently cupped my cheek, and I felt his lips touch mine. But after a moment- I realized this was wrong- I jumped up off the bed. He looked at me surprised- and hurt- I had hurt him.

"I'm sorry James…" I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I ran from the Hospital Wing.

**A/N: Thank you for reading the last chapter, hope you liked it. Haha, just kidding, I got you :P Please review and I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I left behind.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen- It All Started with a Kiss**

"Holy cheese and crackers!" Sirius exclaimed, "You kissed Lily Evans!"

"Shh…" James hushed loudly; they were sitting in a corner table in the Gryffindor common room. James had just finished a rather short explanation of what had happened this morning in the Hospital Wing. Sirius seemed rather excited, but James on the other hand, felt like he was back to square one with no hope of getting out.

"Why'd she run away?" Peter asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Remus said, "Obviously she's with Gregory and she, technically, just cheated on him with James- Haha, that's the last thing I ever thought I'd say-"Remus chuckled, James glared at him and Remus looked down and cleared his throat, "Erm- but anyway, she probably feels really guilty." James groaned and banged his head on the table (causing a group of first years onlookers to look at the marauders strangely) why did this have to happen to him?

"Holy Cheese and Crackers!" Amber gasped, "You kissed James Potter!" I had just finished telling Amber and Sarah what happened this morning in the Hospital Wing. We were sipping hot chocolate in the Head's Dormitory.

"But why did you run away?" Sarah asked, "You obviously wanted to do it."

"_Because_- I'm dating Gregory and…we're good for each other and he's nice and sweet- and I'm dating him and cheated on him. And worst of all I'm comparing Gregory with James." I groaned, "I mean it's like Gregory doesn't even want to be around me, I mean- we're supposed to want to be together- all the time, but…I just want to be with James…all the time."

"You are finally realizing you'd rather have James than anyone, aren't you?" Amber asked quietly, "About time." I swallowed and nodded. I didn't want to risk what I had with Gregory for going out with James. How long would it last if we did date? Would what I had always thought true- that he only wanted me because he couldn't- would he not care after he had me? Would I ever forgive myself if I didn't at least try?

"You need to talk to her." Remus said, "You need to tell her, point blank, how you feel. You need to put it all on the table…_today._" James sighed; it was harder now than ever before. It's easy to be rejected when all you have is a schoolboy crush. But that wasn't the case since last year, when Lily told him that she wanted nothing to do with him. That was the moment he realized he was in love Lily Evans. The moment she told him she hated him was the moment he realized that the only feeling he could possibly feel for her was love, or her words wouldn't have hurt as if being stabbed in the heart.

That's when he realized that she was too good for him. She deserved better- she deserved Smith. Then this year, he never expected in a million years that Lily would be nice to him and to take a step beyond that, that they would ever become friends, or that she would ever hug him or comfort him or he would be able to hold her while they slept. Never in a million years did he ever expect Lily to kiss him.

And at this moment, as James sat with Remus, Sirius, and Peter, did James realize he would not go back to being just her friend. He knew she liked him in that way- at least enough to forget Smith for one moment and kiss him. He couldn't let her slip through his fingers- he wouldn't-not now-not ever.

I had to do it. I wandered around the castle looking for him, but I could not find him. I needed to tell him everything or I couldn't live with myself. He deserved to know the truth; after all we had been through. I had to do it, no matter how nervous I was about what he might say.

James walked from the common room, looking around. He had to find Lily and tell her everything and if he did- he hoped- it would end up the way he wanted- Lily loving him back.

I saw him. He looked at me, smiling nervously and I walked up to him. He pulled me into a hug and kissed me on the cheek.

James saw her standing in the Entrance Hall from the top of the staircase. He was going to do it. James was going to tell her that- wait. James watched Lily walk up to Smith, who was walking up from the dungeons. Lily hugged him- she couldn't have felt a no way near how he felt about the kiss. She was going to be with Smith. Anger and pain of the heart mixed throughout his body, covering and eliminating the confidence he had a moment ago. What was he thinking? Lily didn't want him, why would she? She had Smith.

I pulled away from Gregory. I needed to tell him how I felt. If I didn't tell Gregory what had happened between James and I, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So, I pulled away from him and faced him determined.

"Gregory, I need to tell you something." I told him, "It's about what happened this morning in the Hospital Wing when I went to visit James after the accident."

"Oh, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Gregory interrupted, "I think Potter tried to push me off his broom, it was dark." I could tell, somehow, that he was lying.

"Gregory, I'm trying to tell you something." I said urgently, "I care about you; I really do….but…." I was about to tell him everything about me and James. How I had kissed him in the Hospital Wing and maybe, even how I liked it. Perhaps he would understand. We were good for each other, that is why I was somewhat confused when I said, "I don't want to date you anymore." The look on Gregory's face changed so quickly, it was slightly hard to figure out how he was taking it. It changed from happy to sadness then to anger- and rested on that emotion.

"_You're _breaking up with _me_." He asked the look of complete shock on his face.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"For whom?" he demanded.

"Who said I was leaving you for any-"

"Oh, don't lie to me." He interrupted, rolling his eyes, a look of disgust on his face. "You wouldn't leave _me_ unless you were going to someone else…or were just dim-witted." I looked at him, shocked and suddenly angry.

"You arrogant-"

"Just tell me it isn't Potter." He spat his name. I crossed my arms, irritated by how he was acting.

"I can't." I told him. He rolled his eyes and looked at me, annoyed.

"You're going to leave _me_ for Potter?" he said, full of disgust, "Potter? Are you flipping kidding me? A year ago you hated the bloke and now all of a sudden you like him? You know you're falling right into his little trap, right? Rachel's an example of that. She was so torn up when Potter and she broke up. I wouldn't be the gentleman I am if I didn't comfort her. Truth is- we snogged…amongst other things." I looked at him sickened and began walking away. But he continued to call after me, "Potter's getting my sloppy seconds once again, I hope you tell him that!" I walked up the staircase, angry and perhaps a bit hurt.

It can make breaking up with a guy a lot easier when he acts like a jerk when you do it. However, it makes you see a side of him you probably never wanted to see.

I walked up the staircase and saw Clara Verdingham, she was looking as it Christmas had come early.

"Did you and Gregory Smith just break up?" she asked, I saw her hand whip into her bag and pull out a quill and paper lightning fast.

"Yes." I told her angrily, not caring at the moment that in an hour the whole school would know. I headed up to the common room. Now that that was over I needed to talk to James. But what if Gregory was right? What if I _was_ falling into his trap? Would I risk heartbreak for the implausible fact that James Potter could actually love me? After a whole year of denial, it finally hit me that I would risk anything at all, embarrassment and heartbreak, if it meant being with James.

James wandered the hall trying to figure out how he felt: angry or heartbroken? A mixture of the both filled him up and he didn't know how to deal with what he was feeling. He noticed he had wandered right to the Gargoyles hiding Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice Wands!" he told them angrily. This was all Dumbledore's fault! He had made him Head Boy! He had made him endure yet another year of Lily Evan's teasing, having him closer than ever to her. He ran up the Spiral Staircase and banged on the door.

"Come in, Mr. Potter." He heard Dumbledore call kindly. Angrier than ever James bashed into the room to see Dumbledore sitting, hands crossed, at his large desk.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"I'm done!" James shouted, "I resign!" Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment, and then continued to look at James, "I can't take being around her any longer- I want to leave!"

"I assume you are talking of Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said.

"Of course I'm talking about Lily!" James shouted, "Has it not been more than obvious that I'm in love with her? And you make me Head Boy!" Dumbledore frowned slightly.

"Mr. Potter, please-"

"My Parents are dead!" James continued, tears falling from his eyes, "There gone, I have no parents! And the only girl I love doesn't want me!"

"James…please." Dumbledore said pointing to the chair in front of his desk, "Please…sit."

James took a deep breath then sat down. After a few minutes of silence James began feeling ashamed of himself. He had yelled at the Headmaster. His Head Boy badge would certainly be taken away.

"Headmaster…I apologize- I had no right." James began, "I don't know what came over me." Dumbledore waved it off.

"It is perfectly alright, m'boy." Dumbledore said, "You have endured a great loss recently and the anger is normal, but it is- perhaps- directed at the wrong people." He waved his wand and a piece of parchment appeared in his hand, he handed it to James

**The Order of the Phoenix**

_A secret organization of selected few created by __Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin-first class, to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Created in 1970. Now looking for new Members. _

James looked up at Dumbledore. Was he asking him to join? But before he would speak Dumbledore spoke.

"I would ask that you show that to no one, however, it would not matter the least bit, only you will be able to see its text, however the word _secret_ should tell you enough." Dumbledore said, patting James on the hand. "Now…You asked why I chose you as Head Boy. I run it by all the Professors at Hogwarts to ask their opinions on the students I picked. Lillian Evans was my top choice from the beginning- good marks- top student- excellent prefect. Plus after the Dementors were sent loose in Hogsmead last year and Ms. Evans protected Emily Sims and Gregory Smith before herself- it made her ideal for the position-a true Gryffindor she is.

However, you, James Potter, have never been a prefect and you have always had a certain disregard for the school rules. Let's just say the other Professors were quite worried about my sanity when I decided to pick you. However, I see many things many of the Professors might not care to notice. For one you are incredibly brave, you put your friends before yourself, and you have a heart full of love. It doesn't take a genius to know how much you care for Ms. Evans. So, I decided to make you Head Boy, despite you're troublesome past, and the job you have done this year has shown me that I have picked right. Your parents would be proud." James felt tears weld up in his eyes again- he did not want to cry in front of Dumbledore again- it made him feel weak. "Plus." Dumbledore continued, "I thought sticking the two of you in the same Dormitory would heighten the chances of the two of you getting along. And as I am told from Madame Pomfrey- I was right again."

*****

James left Professor Dumbledore's office and walked back to the Head's Dormitory. Despite what Dumbledore had said, he still felt angry at Lily. But it wasn't her fault that she didn't love him. It was his fault. He had messed up his chances long before he was in love with Lily, by his pointless bullying of students and messing with Snivelus. He had lost before he even got into the game.

"Doughnuts." I told Elliot and Patch, they let me enter and I nearly ran into the common room, just to find it empty. I looked out the window, it was quite dark- nearly curfew. Where was he? I walked over to the door that had 'Head Boy' imprinted on it. James snored loudly as I entered his room. His books were spread out across his bed, some on the floor. I watched him for a moment- peaceful and asleep. Then I slowly eased out of the room and back into the common room.

I guess we'd talk tomorrow, hopefully before the Quidditch rematch.

James opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, groaning quietly. Yes, he had pretended to be asleep, but he couldn't talk to her after what he had seen. After all they had been through, she still cared less about him than some guy she met last year.

I woke up early- how odd. I sat up and stretched my arms, yawning loudly. Olly hooted loudly in greeting from her cage, and then flew out the window. I got dressed and went out of my room, just as I saw James darting out of the portrait door. That was weird- he usually waited for me, did he not hear me open my door, and he was usually good at hearing stuff. I guess that kiss made us pretty awkward between each other. I didn't like that. I wanted things between us to be good. I had kissed him so suddenly I didn't even have time to think. Did I regret it? No, of course not. But the thing is, did he regret it? How did he feel about it? Why did he have to leave so quickly and give me no time to talk to him about this?

I walked out of the common room and headed downstairs to breakfast. Amber was feeding Sirius eggs from her fork, while Sarah's head laid on Remus' shoulder. Remus looked paler than usual and very sick like, perhaps it had something to do with the full moon .

I sat down next to Peter, who looked uncomfortable and sad.

"Hey Pete." I greeted, "Hey you guys." I waved at the two couples. They greeted me and I let them continue to do their cutesy couple stuff.

"Have you seen James?" I asked Peter, he shook his head and looked around the Great Hall. I looked at the Ravenclaw table and saw Rachel and Gregory sitting together.

"I gotta go now, babe." Sirius said to Amber, "I gotta get ready for the match." Amber nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good luck." Amber said, Sirius smiled and kissed her again, "Don't get hit by any bludgers." Sirius kissed her again.

"Okay." He said finally, after about two whole minutes of snogging. "I really should go."

"I'll walk you." Amber said quickly and stood up and the two of them walked out of the Great Hall without a word to the rest of us.

I was already missing not having a boyfriend. I didn't miss Gregory, just a guy holding me and kissing me and all those things boyfriends should do.

After awhile people began leaving the Great Hall, laughing and talking excitedly about the first Quidditch rematch.

"We'd better get going if we don't want to stand the whole time." Remus said and the four of us stood up. We joined the bustle of students leaving the Great Hall to go to the Quidditch Pitch. Amber came running towards us, zipping up her Gryffindor Jacket that Sarah had made us all years ago.

"Oh no, I forgot my jacket." I told Amber and Sarah, "I'm going to run up and get it, I'll be right back."

"Okay, we'll save you a seat." Sarah said as I ran the opposite way towards to Grand Staircase. I jogged all the way to the portrait of Elliot and Patch, who were arguing over some nonsense topic and let me in without the password- I really should inform Dumbledore about this.

I ran into my room and opened my trunk, throwing things around until I found my jacket. I slipped it on and carelessly put all my stuff back in my truck and left my bedroom. Just as I walked out the door, I saw, across the common room, James leave his bedroom. He was in his red and gold Quidditch uniform and carried his polished broomstick over his shoulder.

"James." I said, feeling as if I hadn't seen him in forever. But James darted towards the portrait door suddenly. I ran after him, getting to him before he could open the door. I stretched out my arm and closed the door, rounding at James.

"What's your problem?" I asked, not knowing whether to be angry or hurt. Why was he ignoring and avoiding me?

"Nothing, Evans, but if you don't mind- I have a game to play." He reached out to open the door, but I blocked it with my body.

"Oh, so it's _Evans_ now?" I settled on anger. What was his problem? Was he mad that I had ran away after we kissed?

"Yeah, it is." He said, his voice rising in frustration.

"And may I ask why?" I said, equally frustrated.

"As if you don't know." He said reaching for the door again, I pressed myself to it. He wasn't leaving until we talked.

"I _don't_ know, or I wouldn't be asking, would I?" I replied.

"Evans, get out of my way." He said, his voice hard.

The hurt came back in. He moved me out of the way and returned to opening the heavy portrait door. I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me again.

"James, what's wrong? I didn't do anything?" James grunted slightly and snatched his arm away. Why was he acting like this? "You have no right to treat me this way- I thought we were friends!" I shouted, he dropped his broom and rounded at me. Surprised, I backed into the couch, him charging at me, I had never seem him look so angry.

"_I_ have no right? What a loud of waffle!" he shouted, irritated, "Damnit Lily, you're such a-a-a tease!" I gasped and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "You think we're friends! We're not friend! You don't kiss your friends!"

"I-I…"

"See- you have nothing to say, because you know it is true! You make me believe that you actually…care about me or something. But all you've been doing this year is playing with my feelings! I love you Lily! Don't you get it? But it doesn't matter, does it? Do you get joy out of my heartache, Lily? Do you enjoy me willing to risk my life for you- to keep you safe! Do you laugh with Smith afterwards, when I tell you things I've never told anyone?" James took a deep breath and swallowed, "Lily- I've wished, time and time again, that I didn't have to love you. It hurts too much to love you. But even though you infuriate me beyond anything- I can't stop loving you. But it will never matter to you that I love you more than anything or anyone."

"James…" I said quietly.

"I try and try to get over you." He said, more to himself now, "I want to get over you, but it's hopeless, there's no use…" he groaned and turned away from me, "You're the only person I want to be with, and I can't stand by and watch you be with someone else. I want you to be happy, Lily, but I want you to be happy with me. I can make you happy." He turned around to me, his eyes pleading. "I would try harder than ever to make you happy and love me back. I know you've hated me in the past and I know all the stuff I did to you was wrong, and I apologize- I'd take it all back if I could, If it would even make a difference." He stopped talking and I just stared at him. He swallowed and took a deep breath, not looking at me until I finally spoke.

"You really think I don't love you?" I asked quietly, tears welling up in my eyes, "I wouldn't have dumped Gregory if I didn't think I loved you- if I didn't _know_ I love you. I love you James Potter! So get _that_ through your thick skull!" I rushed over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. James stumbled backwards in surprise and kissed me back, wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up and spinning me around enthusiastically.

When we finally parted, James continued to hold me.

"Lily…" he said, smiling his crooked smile and cupping my cheek in his hand, he looked close to tears.

"We should go down to the game." I told him, probably smiling goofily.

"I don't want to." He said, kissing me again. We parted once one and I hugged him.

"Can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

"Anything." He said.

"Go flatten Ravenclaw for me." I said looking up at him. He looked down at me and smiled, kissing me once quickly.

"Gladly."

** Final Score of Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Rematch of '77**

**Gryffindor: 550**

**Ravenclaw: 120 **

**A/N: The Epilogue will be up soon, thank you for reading my story. This is the final chapter, the epilogue is very short and not very important, but if you want to read it you can. Please Review. Pardon for any grammar/spelling mistakes. This story is dedicated to everyone who read this story all the way through, and the fantastic artists at the-dark-arts who have been making my beautiful chapter images and story banner, also to all the people out there who have ever felt the heartache of unrequited love. Love You All. **


	14. epilogue

**Epilogue- The Very End **

James Potter: When the Dark Lord arrived at Godric's Hollow on October 31st,1981, James told Lily to take Harry and run, and stood to face the darkest wizard in a century on his own in order to give his wife and child time to escape, but leaving his wand in the living room, where he had been entertaining his young son with it. Voldemort murdered him with the Killing Curse.

Lily Evans:  On October 31 in 1981, Voldemort entered their home. James told Lily to take Harry and leave while he held him off. However, James was killed before Lily and Harry could escape the house. Trapping mother and son in Harry's nursery, Voldemort, honoring Snape's request, offered Lily a chance to step aside. She persistently refused to stop shielding her son, though, and Voldemort killed her. However, because of Lily's sacrifice, Harry was marked with the protection of her love, and Voldemort's Killing Curse rebounded off the toddler, destroying the Dark Lord's body and temporarily defeating him, 16 years later, destroying the Dark Lord forever.

Remus Lupin: Remus was one of the many Order members who answered Neville Longbottom's call to arms on May 2nd, 1998, when Harry, Hermione, and Ron returned to Hogwarts and Lord Voldemort gathered his army to attack the school. He organized and led groups to fight Death Eaters on the school grounds. His wife initially agreed not to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts, instead staying with their infant son, but was ultimately unable to bear leaving her husband to face such danger without her. She left Teddy with her mother and raced to Hogwarts, where she was informed that Remus was last seen dueling Death Eater Antonin Dolohov. Dolohov killed Remus.

Sarah Peterson: On September 15th 1981, Sarah travel to the country to visit her parents. Remus begged her to let him come along because he felt that they were being watch. Remus knew Voldemort would soon come to them for information about the Potters, but Sarah told him that she would be fine and set off to her parent's home to find them dead in their kitchen. Voldemort stood there in the kitchen when she entered and quickly killed her with the killing curse. Sarah Peterson died two weeks before she was to be married to Remus Lupin.

Sirius Black: The Order battles the Death Eaters in the "Death Chamber." During a frenzied duel with Bellatrix, Sirius taunts her for failing to harm him. Bellatrix strikes Sirius with a curse, sending him backwards into the veil and to his death.

Amber Black: Married Sirius Black right out of school. Murdered a week before James and Lily Potter. Death Eaters broke in Amber's and Sirius' home while Sirius was away on Order business, and was tortured to death for information concerning the whereabouts of the Potters. She gave them nothing.

Peter Pettigrew: Around Easter of 1998, during the height of the Second Wizarding War, Harry, Ron and Hermione were brought to the Manor by a group of Snatchers. When they heard a noise from the dungeon below, Pettigrew was sent to investigate. When he arrived, Pettigrew was tackled by Harry and Ron. He began to strangle Harry, but Harry reminded him that he owed him a life debt. When Pettigrew hesitated, his brief moment of mercy caused his silver hand to turn on him, strangling and killing him, despite Harry and Ron's best efforts to restrain it. His last thoughts were how much he wished he had told Amber how much he loved her. Some believe Sirius' marriage to Amber sent Peter to do what he had done, betray his friends.

Rachel Smith: Married to Gregory Smith. Works for the Ministry of Magic in the Improper Use of Magic Office. She has had two sons with Gregory Smith.

Gregory Smith: Plays for Ballycastle Bats, an Irish Quidditch Team. Married Rachel Vinson in 1980. Has two son, Jacob and John.

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please leave a Review. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes I have made. **


End file.
